Quand l'amour mène à la folie
by Arthemysia
Summary: Quand une obsession trop longtemps enfouie conduit à une pulsion incontrôlée brisant une longue amitié et la vie de deux mages... Yaoi (HxH) - légère romance NatsuxGray - Spoil : après les Grands Jeux Magiques et Eclipse /!\ Avertissements : cette fanfic aborde des sujets graves comme le viol, la violence, l'alcool ou la drogue. Certains passages pourraient heurter la sensibilité !
1. I-Tentation

****Résumé :** **Quand une obsession trop longtemps enfouie conduit à une pulsion incontrôlée brisant une longue amitié et la vie de deux mages...

Drame - Angst - Hurt comfort

Yaoi (HxH) : Homophobes s'abstenir ! - Légère romance NatsuxGray

**Spoil** : après les Grands Jeux Magiques et Eclipse_  
_

**/****!\ ****Avertissements**** /!\** : cette fanfic aborde des sujets graves comme le viol, la violence, l'alcool ou la drogue.

* * *

**Nda**** : **Voici le prologue et premier chapitre de cette fanfic. Une histoire très sombre ici avec une scène difficile. Je préfère vous prévenir qu'ici j'évoque à nouveau le sujet grave du viol mais que je traite différemment que dans _Son sourire… _pour ceux qui l'ont lu_.  
_

**/!\ Présence explicite d'une scène de viol. (**uniquement dans ce chapitre)**  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et l'univers de Fairy Tail ne m'appartiennent pas tout est à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

_**Quand l'amour mène à la folie**_

**oOoOo**

**\- I -**

_**Tentation**_

Leur vie bascula un soir de pleine lune…

Une goutte d'alcool de trop, une pensée interdite, une pulsion, un geste. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Comment deux hommes se vouant un respect et une amitié sans bornes finirent par se détester ? Comment l'obsession d'un seul homme finit par les consumer tous les deux, les avalant de sa bouche vorace ?

**oOoOo**

Ce soir là à la guilde de Fairy Tail, tout se passait comme chaque soir ou presque, les tonneaux d'alcool se vidaient, les rires retentissaient, l'ambiance était joyeuse et détendue digne de la guilde la plus forte du pays mais surtout la plus bruyante au détriment du voisinage. Cette bonne humeur perdura jusqu'à ce qu'une bagarre n'éclate encore une fois, plongeant la salle remplie de mages dans un brouhaha et un vacarme assourdissant.

Au loin on voyait Elfman voler contre Cana qui renversait son tonneau, qui lui-même se déversa lamentablement sur le sol déjà souillé, transformé pour l'occasion en véritable patinoire réjouissant Roméo qui se fit une joie d'en profiter.

Loin de cette cohue générale, Erza, Lucy, Wendy, Natsu, Gray, Happy et Charuru discutaient tranquillement à leur table devant un verre. Mais si l'on s'approchait un peu plus près, on pouvait voir que l'un d'eux ne tenait pas en place. Il agitait nerveusement les jambes, ses pupilles se dilataient d'excitation et ses narines frémissaient. En d'autres termes l'individu en question était prêt à sauter à corps perdu dans la rixe. Natsu trépignait sur sa chaise, ne supportant plus l'inactivité exaspérante de ses camarades.

— Tu viens te battre le glaçon ?! demanda finalement le jeune homme à son rival et ami.

— Pas ce soir l'allumette, demain je pars en mission à la première heure, répondit Gray de sa nonchalance habituelle.

— Pfff…, répondit-il d'un air déçu.

Natsu, contrarié, tourna à nouveau la tête vers le centre de la salle digne d'une véritable foire d'empoigne. Sa fascination l'éloigna momentanément de la discussion bien trop ennuyeuse qui se déroulait juste derrière lui.

— Tu pars seul ? demanda Erza.

— Non, je pars avec Juvia, déclara-t-il tout en finissant son verre de bière d'un seul trait.

— Oh je vois…, réagit-elle en faisant un petit sourire en coin.

— Tu vois quoi ? demanda-t-il perplexe.

— Rien Gray… Et toi non plus d'ailleurs, se désola la jeune femme.

Le jeune homme regarda son amie ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir au juste. Mais il se sentait bien trop fatigué pour réfléchir à ses mots. Il savait à quel point Erza pouvait se montrer énigmatique parfois. Il préféra plutôt oublier sa remarque et se leva, prêt à quitter la guilde bruyante alors que Natsu se jetait tout droit dans la mêlée qui s'était formée au centre.

Avec un sourire amusé, Gray prit sa veste et s'apprêta à quitter le vacarme de la guilde pour rejoindre la quiétude de son appartement du centre ville.

— Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie mais je préfère ne pas me coucher trop tard, bonne nuit tout le monde !

Gray quitta la guilde en essayant tant bien que mal d'éviter les projectiles qui volaient tout autour de lui, tout en songeant encore malgré lui aux paroles énigmatiques de son amie. Qu'avait bien pu vouloir dire Erza ? Pourquoi les filles se montraient-elles aussi mystérieuses et tournaient toujours autour du pot alors qu'il était tellement plus simple de dire franchement les choses ? Bien sûr, il savait que sa franchise déconcertait un peu ses amis parfois mais au moins on savait à quoi s'en tenir avec lui.

Il poussa la lourde porte grinçante et aspira une grande bouffée d'air qui chassa instantanément l'ambiance étouffante de la grande salle.

Le calme qui régnait à l'extérieur contrastait agréablement avec la cacophonie qui envahissait la guilde. Il profita de la douceur de la nuit pour se griller une cigarette. Il le faisait encore de temps en temps, profitant d'un moment calme, et quand il se sentait bien. Les moments comme celui-ci étaient bien trop rares à son goût et Gray décida donc d'en profiter. La première taffe lui fit du bien et le jeune homme la dégusta précieusement, s'émerveillant au passage, du ciel étoilé qui recouvrait la ville de Magnolia endormie, puis plongea comme souvent dans ses souvenirs.

Depuis la victoire de Fairy Tail aux Grands Jeux Magiques, le moral était au beau fixe bien que souvent il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser au sacrifice d'Ultear avec un pincement au cœur. La reverrait-il un jour ? Il aurait aimé mieux la connaître, elle ressemblait tellement à Ul qui lui manquait toujours autant malgré les années qui passaient ! Depuis les évènements survenus sur l'île de Tenrô, il s'était senti proche d'Ultear, comme s'il y avait eu entre eux un lien fraternel. Il ne l'avait pourtant pas souvent côtoyé mais ce fil invisible était bien là, créant un passage étroit aux contours incertains entre leurs deux cœurs. Mais aujourd'hui, il ne pourrait plus jamais développer ce lien, non plus franchir cette route à jamais fermée. Et ce constat creusa un vide en lui, un manque qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais combler.

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par un bruit qui retentit derrière lui, le faisant sursauter. Gray se retourna brusquement et essaya d'identifier la présence d'un quelconque individu dans la nuit. Au même moment, un chat traversa la rue promptement pour aller fouiller les poubelles sur le trottoir d'en face. Mais mis à part cette ombre furtive, il ne discerna pas le moindre mouvement ni la moindre forme malgré la pleine lune qui éclairait de ses pâles rayons la ruelle.

— Il y a quelqu'un ? demanda-t-il malgré tout méfiant.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Gray se sentait suivi et épié depuis son retour de Crocus mais il ne s'était pas vraiment inquiété jusqu'à maintenant.

Cette fois-ci, c'était différent.

Gray fut saisit d'un mauvais pressentiment lui oppressant la poitrine sans savoir vraiment pourquoi. Il pressa le pas jusqu'à son appartement qui n'était plus qu'à deux rues d'ici, le cœur battant frénétiquement dans sa poitrine. Une peur sourde et incontrôlable s'infiltra insidieusement lui faisant perdre momentanément ses moyens.

Il écrasa rapidement sa cigarette devant l'entrée du petit immeuble aux murs gris dans lequel il vivait depuis quelques années, s'engouffra à l'intérieur puis monta les marches quatre à quatre. Son appartement était situé au troisième étage. Il ouvrit la porte tout en vérifiant qu'il était bien seul dans le couloir et entra rapidement en la claquant sans ménagement derrière lui. Il referma le loquet et veilla à bien la verrouiller. Gray se plaqua enfin le dos contre la porte, essoufflé, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il respira finalement une grande goulée d'air et se mit à rire nerveusement devant cette frayeur absurde.

— Si Natsu te voyait dans cet état mon pauvre Gray ! se moqua-t-il de lui-même.

Le fait est qu'il se sentait ridicule de réagir ainsi d'autant plus qu'il était tout à fait capable de se défendre en cas d'agression. Il balaya d'un revers de la main cette peur insensée et alla se chercher une bière dans le frigo qu'il sirota calmement sur le canapé le temps de reprendre complètement ses esprits.

Le jeune homme se demanda soudainement s'il ne devenait pas parano. Depuis son retour, il avait remarqué qu'il était plus méfiant vis-à-vis de ce qui l'entourait. Attentif au moindre danger. Il se doutait qu'inconsciemment, il était encore perturbé par sa _mort_ contre les minis dragons. Bien qu'il s'était efforcé d'oublier cette image des lasers le transperçant de toute part, elle était toujours là, présente dans sa mémoire mais aussi quelque part dans sa chair et conditionnait son comportement actuel.

Après un rapide passage à la salle de bain dans laquelle il se passa de l'eau fraîche sur le visage qui l'aida à chasser définitivement son angoisse, Gray prépara son sac pour la mission du lendemain. Il devait rejoindre Juvia à sept heures tapantes à la gare et préférait que tout soit prêt dès maintenant. Au moins, il n'aurait pas grand-chose à faire le lendemain matin à part boire un bon café noir, prendre une douche glacée et s'habiller en espérant conserver ses vêtements assez longtemps…

Enfin prêt, il enleva ses habits déjà à moitié défaits, sa chemise pendant nonchalamment le long de ses bras, il se demanda d'ailleurs, comment il avait réussi à ne pas en perdre en route cette fois-ci. L'adrénaline sans doute, se disait-il.

Gray se coucha enfin, nu comme à son habitude, sous les draps frais. Avant d'éteindre sa lampe de chevet, il regarda comme chaque soir la petite photo qui s'y trouvait : Ul et chacun de ses disciples sous un bras qui essayaient de se frapper sans succès. Le sourire de celle qu'il avait aimé comme une mère, le rassura puis il ferma les yeux, apaisé. Il ne mit pas longtemps à rejoindre les bras de Morphée et à gagner le pays des songes.

Derrière la fenêtre de la chambre restée entrouverte, deux billes argentées brillant dans le clair de lune l'observaient avec un intérêt évident. L'homme attendit un moment, finissant la dernière goutte de vodka qui restait dans sa bouteille, avant de pénétrer par la fenêtre.

**oOoOo**

L'homme titubant s'approcha doucement du lit et observa le corps endormi. Un corps aux doux reflets d'albâtres contrastant avec la chevelure épaisse, noire corbeau. La respiration lente de Gray faisait doucement se soulever le drap fin qui recouvrait son corps. L'homme pouvait aisément deviner les formes alléchantes à peines voilées sous le tissu, réveillant un à un ses sens.

La passion dévorante qu'il éprouvait pour son ami, le consumait peu à peu depuis plusieurs mois déjà. Des mois pendant lesquels il s'était plongé lentement dans cette folie douce et qu'il cherchait à oublier, honteux, enfermant ses pensées interdites à double tours puis les noyant dans l'alcool, croyant ainsi les endormir. Mais c'était tout le contraire qui s'était produit. Au lieu de disparaître dans les limbes de son âme, ses sentiments avaient envahi un à un chaque parcelle de sa peau, chaque cellule de son corps, s'infiltrant dans ses veines, gagnant son cœur pour l'infester de ce poison. Tout en lui, ne respirait plus que par lui : Gray.

Il le suivait maintenant depuis quelques semaines sans jamais oser l'approcher de trop près, s'abreuvant simplement de sa vue mais ne parvenant cependant pas, à étancher sa soif de plus en plus insoutenable.

Mais cette fois-ci était différente…

Il s'était lentement laissé conduire de l'autre côté de la vitre qui jusqu'à présent l'empêchait de franchir la frontière interdite. Mais ce jour-là, Gray avait laissé sa fenêtre ouverte, comme un signe et un appel à outrepasser justement cet interdit, et qui le poussa à pénétrer dans cette chambre où l'objet de ses désirs l'incitait à venir vers lui, toujours plus près.

_Tentation._

Il se sentit de plus en plus attiré, se rapprochant du lit sans faire le moindre bruit. L'observer de si près le grisait, l'attirant comme un aimant.

_Incontrôlable_.

Les battements de son cœur s'affolèrent, sa main tremblait mais s'approcha toujours plus de la peau attirante. Cette même main hésitante souleva lentement le drap, fébrile, presque tremblante, pour dévoiler l'objet de son obsession. Il était là dans sa nudité la plus totale, la plus belle et la plus pure.

Gray était couché sur le ventre, les deux mains sous son oreiller. Son dos se soulevait doucement au rythme de sa respiration lente et apaisée par le sommeil. Les yeux de l'intrus retracèrent les courbes harmonieuses, partant de son dos large et musclé, descendant le long de la cambrure délicate du bas de son dos, s'arrêtant un instant sur ses hanches fines et s'achevèrent sur l'arrondi de ses fesses tentatrices. Sa main se rapprocha et se posa, caressante. Un mouvement du jeune homme le fit se figer.

_Non_… Il se retournait simplement, dévoilant sa virilité endormie.

La respiration de l'homme s'accéléra. Il sentit le désir le brûler, le dévorant de l'intérieur. Non, il n'avait pas le droit. Il savait que c'était mal et qu'il n'y aurait plus de retour en arrière possible après ça, et pourtant… La tentation était bien trop forte, son bas ventre lui criait, le suppliait de le soulager ! Cette pensée s'insinuant dans son esprit, il était déjà perdu.

Sa main se posa à nouveau, moins timide cette fois et commença à caresser la peau pâle qui brillait légèrement sous les rayons de la lune filtrant dans la chambre. Il se rapprocha du visage de l'endormi et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres délicates, s'enivrant de son odeur parfumée, fraîche et citronnée qui se mêla à son souffle encore légèrement marqué par la cigarette.

— Gray…, murmura-t-il.

Prononcer son prénom rendit la chose réelle et palpable. Gray était bien là, offrant son corps divin à son regard voyeuriste. S'offrant à lui, ni plus ni moins.

L'homme se déshabilla, pressant, et s'étendit nu sur le corps tiède qu'il plaqua à nouveau sur le ventre, sous le poids de son propre corps.

Ce désir d'abord souverain et délectable, lui faisait maintenant mal. Il avait besoin de le sentir, de le toucher, qu'il lui appartienne pour de bon ! Ses lèvres brûlantes se déposèrent sur son dos, goûtant la peau salée avec avidité. Sa verge tendue se frottait contre le postérieur aguicheur. Il ne pouvait plus attendre. Tant pis s'il se réveillait. Tant pis s'il le haïssait après ça. Il devait le faire ! Il n'avait plus le choix.

Haletant, l'homme se positionna prêt à pénétrer l'intimité offerte. Tremblant, il s'inséra par de petits coups de hanches, violant son postérieur le plus doucement qu'il le pouvait. Il ne voulait pas lui faire mal, surtout pas, pourtant il savait quelque part qu'il en souffrirait mais il préférait chasser cette idée de sa tête. Se persuadant que malgré la cruauté de son acte, la douceur qu'il lui procurerait atténuerait la douleur.

_Mensonge._

Mais c'était sans compter son désir qui lui criait de le posséder pour de bon. Ce cri était insoutenable, il devait le faire taire, le sceller dans la glace au plus vite.

Alors il ne se retint plus, comme possédé par une quelconque entité, cette folie le consumait complètement, rien ne comptait plus que son désir. L'assouvir.

Il commença, par de profonds déhanchés, à malmener le corps toujours endormi, s'enfonçant d'avantage dans le corps chaud dont il s'emparait égoïstement. Seuls quelques gémissements étouffés parvenaient à s'échapper des lèvres du brun dont le visage se crispait à mesure que les coups s'intensifiaient.

Il se réveillait.

**oOoOo**

Il haletait, l'air lui manquant, il suffoquait essayant de récupérer le précieux élément. Gray émergeait des ténèbres peu à peu, tremblant et fiévreux. Un malaise. La douleur. La sensation d'étouffer, d'être oppressé.

Une douleur fulgurante dans le bassin le fit soudainement se redresser, se réveillant en sursaut, le front en sueur. Gray essaya de se soulever.

Un poids sur son corps, une odeur d'alcool, un souffle chaud. La douleur encore, suffocante, l'empêchaient de se mouvoir. Des larmes perlaient dans le coin de ses yeux. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine. Sa respiration s'accéléra subitement. Il ne comprenait pas. Où était-il ? Que se passait-il ? Etait-ce un cauchemar ? Allait-il se réveiller ?

— Qu'est-ce que… ?! essaya-t-il de s'exclamer mais son cri resta bloqué dans le fond de sa gorge.

Il suffoquait, encore.

Ce n'était pas un cauchemar.

Gray essaya de se dégager de l'emprise qui pesait sur son dos mais la douleur le fit hurler. Le jeune homme sentait quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un, sur lui, que faisait cette personne ? Se pouvait-il que…?

— Non ! Arrêtez ! réussit-il à sortir de sa gorge malgré la douleur foudroyante qu'il ressentait, toujours plus intense.

C'était bien réel, la douleur était réelle et la vérité lui explosa en plein visage. Quand Gray comprit ce qu'on était en train de lui faire, l'horreur et la panique l'envahirent. Il se débattit de toutes ses forces mais la douleur était insupportable et les larmes commencèrent à rouler sur son visage crispé par la souffrance, la terreur et se sentiment qui s'insinuait, vicieux, l'humiliation et la honte.

Gray essaya de crier mais l'homme à présent déchaîné lui plaqua la bouche contre l'oreiller tandis que sa poigne ferme s'empara de ses poignets pour qu'il cesse de bouger. Il continua sa besogne sans relâche, en poussant des gémissements rauques. Resserrant sa prise autour des poignets endoloris.

Quand allait-il arrêter ? Allait-il le tuer après ça ?

L'agresseur ne se contrôlait plus, son plaisir était trop intense, il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter, Gray lui appartenait, son corps lui appartenait ! Il se sentait plus puissant que jamais, entendant à peine les gémissements et les pleures étouffées de sa victime. Il entendait son cœur battre, tambourinant dans sa poitrine à un rythme effréné. Le dominer, le faire sien, le posséder entièrement, son corps et son âme. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien, à l'intérieur de Gray il se sentait tout puissant !

— Non ! Je vous en prie, arrêtez…, supplia le jeune homme secoué par les sanglots.

Toutes ses forces le quittaient, le laissant complètement impuissant, dans le désarroi le plus total. L'homme lui lâcha enfin la tête lui permettant à nouveau de respirer. Mais c'était trop tard.

— J'ai…j'ai mal…, souffla Gray qui avait encore du mal à respirer, tant la douleur le faisait souffrir.

Les lèvres de son violeur se posèrent, délicates sur son dos. Les yeux de Gray s'écarquillèrent d'effroi mais surtout de dégoût. Cette douceur si soudaine était aberrante au vu de ce que cet homme lui infligeait. Gray avait envie de vomir, de hurler mais il n'en avait plus la force. Il essaya encore en vain de se dégager mais l'homme au-dessus de lui le maintenait fermement, ne relâchant à aucun moment sa prise. Gray ne voulait pas abandonner mais son corps ne suivait pas sa volonté, l'abandonnant lâchement à son ravisseur.

L'homme repris à nouveau son rythme incessant, sentant la future délivrance arriver. Alors il accentua ses coups, plus profonds, plus secs. Gray hurla de douleur mais son assaillant ne semblait pas l'entendre, ses mains toujours crispés sur ses poignets, il était secoué par de derniers soubresauts, prêt à se libérer.

Le jeune homme le sentit se cambrer et pousser un râle, un liquide chaud le remplit puis les coups cessèrent brusquement. Le corps se fit plus lourd sur le sien. Il ne bougeait plus. Mais Gray sentait son cœur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine tout contre son omoplate. Il n'osait plus bouger. Gray qui se réveillait à peine pensait faire un cauchemar. Oui il rêvait et allait se réveiller ! Le lendemain il partirait avec Juvia en mission et tout redeviendrait comme avant. Oui ça ne pouvait être que ça. Ça ne devait être que ça !

Non.

Gray sentit des mèches de cheveux lui caresser la joue puis des lèvres se posèrent dans son cou. Il tressaillit.

— Pardonne-moi Gray, murmura l'homme d'une voix tremblante.

Gray se figea.

Cette voix…

Il hoqueta quand il reconnut cette voix qu'il connaissait si bien. Non ! Ça ne pouvait pas être lui… Maintenant il en était sûr, il rêvait. Ça ne pouvait tout simplement pas être la réalité.

L'homme se retira finalement de l'intimité meurtrie laissant échapper la semence indésirable mélangée à un filet de sang et se releva chancelant. Gray eut un rictus quand l'intrus se dégagea de lui, ne lui laissant plus que la souffrance et l'humiliation comme seule compagnie. Il tourna la tête, tremblant, vers son agresseur et, malgré ses yeux brouillés par les larmes, il put voir avec horreur son visage.

_Ce visage._

La stupeur, la colère, la déception et le dégoût l'envahirent comme une vague déferlante, dévastant tout sur son passage. Gray eut l'impression que tout son monde s'écroulait, tout ce en quoi il croyait s'effritait juste devant lui.

Il regarda cet homme qu'il avait cru connaître pendant toutes ces années, les larmes coulant de plus belle. Ce visage qui lui avait tant de fois sourit, parfois tendre mais le plus souvent moqueur et espiègle, le regardait, laissant entrevoir des regrets, profonds et sincères qui achevèrent d'écœurer Gray jusqu'au tréfonds de son âme.

Il ne rêvait pas. Ce n'était pas un cauchemar. Non il était bien dans la réalité, une réalité cruelle et répugnante.

— Non…, murmura-t-il en prenant pleinement conscience de l'identité de l'homme qui lui faisait face. L'homme qui venait de le violer. Pas toi… Tout mais pas toi ! cria-t-il.

— Pardon…, s'excusa l'homme les larmes aux yeux. Gray, je ne voulais pas…

— Dégage de chez moi ! hurla Gray en proie à une colère sans nom.

L'intrus le regarda, l'air sincèrement contrit, légèrement vacillant sur ses jambes il semblait émerger lentement des ténèbres, reprendre pieds.

— Va-t-en et ne reviens plus ! Jamais ! Enfoiré…, s'effondra Gray en larmes.

L'homme sursauta devant la fureur de sa _victime_. Son ami. Il le regardait encore, d'un air triste cette fois-ci, semblant prendre enfin conscience de la portée de son acte. C'était trop tard, beaucoup trop tard_._ Il le savait maintenant, il en avait pleinement conscience. Puis la mort dans l'âme, il prit ses vêtements et ressortit par la même fenêtre qui lui avait permis d'entrer. Cette fenêtre de l'interdit, cette fenêtre qui ne s'ouvrirait plus.

Gray essaya de se lever, complètement hébété et bouleversé. Mais ses jambes flanchèrent et il s'effondra lourdement sur le sol. Il n'avait plus la force de se redresser. Il avait mal, tellement mal ! Il y avait la douleur physique mais surtout… Un mélange de sentiments contradictoires le submergea d'un seul coup. La honte, la colère, la déception, l'incompréhension et la haine. Une haine sourde envahissant chacune de ses veines. Il sentit la nausée le submerger d'un seul coup, du plus profond de son estomac et remonter le long de sa gorge comme un poison à expulser.

Il vomit à même le sol, dans l'incapacité de faire le moindre mouvement. Ses muscles étaient tendus, endoloris, son corps souffrant, tremblait sans s'arrêter. Des dizaines de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi lui ?! Gray éclata en sanglots, les poings se crispant dans ses cheveux, les larmes coulaient pour ne plus s'arrêter. Elles s'échappaient de cette plaie ouverte désormais à vif.

Il avait envie de hurler sa détresse et sa colère mais une fois de plus ses forces le quittaient peu à peu pour laisser place à un trou béant, qui ne se refermerait sans doute jamais.

**oOoOo**

* * *

**Nda**** :** Voilà pour ce premier chapitre.

Alors votre avis ? Ce n'est pas très joyeux tout ça, n'est-ce pas ?

J'aborde ici les deux points de vue, celui du violeur et celui de la victime mais bien sûr dans les futurs chapitres je me concentrerais plutôt du côté de Gray. Contrairement à _Son sourire…_, l'agresseur ici n'est pas une brute épaisse, c'est un ami de Gray, sans doute avez-vous deviné lequel.

Dans les prochains chapitres, je vais m'attacher à la psychologie des personnages plus en profondeur et sur leur ressenti. C'est pourquoi ici j'ai fait le choix de "développer" la romance au deuxième plan parce qu'elle ne sera pas centrale mais aura malgré tout son importance.

Je publierais le deuxième chapitre, _Désolation_, dimanche prochain.

J'attends vos commentaires, positifs ou négatifs. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui va ou ce qui ne va pas dans ce chapitre pour que je puisse l'améliorer. Faites-moi part de vos attentes aussi pour la suite, en espérant pouvoir vous satisfaire.


	2. II-Désolation

**Nda : **Et voilà la suite.

Vous allez (enfin) connaître l'identité de l'agresseur de Gray même si je me doute que certains l'ont déjà deviné. ^^**  
**

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**\- II -**

_**Désolation**_

Le lendemain matin, Juvia débarqua à la guilde, un masque d'inquiétude voilant son visage habituellement détendu. La jeune femme tournait la tête dans tous les sens semblant chercher quelque chose ou quelqu'un impatiemment. Elle scruta d'un œil inquisiteur chaque recoin de la salle. A droite. A gauche. Au bar. Mais seuls trois mages étaient présents, sans compter la barmaid toujours fidèle à son poste.

— Tu ne dois pas partir en mission Juvia ? s'enquit Mirajane qui essuyait le bar avant l'arrivée massive des mages d'ici peu de temps.

La bleue se tourna vers elle d'un air désolé.

— Si. Juvia devait retrouver Gray-sama à la gare à sept heures mais il n'est pas venu… Tu ne l'as pas vu par hasard ?

— Non, maintenant que tu le dis, je ne l'ai pas encore vu ce matin. D'habitude, il passe toujours à la guilde boire un café avant de prendre la route.

— Oh…

Devant la mine défaite de la mage d'eau, Mirajane lui fit un grand sourire tentant de la rassurer.

— Mais ne t'en fais pas, il a surement loupé son réveil. Ça arrive à tout le monde ! Tu devrais aller voir chez lui, lui suggéra la barmaid.

— Tu… Tu crois…? bafouilla la jeune femme en tortillant ses doigts nerveusement.

— Oui, je suis sûre qu'il dort encore, répondit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil complice.

Juvia se mit à rougir violemment en s'imaginant pénétrer dans la chambre de son Gray-sama et de le surprendre dans son lit en train de dormir. Son esprit partit sur les plaines de l'imaginaire galopant vers des images plus ou moins avouables, la faisant rougir au passage.

— D'accord…, acquiesça-t-elle rêveuse.

Puis elle partit brusquement, aussi vite qu'elle était venue, et se dirigea d'un pas joyeux vers l'appartement de son aimé. Elle connaissait le chemin par cœur pour l'avoir suivi des centaines de fois jusqu'à chez lui. Cependant, elle n'était encore jamais rentrée à l'intérieur et rien que d'y penser, cela la mit dans tous ses états.

Une fois arrivée devant la porte, elle respira profondément espérant se donner contenance et frappa trois petits coups. Elle attendit quelques secondes, le cœur battant à tout rompre, mais il n'y eut aucune réponse. Elle essaya alors d'enclencher la poignée mais celle-ci était verrouillée. Juvia réfléchit un instant puis se dit que la meilleure solution était d'utiliser sa magie pour entrer dans l'appartement. _On ne sait jamais…_, se disait-elle rougissant à l'idée de surprendre Gray dormant dans le plus simple appareil. Elle transforma son corps en eau et pénétra dans l'appartement par l'interstice de la porte.

Juvia atterrit dans une pièce de taille moyenne au décor minimaliste : un canapé gris simple trônait au centre face à une table basse noire et une petite lacrima-vision. Il y avait aussi une petite bibliothèque contre un pan de mur avec quelques livres posés dessus, juste à côté de la fenêtre aux rideaux bleus. La jeune femme fut tentée d'aller jeter un coup d'œil aux ouvrages, curieuse de connaître le type de lecture du jeune homme mais se ravisa en se souvenant subitement du but de sa visite.

La cuisine donnait sur le salon, simplement séparée par un bar. Tout était propre et bien rangé, ça ne l'étonnait pas vraiment étant donné le caractère plutôt froid et renfermé du jeune homme. Elle s'enfonça un peu plus dans l'appartement et se retrouva dans un petit couloir qui semblait desservir trois pièces. Elle frappa à la première sur son chemin puis, n'entendant toujours pas de réponse, elle se risqua à l'intérieur.

La jeune femme se retrouva dans une chambre. A cette pensée, ses joues s'empourprèrent à nouveau brusquement. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le lit défait puis se figèrent en tombant sur une vision qui la fit pâlir, le sang quittant soudainement son visage, la température de son corps chutant brusquement.

— Gray-sama…? appela-t-elle timidement en reconnaissant le haut de sa silhouette.

Le jeune homme semblait assis par terre de l'autre côté du lit.

Aucun mouvement.

Son cœur s'accéléra et la jeune femme s'approcha lentement, tremblante.

— Gray-sama ? recommença-t-elle à appeler de peur de le déranger dans une quelconque activité inavouée.

Toujours rien.

Lorsqu'elle se retrouva assez proche de lui, son cœur manqua un battement. Une peur l'envahie. La nausée se fraya dangereusement un chemin le long de sa gorge. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de terreur.

— Gray-sama ! s'écria-t-elle tout en se précipitant vers lui.

Elle mit sa main devant sa bouche en voyant une tache de sang sur les draps puis sur le sol. Elle vit alors des traces de vomi et d'autres traces suspectes qu'elle n'eut pas le courage d'analyser car devant elle, son pire cauchemar était en train de prendre forme.

Gray était prostré, nu et recroquevillé les jambes repliées contre lui. Juvia s'approcha doucement, la peur au ventre que son bien aimé ne respire plus et souleva son menton délicatement d'une main tremblante. Les yeux de Gray étaient ouverts mais semblaient complètement perdus dans le vague, ils étaient rougis prouvant à la jeune femme qu'il avait pleuré, beaucoup pleuré. Son regard était vide, son âme semblait l'avoir quitté.

— Gray-sama… Répondez-moi s'il vous plaît, le supplia-t-elle devant son regard hagard.

Le jeune homme ne réagissant toujours pas, la mage d'eau commença à paniquer sérieusement.

— Qu'est-ce que Juvia peut faire ?! se demanda-t-elle en pleurant. Gray-sama…

Puis, elle se souvint que Gajeel lui avait offert une lacrima de communication qu'elle pouvait utiliser pour l'appeler en cas de besoin. Bien qu'il se montrait souvent grognon et pas vraiment amical avec les autres mages, même avec elle, Gajeel avait toujours été là pour elle. Sa seule présence la rassurait, surtout lors de ses débuts à la guilde où elle ne se sentait pas encore bien intégrée, où la jeune femme n'était pas complètement acceptée par les autres. Il était son seul lien qui lui restait de son passé honteux à Phantom Lord, sa première « famille » et elle le considérait comme un grand frère sur lequel elle pouvait se reposer.

Elle fouilla frénétiquement dans son sac de voyage à la recherche de l'objet puis une fois celui-ci trouvé, le mit en route pour appeler son ami.

_— Quoi ?!_ raisonna une voix rauque et mécontente, qui s'accompagna bientôt d'un visage qui semblait à peine se réveiller.

— Gajeel, c'est Juvia…

_— Qu'est-ce que tu veux Juvia… ?! _s'impatienta le jeune homme de mauvais poils le matin au réveil.

— C'est Gray-sama…, commença-t-elle à sangloter, il a besoin d'aide…

_— Il a encore perdu son caleçon c'est ça ?! _lança-t-il ironique mais toujours agacé.

Puis, la voyant sincèrement bouleversée, les larmes baignant son visage de porcelaine, Gajeel commença à s'inquiéter sérieusement.

_— Juvia, que se passe-t-il avec Gray ? _demanda-t-il d'une voix plus douce.

— Il…il ne va pas bien, il faut que tu viennes…, pleura-t-elle de plus belle. Je ne sais pas quoi faire !

_— Où êtes-vous tous les deux ?_

— Chez lui… rue des Cerisiers en fleurs…immeuble n°9…appartement 13 au 3ème étage…, enchaîna-t-elle rapidement les sanglots entrecoupant sa réponse.

_— Très bien j'arrive tout de suite !_

Juvia n'eut pas le temps de prononcer le moindre mot, qu'il avait déjà raccroché. Elle retourna, fébrile, auprès de Gray et prit sa main dans la sienne. Elle était glacée, bien plus qu'à l'accoutumé. Elle lui caressa tendrement les cheveux, le cœur brisé de le voir dans cet état.

— Gray-sama… Tu m'entends ? demanda-t-elle oubliant momentanément son vouvoiement habituel.

Le jeune homme n'avait toujours pas la moindre réaction, pourtant il respirait et semblait réveillé ce qui la rassurait un peu. Elle commença à examiner son corps et les traces qu'il y avait tout autour de lui sur le sol.

Elle eut soudainement une prise de conscience. Des traces blanches. Du sang. Du vomi, ses poignets tuméfiés. Elle crut comprendre ce qui était arrivé à Gray et cette pensée lui glaça le sang, ravivant ses larmes, oppressant son cœur.

— Oh mon dieu… Qui t'a fait ça Gray ? Quel monstre a pu te faire ça ?! se remit-elle à pleurer les poings serrés.

La jeune femme prit tendrement son ami dans ses bras qu'elle berça mécaniquement. Ses mains se crispèrent dans la chevelure ébène et une pensée insidieuse commença à s'infiltrer lentement dans ses veines comme un poison. Ses pupilles se fixèrent soudainement et s'assombrirent tel un océan déchaîné. Oui Juvia en était sûre, elle serait sans aucun doute possible, capable de tuer la personne qui avait osé faire autant de mal à Gray. Elle se promit en elle-même qu'elle retrouverait cette personne et qu'elle lui ferait payer, très cher…

Un fracas la fit émerger de ses rêves de vengeance la faisant sursauter. Elle relâcha à contrecœur son étreinte en lançant un dernier regard à Gray puis se dirigea vers la porte.

_— Juvia_ _! _héla une voix grave qui venait du salon.

La jeune femme se précipita à l'entrée de la chambre quand elle reconnut la voix de son ami.

— Gajeel, par ici !

Le jeune homme était accompagné de Lily qui l'avait sans doute transporté par les airs pour aller plus vite. Face à la porte verrouillée de l'appartement, il n'avait pas réfléchi une seule seconde et l'avait enfoncé d'un seul coup de pieds pour pénétrer à l'intérieur.

Quand le dragon d'acier vit la mine défaite et les joues souillées par les larmes de son amie, il comprit aussitôt qu'il ne s'agissait pas de l'une de ses lubies habituelles et que quelque chose de grave s'était produit.

La jeune femme le conduisit dans la chambre. Le dragon slayer commença à humer l'air ambiant. Les différentes odeurs qui se mélangeaient ne lui plaisaient pas du tout. Celles de divers fluides corporels. L'odeur de Gray et celle d'un autre homme qui lui était familière se mélangeaient en une seule, mais malgré ses efforts, il ne réussit pas à la reconnaître. Il comprit avec rage ce que cela signifiait. Il savait ce qui était arrivé dans cette chambre. _Merde !_

Une grimasse apparut sur son visage puis le jeune homme retroussa les lèvres, signe qu'il entrait dans une colère noire. La jeune femme comprit avec effroi qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée. Gray-sama avait bel et bien était violé.

Quand Gajeel vit l'état dans lequel se trouvait son camarade, sa colère ne cessa de s'accroître. L'image de Gray recroquevillé sur lui-même confirmait ses craintes. Il se sentait prêt à se jeter sur l'homme qui lui avait fait subir cette abomination.

— Bordel ! pesta-t-il.

— Il faut faire quelque chose pour lui Gajeel…, supplia la jeune femme.

Gajeel se reprit pour examiner succinctement le jeune homme toujours prostré sur le tapis. Il demanda à Juvia d'aller chercher une couverture pour recouvrir sa nudité.

— Gray ! le secoua-t-il sans la moindre délicatesse. Bon sang Gray ! Réagis merde !

Mais toujours aucun changement de la part du jeune homme. Gajeel posa ses mains de chaque côté de son visage pour le forcer à le regarder mais ses pupilles semblaient fixer un point invisible.

— Il a besoin de soins ! Lily, tu vas aller chercher Wendy à Fairy Hills ! ordonna-t-il à l'Exceed.

— Je pars tout de suite ! déclara la petite panthère avant de sortir d'un battement d'ailes par la fenêtre.

— Mais…, commença Juvia.

— Quoi Juvia ? Wendy est la seule à pouvoir le soigner pour l'instant !

— Mais elle va forcément savoir ce qui lui est arrivé…, s'inquiéta la jeune femme.

— Oui. Mais on n'a pas le choix ! Moi aussi j'aurais préféré qu'une gamine de son âge n'assiste pas à ce spectacle !

Le jeune homme était écœuré. Quelle sorte de monstre avait bien pu vouloir faire ça à l'un d'entre eux ? Et comment cela avait-il pu se produire ? De toute évidence cela s'était passé pendant son sommeil. Gray avait sans doute comprit trop tard ce qui lui arrivait mais ça ne faisait aucun doute qu'il savait. _Lâche !_ Il regarda le visage de Gray, il était si pâle… Cette vision lui fit mal au cœur, comment le jeune homme réussirait-il à s'en sortir après ça ? _Qui_ pouvait s'en sortir après ça… ?

Et Juvia ? Les yeux de Gajeel se posèrent sur la jeune femme qui ne cessait de pleurer depuis son arrivée. Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, sans rien dire. La jeune femme d'abord surprise, se laissa finalement complètement aller à son étreinte maladroite mais rassurante et laissa ses sanglots se libérer, la laissant dans un état de semi hébétude.

**oOoOo**

Ils entendirent des voix raisonnant du salon une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Lily accompagné de Wendy, Charuru mais aussi d'Erza déboulèrent dans la chambre, l'air inquiet.

— Erza…?! Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là ? demanda Gajeel en se tournant vers Lily.

— Elle était avec Wendy quand je suis arrivé, je n'ai pas pu faire autrement que de l'emmener quand elle a appris qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à Gray, expliqua l'Exceed.

— Que se passe-t-il avec Gray ?! interrogea la jeune femme qui perdait patience.

— Avant d'approcher…, commença Gajeel prudemment en les arrêtant d'un geste, il faut qu'on vous prévienne que quelqu'un, un homme lui a fait quelque chose…

Le jeune homme hésitait à leur avouer exactement la nature de l'agression de Gray, elles le sauraient bien assez tôt, se disait-il.

— Wendy, tu risques de sentir certaines odeurs qui…, enchaîna-t-il avant de s'interrompre brutalement.

Gajeel vit la petite Wendy complètement bouleversée, qui regardait dans la direction de Gray. Quelques larmes se formèrent à la lisière de ses yeux noisette mais la jeune fille s'approcha malgré tout de son ami toujours assis sur le sol.

Elle avait déjà compris.

— Je…je dois le soigner…, bafouilla-t-elle au bord des larmes.

Erza ne comprenait pas ce qui pouvait bien se passer alors elle s'approcha à son tour et vit son meilleur ami sur le sol recouvert d'une couverture. Son visage était méconnaissable. La jeune femme ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état auparavant.

— Seigneur… Il faut le mettre sur le lit, suggéra-t-elle après avoir repris rapidement contenance.

Avant leur arrivée, Gajeel avait tiré le drap pour camoufler la tache de sang qui le souillait. Il n'eut pas le temps d'empêcher Erza de retirer le tissu dans l'intention d'y étendre le jeune homme.

Quand elle vit la tache rouge sombre mélangée à une autre substance, elle se figea une fraction de seconde et replaça rapidement le drap par-dessus comme si de rien était. Elle garda pour elle les sentiments qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. Erza n'était pas dupe, elle avait très bien compris ce qu'il s'était passé dans ce lit et pourquoi Gray se retrouvait si mal en point. La jeune femme garda pourtant encore une fois son calme, ne laissant rien paraître, seule une lueur dans son regard pouvait laisser entrevoir sa colère. Une colère sourde qui exploserait à un moment ou à un autre mais l'urgence était de s'occuper de Gray.

— Gajeel, aide-moi, lui demanda Erza d'une voix ferme.

Le jeune homme s'avança et se plaça d'un côté et Erza de l'autre pour soulever le jeune homme désespérément apathique et le déposer doucement sur le lit. La couverture fut à nouveau disposée sur son corps nu pour que Wendy puisse le soigner en toute quiétude.

La jeune fille approcha ses mains tremblantes au-dessus de Gray et commença son traitement, l'enveloppant d'une douce lumière, sous le regard protecteur de Charuru. La jeune fille, bien qu'elle ait compris ce qui était arrivé à son ami, fit preuve d'un sang froid et d'une maturité étonnante. Mais son cœur était malgré tout meurtri et son innocence de petite fille durement malmenée.

Au bout d'un moment, la petite bleue s'éloigna silencieusement du lit comme pour signifier qu'elle avait terminé.

Erza s'approcha de son ami et le secoua légèrement par les épaules.

— Gray ? Gray s'il te plaît réponds-moi !

Pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée de Juvia, les yeux du mage de glace se fixèrent sur autre chose que le vide. Il réagit enfin en posant ses yeux sur la rousse mais aucune émotion ne filtrait à travers son regard, terne, vide.

— Je vais aller le laver…, déclara la jeune femme. Gajeel, aide-moi à le soulever.

Le dragon d'acier s'exécuta et souleva son camarade avec une rare délicatesse. Une fois Gray remis sur pieds, Erza l'attrapa sous le bras et le conduisit dans la salle de bain attenante à la chambre. Le jeune homme tenait à peine sur ses jambes tremblantes et si la jeune femme ne l'avait pas tenu fermement, il serait sans aucun doute tombé.

Dans la salle d'eau, Erza ouvrit le robinet de la douche à son maximum en veillant bien à ce que la température ne soit ni trop froide, ni trop chaude.

Gray se laissa faire lorsque la jeune femme le plaça sous le jet d'eau bienfaiteur. Elle lui nettoya d'abord le visage avec une éponge puis, délicatement, elle se mit à lui laver les fesses souillées par le sang et les restes de semence de son agresseur. Elle n'était pas gênée par cette intimité, elle était sans doute d'ailleurs la seule à pouvoir se permettre autant de familiarité avec lui.

La jeune femme se remémora à cet instant ces moments heureux de son enfance où elle prenait son bain avec Gray et Natsu. À cette époque, la jeune femme s'occupait d'eux comme s'ils étaient ses petits frères. Bien qu'aucun lien de sang ne les unissait, c'était bien de cette façon qu'elle considérait les deux jeunes hommes. Oui, elle les aimait comme des frères et ce qui arrivait à l'un d'eux aujourd'hui la rendait d'autant plus triste et furieuse.

Le regard des deux amis se croisa. Ce qu'Erza lut alors dans les yeux bleus de Gray lui brisa le cœur. De la tristesse mais surtout une profonde détresse. Des larmes menaçaient de franchir la barrière de ses cils, puis, comme s'il reprenait soudainement conscience de la réalité implacable, Gray fondit en larme dans les bras de son amie qui ne put retenir les siennes de couler.

C'était la première fois que la jeune femme voyait son ami aussi vulnérable, alors elle le serra plus fort contre elle, contre son cœur, faisant fi de l'eau qui continuait à couler et qui trempait ses vêtements. Elle voulait lui transmettre son énergie, lui redonner goût en la vie.

Puis elle se décida à poser la question qui la taraudait, car elle en était sûre, Gray connaissait son agresseur et cet homme allait payer le prix fort pour son acte ignoble.

— Dis-moi qui t'as fait ça Gray ? lui demanda-t-elle dans un murmure.

Le mage de glace la regarda incrédule, les larmes dévalant toujours ses joues d'une pâleur cadavérique. Ses lèvres tremblaient, son corps se mit à frissonner. Il semblait assimiler chacun des mots prononcés par la jeune femme et prendre doucement conscience du sens de sa question.

Erza plaqua ses mains sur ses joues en voyant qu'il repartait peu à peu dans son état apathique.

— Gray ! Reste avec moi ! Dis-moi qui t'a fait ça !

Le jeune homme baissa la tête puis dans un murmure presque inaudible, répondit finalement à la jeune femme.

— Lyon.

Erza le regarda bouche-bée. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que le prénom que Gray venait de prononcer était celui de son ami d'enfance, celui qui lui avait sauvé la vie plusieurs fois. Lyon Vastia ?! Le même qui les avait cherché sans cesse pendant leurs sept années d'absence ? Son frère de cœur ! Elle regarda son ami droit dans les yeux, semblant chercher une explication rationnelle, mais il ne pouvait y en avoir.

— Lyon…, répéta-t-elle comme si le prononcer rendait cette terrible vérité réelle. C'est impossible…

Gray était sur le point de s'affaisser à nouveau, dans un réflex elle le rattrapa de justesse avant qu'il ne tombe contre la paroi de la douche. Le jeune homme se serra contre elle, tremblant.

— Je…je dormais Erza…je dormais et il… J'ai essayé…j'ai essayé mais…, essaya de lui raconter Gray mais il ne put terminer, les larmes coulant toujours plus.

Les mots se mélangeaient aux images, embrouillant ses idées qui devenaient incohérentes à mesure que Gray essayait de les exprimer.

— C'est fini Gray. Je suis là…, le consola la jeune femme en lui caressant les cheveux.

_Lyon Vastia._ Cet homme regretterait amèrement d'avoir posé ses mains sur Gray. C'était une promesse.

**oOoOo**

En attendant que leurs amis ne reviennent de la salle de bain, Gajeel avait pris l'initiative de nettoyer les traces de souillures sur le sol et de changer les draps du lit. Le jeune homme prit sur lui pour ne pas tout dévaster et détruire ce qui se trouvait à proximité dans la pièce. Il fulminait mais il garda malgré tout un sang froid apparent devant ses amis. Si lui-même n'était pas capable de le conserver alors il n'imaginait même pas ce que pouvait ressentir Erza qui le connaissait depuis bien plus longtemps ou Juvia qui était amoureuse de lui.

Lily et Charuru l'aidèrent dans sa tâche mais il refusa que Wendy ne prenne part au nettoyage. Quant à Juvia, elle était bien trop bouleversée pour se charger de quoique ce soit. Les deux jeunes filles restèrent donc ensemble, silencieuses, Wendy tenant la main de Juvia dans la sienne.

— Gajeel, tu as senti l'odeur de cet homme toi aussi, n'est-ce pas ? demanda timidement la mage céleste.

— Oui. Je connais cette odeur mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de qui elle provient, grogna-t-il.

— Moi aussi. Je n'arrive pas à croire que quelqu'un de notre connaissance ait pu…

La jeune fille fut interrompue par le retour de Gray et d'Erza. La jeune femme le maintenait toujours mais Gray semblait tenir un peu plus sur ses jambes.

— Je t'ai sorti des fringues, lui annonça Gajeel ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.

— Merci…, répondit le jeune homme d'une voix chevrotante.

Ses amis furent soulagés de le voir réagir enfin. Mais son état était encore loin d'être arrangé. Il lui faudrait beaucoup de temps pour s'en remettre. S'il s'en remettait seulement un jour…

— Gray, est-ce que tu as besoin d'aide pour t'habiller ? lui demanda la mage chevalier.

— Non ça va allait Erza…

— On t'attend à côté, lui dit-elle avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

Gray attendit que ses amis ne sorte puis s'assit machinalement sur son lit. Il resta seul dans cette chambre dans laquelle sa vie avait définitivement basculée il y avait à peine quelques heures de cela. Ce lit, cette fenêtre, tout lui rappelait le cauchemar qu'il avait vécu et qu'il vivait encore actuellement. Ses larmes reprirent de plus belle et Gray sanglota silencieusement tout en s'habillant. Ses mains tremblaient, ses gestes étaient incertains. Il se sentait plus minable que jamais. Comme s'il devait tout recommencer depuis le début.

La veille encore, il était ce jeune homme insouciant et excité à l'idée de partir en mission. Une cigarette. Les étoiles. La pleine lune. Une douce soirée d'été. Il avait le sentiment que c'était il y a une éternité. Mais maintenant…, il n'était plus le même homme et ne le serait sans doute plus jamais. Ce Gray avait définitivement disparu.

Mais ce qui lui paraissait le plus insurmontable dans toute cette histoire était qu'il avait perdu en même temps que sa dignité, l'une des personnes les plus importantes pour lui. La trahison de Lyon était bien plus douloureuse que tout le reste. Et s'il se remettrait effectivement de sa blessure physique, celle de son âme n'était pas prête de se refermer.

**oOoOo**

Pendant ce temps là, ses amis l'attendaient patiemment dans le salon. Gajeel faisait les cent pas pour éviter de se défouler sur les quelques meubles de la pièce. Wendy et Juvia étaient assises chacune sur une chaise tandis qu'Erza, assise sur le canapé, secouait sa jambe nerveusement. Lily était à ses côtés, impassible. L'ambiance était pesante, presque suffocante.

— Erza, comment va-t-il ? demanda Wendy rompant ainsi le silence qui s'était installé.

— C'est pire que ce que je ne pensais, avoua la jeune femme le regard dans le vague.

— Il le connait c'est ça ?! demanda Gajeel tout en connaissant très bien la réponse.

— Oui.

— Qui est-ce ? demanda Juvia d'un ton froid.

C'était la première fois depuis l'arrivée d'Erza et des autres que la jeune femme prononçait une phrase. La jeune femme semblait coincée entre deux mondes, ne sachant pas très bien dans lequel s'abandonner.

— Je ne peux pas…, marmonna la rousse.

— On a le droit de savoir Erza ! insista Gajeel qui commençait à s'agiter sérieusement.

— Très bien…, se résigna-t-elle au bout d'un moment. Je vais vous le dire mais promettez-moi de ne rien dire à Natsu ! les supplia-t-elle.

— Mais pourquoi ? demanda Wendy intriguée par cette demande. C'est aussi son ami et…

— S'il connait la vérité sur ce qui est arrivé à Gray et _qui_ lui a fait ça, la coupa la mage en armure, je pense qu'il serait capable de le tuer.

— Qui le blâmerait pour ça ?! aboya le dragon d'acier. J'irais même l'aider la salamandre ! Je me ferais une joie d'éclater sa gueule à…!

— Stop !

Les regards se tournèrent vers la rousse dont le visage était déformé par la tristesse. Ses amis l'avaient rarement vu dans cet état, ni même jamais puisque les seuls à la connaître si bien était Natsu, Gray et Lucy.

— S'il vous plaît… Promettez-le…, implora la jeune femme bouleversée.

— D'accord…, capitulèrent les mages sans grand enthousiasme.

La jeune femme s'affaissa dans le canapé comme écrasée soudainement par un poids insurmontable. Elle mit quelques minutes avant de divulguer le nom de l'agresseur de Gray.

— Il s'agit de… C'est Lyon… L'homme qui… l'homme qui l'a violé c'est Lyon Vastia !

_Lyon Vastia._

— Qu…?!

Cette nouvelle les choqua, les figeant sur place, chacun d'eux en proie à une réflexion intense. Tentant de comprendre. Mais pouvait-on seulement comprendre un tel geste ? Ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que le ravisseur de Gray soit quelqu'un de proche et encore moins son ami d'enfance. Cet homme pour lequel il éprouvait beaucoup d'affection même s'il ne le montrait pas.

_Inacceptable !_

Pourtant, il s'agissait bien de Lyon. Que s'était-il passé dans sa tête ?! Pourquoi en était-il arrivé à une telle extrémité ?! Pourquoi avoir fait une telle chose à Gray, son frère de cœur ?! Ça n'avait aucun sens pour eux.

Ils ne comprenaient pas et ne comprendraient sans doute jamais, quand bien même le mage de Lamia Scale leur donnerait une explication.

C'est à ce moment là que Gray choisit de refaire son apparition. Il portait un jean bleu et un col roulé de la même couleur alors que le début de l'été s'annonçait, la moiteur s'installant doucement en cette fin de mois de juin. Le jeune homme n'osait pas regarder ses amis en face.

_Ils savaient. _

Et cette seule pensée le rendait honteux. Oui il avait honte. Honte d'avoir été aussi faible, il se sentait sale et humilié. _Une merde ! _Il aurait voulu s'enterrer au plus profond de la terre et ne plus en sortir.

Ses bras tremblants se serrèrent contre sa poitrine dans une vaine tentative de protection.

Erza se leva et le prit dans ses bras, ne pouvant supporter de le voir aussi fragile. Il engouffra son visage dans ses cheveux soyeux et se sentit tout à coup en sécurité. S'il avait bien besoin de quelqu'un en ce moment, c'était bien d'Erza. Les autres n'osèrent pas rompre cette étreinte qui semblait lui procurer un certain réconfort.

— Gray, je sais que tu n'as peut-être pas envie d'en parler maintenant mais… Que comptes-tu faire ? demanda Erza en l'écartant doucement de sa poitrine.

— Comment ça ce que je compte faire ?

Gray la regardait étonné, il sortait à peine de sa torpeur et n'arrivait pas à comprendre sa question. Ses idées étaient embrouillées, son esprit embrumé.

— Pour Lyon, il faut faire quelque chose, le dénoncer…

Gray posa ses yeux, paniqué, sur ses amis puis comprit qu'Erza leur avait tout dit. Il fronça les sourcils et son regard se refroidit soudainement.

— Tu n'aurais pas dû Erza, l'accusa-t-il d'un ton glacial.

— Ils avaient le droit de savoir Gray.

Gray tourna le dos à ses compagnons en se passant nerveusement la main dans les cheveux.

— Pour répondre à ta question, je ne vais rien faire, déclara-t-il en leur refaisant face.

— Quoi ?! bondit Gajeel. Mais Gray ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu vas laisser cet enfoiré s'en tirer comme ça !

— Il… Il avait l'air de regretter…, commença-t-il la voix tremblotante.

Ses amis hoquetèrent face à l'apparente indulgence de Gray. Mais quand ils virent ses yeux à nouveau humides ils comprirent que pour lui il s'agissait bien plus que d'un viol… Ce crime était en soi abominable mais ce qui l'était encore plus c'était de connaître la personne qui en était responsable. Une personne qu'il aimait. Il lui faudrait sans doute du temps pour l'accepter.

— Mais Gray, se risqua Wendy, je sais que c'est ton ami mais ce qu'il t'a fait est impardonnable et il doit être puni pour ça…

— Je n'ai pas dit que je lui pardonnais…, marmotta le jeune homme pensif. En fait, je le déteste… Je le hais comme jamais je n'ai haï personne, déclara le jeune homme les larmes aux yeux et les poings serrés. Mais je veux juste…pouvoir oublier ! Vous comprenez ?

— Gray…

— Cette histoire ne concerne que moi ! s'énerva-t-il soudainement devant ses amis médusés. Ne vous en mêlez pas !

Gray voulait simplement oublier, tout recommencer depuis le début, redevenir l'homme qu'il était même s'il savait que ça n'était pas possible. Mais au moins pour quelques heures. Pourquoi ne comprenaient-ils pas cela ? Pourquoi voulaient-ils à tout prix qu'il dénonce Lyon ? Pourquoi voulait-il qu'il rende encore plus réel ce souvenir déjà bien trop présent en lui ?

En regardant la stupeur dans le regard de ses amis, Gray comprit avec horreur qu'il était allé trop loin. Ils ne méritaient pas qu'il les traite de cette façon, pas après ce qu'ils venaient de faire pour lui.

— Je…je ne voulais pas…je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il les larmes aux yeux.

Erza s'approcha de lui et lui caressa la joue tendrement.

— Tu n'as pas à t'excuser.

— On n'a pas à te dire ce que tu dois faire, ajouta Wendy honteuse.

— Ouais…, confirma Gajeel du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Le fait est qu'ils se sentaient tous coupables de lui avoir sauté dessus si tôt. Ils auraient dû attendre, ne pas se montrer si agressifs, pas maintenant. Gray ne semblait pas être prêt pour accepter d'accuser Lyon.

— Où est Juvia ? demanda soudainement Lily qui regardait la porte d'entrée restée grande ouverte.

La jeune femme ne semblait se trouver nulle part. Gray eut soudainement un mauvais pressentiment.

— Est-ce qu'elle sait…? demanda-t-il tout à coup.

— Oui, confirma Wendy.

Les yeux de Gray s'écarquillèrent en devinant où la jeune femme était partie.

— Merde !

Il attrapa des clés qui traînaient sur le guéridon à côté de la porte d'entrée et sortit d'un pas pressant. Ses amis le talonnèrent pour ne pas le perdre de vue, sans pour autant comprendre ce qu'il lui prenait.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?! demanda Wendy essoufflée par leur course rapide.

— Je crois que Juvia est partie régler ses comptes avec Lyon ! répondit Charuru.

— Bon sang c'est pas vrai ! J'aurais dû m'en douter ! pesta Gajeel. On devrait partir devant par les airs. Erza, on décolle !

— Oui ! Allez-y mais quand vous serez là-bas, n'envenimez pas les choses ! On doit arrêter Juvia avant qu'elle ne fasse une bêtise, rien d'autre !

Les Exceeds chargés des deux dragons slayers s'envolèrent le plus vite possible vers la guilde de Lyon, Lamia Scale, tandis qu'Erza « emprunta » un véhicule magique resté en stationnement devant l'immeuble de Gray, suivant ainsi le jeune homme qui avait pris place sur une moto.

**oOoOo**

* * *

**Nda : **Voilà pour ce second chapitre. Surpris que l'agresseur soit Lyon ? Je pense que plusieurs d'entre vous craignaient que ce soit Natsu... Je suppose que vous êtes soulagé ? XD Personnellement, je ne vois pas Natsu être capable de ce genre de chose alors qu'au contraire, Lyon a eu par le passé une période sombre, je trouvais donc ça plus plausible avec lui.

Vont-ils arriver avant que Juvia n'étripe Lyon pour de bon ? Et quelle sera la réaction de Gray quand il se retrouvera face à lui ?

N'hésitez à me donner votre avis surtout !

A dimanche prochain pour la suite : _Châtiment_.


	3. III-Châtiment

**Nda : **Voici le chapitre 3 avec un jour d'avance ! J'ai décidé de poster le samedi à partir de maintenant. :)

J'ai eu beaucoup de difficultés à améliorer ce chapitre. Mais finalement, j'ai réussi à le rendre un peu plus digeste, enfin j'espère. Comme le précédent chapitre il est assez long, j'ai hésité à le redécouper mais le contenu correspondait à ce titre en particulier alors je l'ai laissé tel quel.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira, bien qu'il ne soit pas très joyeux mais en même temps avec cette fic, il ne faudra pas vous attendre à de grands moments d'allégresse ! :D

Bonne lecture quand même !

* * *

**\- III -**

**_Châtiment_**

Gray quitta précipitamment Magnolia sur le dos de la moto magique qu'il s'était achetée à son retour de Crocus. Il mit les gaz et roula à pleine puissance en mettant seulement une demi-heure à atteindre la guilde de Lamia Scale alors qu'habituellement il lui fallait près de deux heures par le train.

Le jeune homme surgit en trombe dans la grande pièce aux murs immaculés en grès blanc, où des dizaines de personnes s'étaient agglutinées assistant, semblait-il, à un évènement important. Quand Gray força le passage en bousculant des mécontents, il assista médusé à une scène complètement surréaliste. Juvia était entourée d'une vague d'eau bouillonnante qui elle-même était cerclée d'une vaste aura noire. Son visage était méconnaissable. Sur ce visage habituellement doux qui laissait paraître la timidité et la bonté d'âme, ne transparaissait plus que la haine et une colère noire et menaçante sur le point d'exploser. Mais visiblement, les mages présents ne prenaient pas la menace au sérieux. Pourtant Gray savait mieux que personne, que dans cet état, la jeune femme était capable de créer un véritable cataclysme.

Juvia toisait du haut de sa vague le mage de glace de Lamia Scale : Lyon. Gray se figea en reconnaissant son ami. Non, son ancien ami. Il resta quelques secondes à regarder cet homme qu'il ne reconnaissait pas vraiment, cet homme qui l'avait agressé et humilié. Il était à la fois le Lyon qu'il connaissait et quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qui lui était étranger. A ce moment-là, plus rien n'avait d'importance autour de Gray, ne voyant plus que l'homme qui lui faisait face, ainsi que ses émotions – jusque là en sommeil par l'urgence du moment – désormais prêtes à émerger des limbes. Mais Gray fut interrompu dans ses pensées et dans sa contemplation par un grondement sourd qui fit trembler le sol sous ses pieds. Juvia était prête à attaquer. Gray s'obligea à reprendre ses esprits pour empêcher la catastrophe inévitable de se produire.

Il chassa rapidement les pensées noires qui l'assaillaient pour se concentrer sur sa camarade. L'urgence était d'empêcher Juvia de faire quelque chose qu'elle regretterait immanquablement par la suite.

— Lyon va payer pour ce qu'il a fait à Gray-sama ! rugit la jeune femme d'une voix rauque et menaçante.

Les fines gouttelettes se transformèrent rapidement en ondée de plus en plus cinglante qui menacerait bientôt d'inonder la guilde complètement.

— Non ! Juvia arrête !

La jeune femme se figea en entendant la voix de son aimé. L'eau cessa de tomber et la vague qui entourait la jeune femme se rétracta pour disparaître en vapeur. Juvia redescendit enfin doucement de son perchoir. Ses yeux bleus sombres aux couleurs de la tempête s'éclaircirent. Son visage s'adoucit immédiatement lorsqu'elle vit Gray face à elle.

Elle parut soulagée de le voir à nouveau debout et conscient. Pourtant dans le regard de Gray, la lueur qu'il avait encore la veille, cette lueur de jeune homme impulsif et insouciant, croquant dans la vie à pleines dents, oui, cette lueur avait bien disparu ne laissant place qu'à des pupilles tristes et vides.

— Mais Gray-sama…, tenta-t-elle de se défendre d'une voix étrangement fluette.

— Il n'y a pas de mais Juvia ! Rentre à Magnolia et ne te mêle pas de ça ! lui demanda-t-il d'une voix ferme.

La jeune femme, blessée par le ton sec de son ami, baissa la tête d'un air contrit, des larmes se formèrent dans le coin de ses yeux et commencèrent à inonder son visage de porcelaine. Elle regarda une dernière fois Lyon d'un œil qu'elle voulut menaçant puis à nouveau l'homme qu'elle aimait, mais celui-ci l'avait déjà oublié. Il fixait d'un regard éteint Lyon à quelques mètres devant lui.

Juvia quitta finalement la guilde de Lamia Scale, vidée de toute son énergie. Sa colère, sa rage lui avait permis de tenir jusque là mais maintenant, la peine reprenait sa place et elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait tenir comme ça longtemps.

Gray avait repris à nouveau conscience de la présence de Lyon devant lui. Un fatras d'émotions commençait à l'envahir de nouveau, émotions contradictoires, insidieuses… Mais l'une d'elle s'imposa d'elle-même, envahissant chacun de ses muscles, chacune de ses veines jusqu'à oppresser son cœur : la rage.

Lyon, quant à lui, restait figé et le regardait d'un air triste et abattu. Il semblait attendre sa sentence avec résignation.

— Je t'attends dehors Lyon, ordonna Gray d'une voix cassante.

Des murmures se firent entendre autour de lui quand il quitta la pièce mais Gray n'en fit pas grand cas. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Ses tempes vibraient d'un son assourdissant ravivant ses sentiments sur le point d'exploser.

**oOoOo**

Quand Lyon passa les portes de la guilde, son ancien condisciple l'attendait en face à quelques mètres devant la porte, droit et bien planté sur ses jambes, les poings serrés, le regard fixe et glacial.

Son cœur se serra en voyant la haine transparaître de sa personne. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça.

— Gray, je…

— Ferme-la espèce d'enfoiré ! lui cria Gray.

Le mage de Fairy Tail s'avança d'un pas rapide et menaçant, et lui asséna un violent coup de poing en plein visage qui fit voler Lyon contre le mur de la guilde. Les mages qui commençaient à sortir les uns après les autres, curieux de savoir ce qu'il se passait entre les deux hommes, se figèrent devant la scène.

— Lève-toi Lyon ! ordonna le jeune homme ivre de rage. Lève-toi je te dis ! répéta-t-il devant l'inaction du jeune homme.

Le mage de Lamia Scale s'exécuta tremblant, du sang coulant de sa lèvre éclatée.

— S'il te plaît Gray… Ecoute-moi…

— T'écouter ?! Je ne veux rien entendre qui vienne de toi !

Puis il recommença à le frapper. Gray le tenait fermement par le col, contre la façade de la guilde et le frappait toujours plus, ne retenant désormais plus ses coups. Plus il frappait, plus sa haine augmentait. Sa raison l'avait momentanément quitté.

C'était plus facile de se laisser aller. Ne plus réfléchir. Ne plus penser. Frapper. Frapper encore et toujours. Enlever, supprimer, détruire, cette humiliation au goût de fiel. Insidieux poison glissant dans ses veines comme le serpent sur sa proie.

Lyon, le visage ruisselant du sang âpre se laissait pourtant faire. Peut-être que les coups laveraient un peu cet acte répugnant ?

_Mensonge_.

Le goût du sang lui faisait oublier celui putride de sa lâcheté. Fermer les yeux et accepter la haine de l'homme qu'il aimait. C'était son châtiment et il ne pouvait que l'accepter. La douleur. Les os qui craquaient. Oublier.

Son inaction ne fit qu'encourager encore davantage la rage du mage de Fairy Tail, rouge de colère.

— Défends-toi bordel ! lui criait-il hors de lui.

Le voir aussi passif après ce qu'il lui avait fait le mettait hors de lui. Il voulait qu'il se lève et qu'il se batte contre lui, qu'il se défende. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ressentait-il ce besoin ? Peut-être pour justifier son accès de rage ou peut-être avait-il besoin de se prendre des coups lui aussi, pour le laver de cette humiliation et cette honte qui lui collaient à la peau. Ou pour oublier, simplement.

Malgré les larmes, Lyon ne bougeait toujours pas à la stupéfaction de ses camarades de la guilde qui n'osaient pas s'interposer entre les deux hommes jusqu'à ce que Jura n'arrive enfin pour les séparer. Il enserra Gray de ses bras puissants lequel se débattait comme un beau diable. Ce comportement en étonna plus d'un, le mage de glace de Fairy Tail ayant la réputation d'un jeune homme plutôt posé et retenu habituellement.

— Arrête Gray ! Tu vas le tuer !

— Lâche-moi ! Lyon relève-toi et bats-toi bordel ! se débattit Gray s'en pouvoir se dégager de l'étreinte du mage saint.

Lyon, le visage ensanglanté et baigné par les larmes de sa honte le regarda, dévasté. Il ne pouvait que l'accepter. Lyon était simplement résigné. Pourquoi se battre ? Dans quel but rendre des coups qu'il méritait ? Pourquoi Gray voulait tant qu'il se défende ? Pour se lâcher complètement peut-être et laisser exploser toute sa colère ? Peut-être.

— Lâche-le Jura, demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante mais étrangement basse à son ami.

— Mais…

— Lâche-le ! s'emporta-t-il malgré lui.

Jura était surpris de cette réaction inhabituelle de son ami qui n'avait jamais haussé la voix contre lui. Il libéra pourtant Gray qui s'avança de nouveau vers son ancien ami.

— Tue-moi, le supplia Lyon les lèvres tremblantes. Je le mérite alors tue-moi.

Entendre sa voix était encore pire qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Gray avait envie de hurler jusqu'à s'en détruire la voix. Etre devant lui, l'entendre, le toucher. C'était beaucoup trop pour lui. Et maintenant il lui demandait de le tuer ? _Tentant_. Gray le saisit par le col.

— Te tuer ?! Et comme ça je serais le seul à vivre avec ce que tu m'as fait ?! Hors de question que je te fasse ce cadeau Lyon ! cracha-t-il en le lâchant brusquement, le faisant retomber contre le mur.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux, sans plus bouger. Un silence lourd et pesant s'installa entre eux tandis que les mages assistant à la scène n'osaient rompre ce contact invisible et silencieux. Plus aucune émotion ne filtrait. Le calme avant la tempête ? Ou bien…

— Lyon ! s'écria une jeune fille derrière eux.

Chélia se précipita auprès de son coéquipier qui gisait encore contre le mur. Horrifiée la jeune fille ne put que constater l'état déplorable dans lequel il était. Son visage n'était qu'une masse rougeâtre dont seul l'acier de ses yeux ressortait, fixant intensément l'homme qui lui avait infligé ses blessures.

— Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?! accusa la jeune fille en regarda le brun d'un œil menaçant.

Gray semblait ne pas la voir et gardait son regard fixé sur son ancien ami, les larmes aux yeux cette fois-ci. La vague d'émotions qui l'avait submergée quelques minutes plus tôt venait de s'échouer subitement. Étrangement, toute sa colère et sa rage s'était envolée. Mais que restait-il maintenant ? Le vide. Le néant. La douleur.

Gray le regardait pour la première fois comme un étranger. Cet homme face à lui n'était pas Lyon. L'homme qu'il avait connu n'était désormais qu'un lointain souvenir. Un mirage. Tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble, les joies, les peines, les retrouvailles. Tout avait été balayé en un seul instant.

— Je t'ai toujours admiré Lyon…, commença-t-il d'une voix basse à peine audible et des sanglots dans la voix. Je t'ai admiré et respecté, même après ce que tu as fait sur l'île de Galuna. Tu étais comme un grand frère pour moi et je…je me sentais en sécurité avec toi.

Gray tremblait. Etait-ce de peur ? De froid ? Peu probable mais étrangement, la position qu'il prenait, ses bras serrés sur sa poitrine le faisait ressembler à un petit garçon. Perdu. Effrayé. Le voyant ainsi, il rappela à Lyon cet enfant blessé qu'il avait retrouvé sous les décombres quinze ans plus tôt avec Ul. Mais cette fois-ci, ce désespoir qu'il lisait dans son regard était causé par sa faute à lui. Et à lui-seul.

— Je pensais qu'il ne pouvait rien m'arriver tant que tu étais là, continua-t-il alors que Lyon l'écoutait silencieusement. Que je pourrais compter sur toi quoiqu'il arrive. J'aurais donné ma vie pour toi Lyon. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que tu me détestes autant ?

Cette dernière question sonnait comme une supplique teintée de détresse. Gray ne put empêcher cette fois-ci, ses larmes de couler. Lyon qui n'avait de cesse de le regarder n'avait qu'une seule envie désormais : le prendre dans ses bras, le protéger, comme avant _ce_ jour… Mais c'est une chose qu'il ne pourrait plus faire. Jamais_._ Et cette prise de conscience lui brisa le cœur pour de bon.

Gray était persuadé qu'il le détestait alors qu'il s'agissait de tout le contraire pour Lyon. C'était cet amour complètement insensé qui l'avait poussé à commettre ce crime abominable. Aujourd'hui, il se rendait compte avec effroi qu'il avait brisé la vie de la personne qu'il chérissait le plus au monde et que plus rien ne pourrait changer ça.

— Non Gray… je ne te déteste pas… je… au contraire…

Mais ses mots moururent dans ses sanglots. Il voulait lui dire à quel point il l'aimait, à quel point cet amour lui faisait mal et le consumait à petit feu depuis son retour de Crocus. Comment lui faire comprendre ? Comment lui dire à quel point il se dégoûtait, à quel point il voulait retourner en arrière et défaire ce qu'il avait fait ? Mais à quoi bon maintenant… ? Il l'avait perdu. Gray ne reviendrait plus jamais vers lui, il le savait.

— Alors pourquoi ? Tu étais tout ce qu'il me restait de mon passé. Quand je te regardais, je repensais à Ul et à notre vie avec elle. C'est tout ce qu'il nous restait à tous les deux alors pourquoi l'avoir détruit ? Maintenant, il ne reste plus rien ! Ul, Ultear, toi… Je n'ai plus personne.

Gray se sentit vide, plus que jamais. Il s'était défoulé sur lui, il lui avait dit ce qu'il ressentait, il avait vidé son sac, mais à quoi tout cela avait-il servi ? Il se retourna, sans plus un regard pour Lyon et s'en alla les larmes dévalant ses joues pâles. Des regards intrigués, figés, révulsés, accompagnèrent son départ.

Gray avait l'impression que quelqu'un s'était saisit de son cœur et lui broyait impitoyablement d'une lente cruauté. Il avait la sensation qu'il était sur le point d'éclater, de se briser en mille morceaux. Il s'était fait agresser de la pire des manières mais plus encore par l'une des personnes en qui il avait le plus confiance, l'une des personnes qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Par son frère de cœur.

Les amis de Gray qui étaient arrivés sur place un peu plus tôt pour retrouver Juvia avaient assisté à toute la scène, se sentant impuissants fasse à la douleur du jeune homme, ils avaient choisi de lui laisser le soin de régler ses comptes avec Lyon. Ils avaient hésité à intervenir quand la situation avait commencé à empirer mais Jura était intervenu. Gray avait fait montre d'une rare violence avec Lyon mais ses amis le comprenaient très bien. Ils ne pouvaient pas lui en valoir pour cela. Eux-mêmes ressentaient cette colère vis-à-vis de Lyon.

Gray devait en passer par là. C'était la première étape à franchir pour remonter la pente. Il avait perdu bien plus qu'un simple ami ce jour là. C'était injuste que ce soit à lui de payer le prix fort pour l'acte inconsidéré d'un autre.

**oOoOo**

Lyon regarda impuissant son ami s'en aller. Ce serait sans doute la dernière fois qu'il le verrait, alors il suivit sa silhouette du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne disparaisse définitivement de sa vue, le laissant à nouveau seul face à ses démons. Et ne laissant qu'un parfum de regrets sur sa route.

Chélia voulut soigner ses blessures avec sa magie mais Lyon la repoussa brusquement.

Son inaction vis-à-vis de Gray avait surpris la jeune fille autant que ses amis de la guilde qui maintenant, s'étonnaient que le jeune homme refuse les soins de leur God-slayer.

— Mais…, essaya-t-elle de protester.

— Je mérite ces blessures, lui répondit-il en se relevant difficilement.

Il avait mal, de nombreuses contusions recouvraient son visage. Gray n'y était pas allé de main morte. Mais peu importait. Il les avait méritait. Chaque coup porté lui rappelait ce soir-là où il avait pris la mauvaise décision, la seule à ne pas prendre. Il voulait, non, il avait besoin de ressentir cette douleur qui réussissait à endormir légèrement celle de son cœur.

Yuka qui était arrivé quelques minutes avant le départ de Gray, voulut aider son ami à se relever mais celui-ci le repoussa également.

— Qu'est-ce qui te prend…?

— _Lyon ! Va à l'infirmerie tout de suite ! Même si tu ne veux pas te faire soigner par Chélia, je ne veux pas d'un mage dans cet état dans ma guilde ! Ensuite tu viendras dans mon bureau !_ résonna la voix du maître de Lamia Scale Ooba baba.

— Oui maître.

L'homme se résigna à se laisser conduire à l'infirmerie de la guilde mais refusa toute aide de ses amis. Il savait qu'ensuite son avenir se jouerait dans le bureau de son maître. Avenir qu'il avait déjà décidé. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix et il le savait.

**oOoOo**

Gray était parti marcher quelques heures avant de rejoindre ses amis qui l'attendaient près des véhicules. L'après-midi était bien entamée lorsque les mages de Fairy Tail repartirent vers Magnolia.

Gajeel chevaucha la moto avec Juvia restée apathique derrière son dos, tandis qu'Erza avait embarqué Wendy, Gray et les deux Exceeds à bord de la voiture. Personne n'avait osé prononcer le moindre mot depuis leur départ. Erza gardait un œil sur Gray par l'intermédiaire du rétroviseur et vit à quel point il était dévasté. Bon sang. Qu'allait-il devenir maintenant qu'il avait affronté Lyon ? La jeune femme se promis de rester attentive à son comportement pendant quelques temps. Gray était du genre à tout intérioriser et la rousse était bien placée pour savoir que rien de bon ne pouvait en ressortir.

Les deux véhicules magiques s'arrêtèrent devant la guilde mais Gray refusa d'y entrer. Il voulait être seul.

— Tu es sûr que ça va aller Gray ?

— Oui merci, je vais rentrer chez moi.

Erza hésita à le laisser mais elle savait aussi que si elle lui forçait la main, il se braquerait de nouveau. Le petit groupe se sépara donc chacun de son côté avec seulement quelques signes timides de salutation pour signifier leur départ.

**oOoOo**

Gray avait arpenté les rues de Magnolia sans réel but. Sa tête était vide mais il savait qu'à un moment ou à un autre, ses émotions remonteraient à la surface pour le hanter de nouveau. Pour le moment, il profitait de ce moment d'accalmie pour prendre l'air simplement. Marcher lui faisait du bien.

Mais quand le jour commença à décliner et les rues lentement se vider de leurs badauds, il ne voulut pas s'éterniser dehors et reprit la direction de son appartement. Il repensa alors malgré lui, à sa rencontre avec Lyon. Il avait refusé de se défendre mais ne lui avait pas non plus donné la moindre explication sur son geste. Mais le voir à ce moment là, avait rendu la vérité bien plus réelle qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Gray ne comprenait pas, et se poser cette question inlassablement, le fatiguait.

Des tas d'autres questions se bousculaient encore dans sa tête mais il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir correctement. Ses idées étaient bien trop embrouillées, il se sentait trop blessé, humilié, trahi, triste.

Alors que Gray se rapprochait de son appartement, il entendit des pas précipités venant derrière lui.

_— Hey mec !_

_Non !_

Une angoisse incontrôlée l'envahie. Gray se sentait encore une fois menacé. Il ne pensait plus qu'à une chose : fuir. Ne pas se retourner, continuer à marcher, s'éloigner, se retrouver en sécurité. Il accéléra le pas la peur au ventre jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une poigne sur son épaule le retournant de force.

— Hey !

Il voulut s'enfuir mais quand il recula, son dos percuta un mur, l'empêchant de tomber mais l'acculant face à son agresseur. Il se prépara à lancer un sort dans une tentative de se protéger. Il ne se laisserait pas faire une seconde fois. Ses mains tremblaient.

— Hey tout doux mec ! Je voulais juste t'emprunter ton feu ! s'excusa un jeune homme en levant les bras en signe de paix.

Gray le regarda ahuri, se rendant compte de sa réaction disproportionnée. Il baissa ses bras lentement tout en toisant son vis-à-vis d'un air suspicieux puis il fouilla dans sa poche et tendit d'une main tremblante son briquet à l'homme.

— Whaou ! Ça va mon vieux ? On dirait qu't'as vu un fantôme ! lui déclara-t-il après avoir tiré une première bouffée dans sa cigarette.

Mais au lieu de lui répondre, Gray récupéra son briquet et s'éloigna prestement de l'individu.

_— Trop bizarre le mec !_ entendit-il derrière lui.

Gray ne fit plus grand cas de l'homme et se mit à courir pour atteindre son appartement aussi vite que possible. Il avait peur, il était terrifié même, et ne cessait de regarder autour de lui, à l'affût du moindre danger. Les battements de son cœur l'empêchaient d'entendre clairement l'arrivée d'un danger potentiel. Il devait rentrer. S'enfermer et attendre. Mais attendre quoi ?

Il monta les étages quatre à quatre, longea le corridor qui menait à son appartement, qu'il atteint essoufflé. Il regarda une dernière fois derrière lui puis, quand il voulut ouvrir sa porte, sa main tremblait tellement qu'il ne put insérer la clé dans la serrure du premier coup. Il posa son front contre la surface en bois, en essayant de reprendre calmement son souffle mais au lieu de cela, ses larmes recommencèrent à couler de plus belle. Son poing s'écrasa violemment sur la malheureuse qui grinça sous l'impact.

— Merde !

Gray entendit une porte s'ouvrir doucement derrière lui. Sans doute sa voisine, trop curieuse pour rester bien sagement chez elle mais surtout bien trop froussarde pour s'aventurer dans le couloir. Gray soupira.

Il réussit finalement à ouvrir la porte qu'il verrouilla aussitôt derrière lui. Il se précipita ensuite vers la fenêtre du salon pour vérifier si elle était bien fermée. Il voulut faire de même pour la fenêtre de sa chambre mais quand il pénétra dans la pièce, tout lui revint en mémoire par des flashs aveuglants. Ses yeux se posèrent sur son lit qui avait été soigneusement refait par ses amis mais il ne put s'empêcher de se revoir allongé, le corps de Lyon sur lui le violant dans son sommeil. Ses poings se serrèrent. Une rage sourde l'envahie à nouveau.

Du verre brisé, du bois craquant dans un bruit sourd, des raclements. Le jeune homme s'appliqua à tout détruire autour de lui. Les objets sur sa commode, sur son bureau. Il s'en prit au lit lui-même qu'il retourna violemment, brisant l'armature de bois et les lattes. Il éventra le matelas avec des épées de glace. Retourna les deux chevets de part et d'autre du lit désormais inutilisable. Gray ne se contrôlait plus, détruisant tout ce qu'il pouvait puis quand il se saisit de la photo qu'il regardait chaque soir avant de s'endormir, ses larmes coulèrent et dans un accès de fureur, il jeta son plus précieux souvenir contre le mur. Le verre se brisa sur l'image de ce passé désormais détruit à jamais.

— Nonnnn !

Ses poings s'échouèrent finalement sur le mur le plus proche. Il s'acharna contre lui, écorchant ses mains, trouant impitoyablement la cloison. Il ne sentait pas la douleur. Le sang, les larmes. Les cris.

Puis vint le silence. Tout se mélangeait tout autour de lui et dans sa tête.

A bout de force, Gray, désormais vide, s'effondra sur ses genoux. Il avait le sentiment d'avoir tout perdu. Il regarda ses mains rougies par le sang, tremblantes puis se releva chancelant. Il sortit de sa chambre sans un dernier regard derrière lui et se dirigea vers la salle de bain où il se rinça abondamment les mains dans l'eau glacée.

Gray fixait le sang qui coulait jusqu'à ce que l'eau devienne plus claire. Il jeta un œil sur son reflet dans le miroir et eut l'impression d'être face à un étranger. Ce reflet le dégoûtait. Ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés et trahissaient les larmes qu'il versait depuis son brusque retour à la réalité ce jour là. Mais surtout cette lueur de folie qu'il lu dans son regard lui fit peur plus que le reste.

Gray regagna son salon, s'emmitoufla dans son blouson et ressorti de son appartement, l'air hagard.

Il marcha pendant des heures dans les rues de la ville, sans réel but, sans se rendre compte de la nuit tombée et des lumières qui s'éteignaient les unes après les autres. Contrairement à quelques heures plus tôt, il se fichait de ce qui pouvait l'entourer ou des rares personnes qu'il croisait sur son chemin.

Quand il fut trop épuisé pour poursuivre sa route, il se dirigea vers la guilde. Gray ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui. Et le seul endroit où il se sentait encore en sécurité était cette auberge qui l'avait vu grandir. Celle-ci devait être vide étant donné l'heure avancée de la nuit. Il s'engouffra à l'intérieur en matérialisant une clé de glace.

La guilde était déserte, il ne l'avait pas souvent vu aussi vide. Il croyait entendre au loin des rires et des verres qui s'entrechoquaient, de la musique faisant vibrer les cœurs. Mais ce n'était qu'une illusion.

Gray se dirigea vers le fond de la salle où il se blottit sur une banquette. Cette nuit là, il ne réussit pas à s'endormir car dès qu'il fermait les yeux, il _le_ voyait. Son sourire, son regard rieur. Ces images de Lyon d'abord positives, le raillaient maintenant. Cruelle plaisanterie. Amertume.

**oOoOo**

Le lendemain, Makarov reçut le maître de Lamia Scale dans son bureau à l'étonnement des mages présents à la guilde ce jour-là. Erza qui discutait au bar avec Mirajane et Kana, savait que la visite de la vieille femme était en rapport avec l'incident de la veille entre Juvia, Gray et Lyon. Elle souhaitait de tout son cœur que cette histoire sordide ne se retournerait pas contre son ami. Il n'avait pas besoin d'autres problèmes en ce moment…

Le jeune homme en question arriva justement, au moment même où la vieille femme ressortait du bureau du maître. Il avait l'air épuisé avec son visage mal rasé et ses cheveux en bataille, plus encore qu'à l'accoutumée. Les mages qu'il croisa s'étonnèrent de le voir dans cet état mais n'eurent pas le temps de se poser plus de questions car Gray se figea soudainement en voyant la vieille femme descendre le large escalier, en se dirigeant droit sur lui.

Gray n'osait pas bouger tant cette femme était impressionnante malgré sa si petite taille. Il savait qu'elle pouvait être redoutable sachant à quel point les mages de sa guilde la craignaient. Allait-elle le faire tourbillonner comme elle se plaisait à le faire avec ses propres mages…?

Au lieu de cela, lorsqu'elle fut assez proche de lui, elle lui prit la main et la pressa affectueusement dans la sienne en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

— Je suis désolé mon garçon. Je ne peux accepter dans ma guilde, un mage qui soit capable de faire autant de mal à l'un des siens.

Puis elle s'en alla, laissant Gray complètement pantelant et abasourdi, essayant de comprendre ce qui venait juste de se passer à l'instant.

Qu'avait bien pu vouloir dire la vieille femme ? Son regard n'était en rien menaçant, bien au contraire. Etait-elle au courant ? Se pouvait-il que Lyon lui ait tout avoué ?

Erza s'approcha doucement de son ami qui n'avait toujours pas bougé et qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

— Est-ce que ça va ?

Gray acquiesça d'un petit signe de tête au moment où la porte de la guilde s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas.

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là, la vieille ? demanda Natsu qui venait de rentrer brusquement après avoir croisé le maître de Lamia Scale sur son chemin.

Natsu n'eut pas le loisir d'obtenir la moindre réponse car il entendit raisonner la voix du maître qui demandait à Gray de le rejoindre dans son bureau. Décidément, il se passait des choses étranges à la guilde ce jour-là.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe le glaçon ? demanda Natsu en toisant son ami.

Le regard de Gray associé à son allure négligée l'intrigua. Natsu reconnut une lueur qu'il avait déjà vue par le passé : un mélange de tristesse et de culpabilité. Mais il sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose en plus. Gray semblait être passé sous un rouleau compresseur. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait aussi abattu. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Il semblait si différent tout à coup…

Natsu le regarda se rendre vers le bureau du maître comme s'il se dirigeait tout droit à l'abattoir.

— Erza, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Gray ? demanda-t-il à la jeune femme.

— Désolé Natsu mais je ne peux rien te dire…

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. Erza le connaissait bien, elle savait qu'il était inutile de lui mentir. Aussi elle était sûre que son ami ferait tout pour connaître la vérité mais elle espérait le plus tard possible.

Gajeel, Wendy et Juvia suivis des Exceeds arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard. La mine complètement défaite de cette dernière n'aiderait sans doute pas à garder la vérité secrète bien longtemps…

**oOoOo**

C'est une dizaine de minutes plus tard que Gray sortit du bureau de Makarov. Il avait l'air bouleversé et des larmes recouvraient son visage. Le jeune homme semblait également en colère.

— Gray ! Attends ! essaya de le retenir le vieil homme qui avait bien du mal à le suivre avec ses petites jambes.

— Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas !

— Mais tu n'as pas le choix Gray ! Ce n'est pas seulement pour toi que tu dois le faire mais aussi pour tous ceux qui peuvent se retrouver dans la même situation que toi !

— Non ! Tu ne penses pas que le bannissement est déjà bien assez suffisant…?!

Le bannissement ? Mais de quoi parlait-il à la fin ? Gray n'était tout de même pas banni de la guilde ?! Les mages qui assistaient à la scène en contrebas ne comprenaient plus rien à ce qui se passait.

— Gray…, se radoucit le vieil homme.

Mais il savait déjà qu'il ne pourrait pas le convaincre. Quand Gray avait pris une décision, c'était impossible de lui faire changer d'avis. Ce garçon était une vraie tête de mule, se disait le maître tendrement.

— Je t'en prie…, ne me force pas à faire ça…, le supplia le jeune homme en larmes.

Makarov était bouleversé par sa détresse. Certes, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Gray s'acharnait à ce point à protéger son condisciple malgré ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, mais il finit par l'accepter. Du moins pour le moment…

**oOoOo**

Quand Gray arriva au bas des escaliers, tous les mages de la guilde le fixaient d'un œil interrogateur. Gray avait occulté leur présence et n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde qu'ils puissent l'entendre. Passé sa stupeur, il se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers la sortie tout en s'essuyant les yeux et les joues d'un revers de manche. Mais alors qu'il était sur le point d'ouvrir la porte, il se heurta à une tornade rose. _Chélia_.

— Menteur ! l'insulta la jeune fille à peine arrivée. Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à Lyon pour qu'il s'accuse d'une telle chose, hein ?! Tu vas tout de suite dire à notre maître qu'il n'est pas un…ce n'est pas un pervers…

Ses derniers mots se perdirent dans ses sanglots qu'elle ne réussit pas à contenir plus longtemps. Gray la regarda abasourdi. Alors c'était bien ça, Lyon s'était accusé lui-même auprès de son maître ce qui avait conduit à son bannissement. Le jeune homme ne savait pas quoi répondre à cette gamine qu'il connaissait à peine. Pourtant, malgré ses accusations, il ressentit une certaine tristesse pour elle.

— Il a été banni de la guilde… Sans même se défendre, il accepte de partir comme ça…, murmura la jeune fille visiblement chamboulée. Comment tu as pu lui faire une chose pareille alors qu'il était ton ami ?! Il n'a pas pu… Il n'est pas capable de faire quelque chose comme ça… C'est impossible !

Chélia se mit à frapper Gray avec ses petits poings, laissant ainsi éclater sa rage et sa peine. Gray se laissa faire comme si rien ne pouvait plus l'atteindre. Elle pouvait bien le tuer si elle voulait, il s'en fichait. Plus rien n'avait d'importance désormais.

— Chélia, Arrête ! s'écria Wendy. Arrête de t'en prendre à lui !

La mage céleste s'était saisie de la jeune fille par les épaules et se plaça entre elle et Gray faisant de son corps un barrage entre les deux. Dans ses yeux brûlait une flamme incandescente.

— Mais… Comment peux-tu protéger ce type après ce qu'il a fait ? se défendit la petite rose. Il est venu avec Juvia à la guilde où ils ont attaqué Lyon qui était sans défense ! Il n'a pas pu lui faire… Ce n'est pas possible… Je ne peux pas y croire…

— J'ai soigné Gray, répondit la mage céleste d'une voix froide. C'est moi qui l'ai soigné ! Et crois-moi que si j'avais pu, c'est moi qui aurait réglé son compte à ce salaud ! asséna-t-elle implacable.

C'était la première fois que la mage de Lamia Scale voyait Wendy dans cet état depuis qu'elles se connaissaient et qu'elles étaient devenues amies pendant les Grands Jeux Magiques. C'était d'ailleurs aussi la première fois pour les mages de Fairy Tail, plutôt habitués à la gentillesse et à la discrétion de la fillette. Mais là, la fillette innocente semblait avoir pris plusieurs années d'un seul coup. Wendy avait grandi bien trop vite, se disait Charuru tristement.

Comme si Chélia s'était prise un coup de poing en pleine figure, elle sut que Wendy disait la vérité, son amie était bien trop bouleversée et elle la savait incapable de mentir sur quelque chose d'aussi terrible. Pourtant elle ne voulait pas y croire. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le jeune homme qu'elle venait d'accuser d'être un menteur et se rendit compte brusquement de la souffrance qu'il ressentait au plus profond de lui, souffrance qu'elle décela dans son regard quand ses yeux bleus sombres se posèrent sur elle.

Les jambes de la jeune fille se dérobèrent et Chélia s'effondra à genoux sur le sol de la guilde, devant l'incompréhension générale. Wendy s'agenouilla devant elle et la pris dans ses bras sans rien dire.

**oOoOo**

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sherry surgit à son tour dans la salle et se précipita vers sa cousine qui était encore dans les bras de Wendy, pleurant à chaudes larmes.

Elle attrapa Chélia sous le bras et la souleva doucement. Avant de quitter la guilde, elle regarda Gray affectueusement.

— Je suis désolée…, prononça-t-elle dans un murmure avant de sortir.

La lourde porte se referma sur les deux jeunes femmes et un silence pesant et inhabituel envahit la guilde, habituellement vibrante de gaité et rythmée par de joyeuses bagarres.

— C'était quoi ça ?! demanda Natsu avant de poser son regard sur son ami. Gray ?

Mais sans même un regard, Gray quitta la guilde à son tour sans se retourner.

**oOoOo**

* * *

**Nda :** Voilà pour ce chapitre. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Les différentes réactions des personnages vous ont-elles parus justifiées ?

J'ai hésité à supprimer le passage avec Chélia mais je voulais aussi montrer que l'acte de Lyon ne touchait pas uniquement Gray et ses amis mais aussi les siens. Et puis, j'aimais bien la réaction de Wendy, protectrice avec l'un de ses coéquipiers, je la vois bien évoluer de cette façon personnellement.

Natsu n'a pas encore appris la nouvelle ici. D'après vous comment réagira-t-il quand il l'apprendra ?

N'hésitez surtout pas à commenter ! C'est important pour moi d'avoir vos avis sur une fiction avec un tel sujet. S'il y a des choses qui ne vous semblent pas réalistes ou cohérentes, allez-y balancez ! Je me munis de mon casque. ^^

A samedi prochain pour le chapitre qui s'intitulera _Étreinte_ et qui sera centré sur Gray et Natsu cette fois-ci.


	4. IV-Etreinte

**Nda :** Comme promis, un chapitre un peu plus intimiste donc, mais aussi plus doux et léger centré sur Gray et Natsu. Il est bien plus long que prévu aussi, plus je me relie et plus j'en rajoute, va falloir que je me soigne sérieusement ! XD

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**\- IV -**

**_Etreinte_**

Natsu sortit précipitamment de la guilde avec la ferme intention de rattraper Gray. Son comportement l'inquiétait et la scène à laquelle il venait juste d'assister lui laissait un goût amer. Natsu avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il n'avait jamais vu le glaçon dans cet état et la visite du maître de Lamia Scale à la guilde pour annoncer le bannissement de cet imbécile de Lyon, ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Que s'était-il passé avec lui ? On ne bannissait pas un mage pour des broutilles, alors qu'avait bien pu faire Lyon pour qu'il subisse l'humiliation ultime ? Et pour quelle raison Gray avait-il réagi aussi violemment avec le maître ? Et puis qu'est-ce que cette gamine de Lamia Scale avait bien pu vouloir dire ? Natsu avait beau y réfléchir dans tous les sens il n'y comprenait rien et cette situation l'agaçait particulièrement.

Le pire dans toute cette histoire était que ses amis semblaient être au courant de toute l'affaire alors que lui avait été mis à l'écart. Il enrageait intérieurement contre eux… et contre Gray qu'il avait bien l'intention de corriger pour son indifférence totale envers lui ! Depuis quand les membres de son équipe se faisaient des cachoteries ?!

Natsu retrouva son rival, comme il le prévoyait, au bord de la rivière. Gray était assis sur l'herbe la tête entre ses bras et le dragon slayer l'entendit distinctement sangloter. A la minute même où il le vit dans cet état de détresse, toute son amertume s'envola d'un seul coup. Il s'approcha doucement de lui et s'assit silencieusement à ses côtés.

— Je savais que je te trouverais ici, annonça-t-il.

Gray sursauta en entendant la voix de Natsu. Il s'essuya rapidement les yeux d'un revers de manche pour lui cacher ses larmes qu'il trouvait honteuses. Il ne supportait pas de montrer ses faiblesses devant les autres et encore moins devant la tête à flammes.

— Si tu me disais plutôt ce qui se passe au lieu de t'essuyer lâchement les yeux, lâcha Natsu.

Gray le regarda d'un œil noir. Oui il pleurait et alors ? Il savait que c'était un signe de faiblesse bien sûr mais de là à parler de lâcheté ! Gray se sentit blessé par ces paroles injustes.

— Qu'est-ce qui te prend de me dire ça ?! se défendit-il en colère.

— Et toi qu'est-ce qui te prend de te cacher pour pleurer ?

Natsu ne supportait pas de voir pleurer ses amis. Alors certes, il se montrait un peu dur avec eux lorsqu'il les surprenait mais c'était pour la bonne cause. Il avait déjà vu Gray dans cet état et tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il ne le supportait pas.

— Laisse-moi tranquille Natsu.

— Non. J'ai été suffisamment laissé à l'écart comme ça, maintenant tu vas me dire ce qui se passe avec cet idiot de Lyon !

Son regard empêchait toute possibilité de dérobade. Gray se sentait acculé mais pourtant il ne pouvait se résoudre à lui dire la vérité surtout pour simplement assouvir la curiosité de cette tête brûlée de Natsu.

— C'est donc ça qui t'embête ? D'avoir été mis à l'écart ?! s'énerva Gray.

Il secoua la tête, à la fois blasé et agacé par la réaction de Natsu qu'il jugeait complètement puérile.

— Si ça te fait plaisir de penser ça…

Décidément, Natsu faisait tout pour le mettre en boule ! Il avait sans doute décidé de le faire sortir de ses gonds une bonne fois pour toutes mais Gray ne lui laisserait pas ce plaisir.

Au lieu de répondre à cette énième provocation, il décida plutôt de s'en aller. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se lever, ne supportant plus le comportement de Natsu, ce dernier l'en empêcha en le retenant fermement par le bras puis planta son regard dans le sien d'un air de défi. Gray se sentit bouillir, il n'y avait vraiment que lui pour le mettre dans cet état. Il déclara pourtant forfait. Il ne se sentait vraiment pas la force de se battre pour le moment.

Natsu le relâcha une fois sûr qu'il ne s'enfuirait pas et attendit que Gray ne se rasseye à ses côtés.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? demanda Natsu d'un ton plus posé.

Gray détourna les yeux, gêné par le regard insistant de son ami. Qu'allait-il faire ? Il ne voulait pas que Natsu connaisse la vérité, surtout pas lui.

— Je ne peux pas te le dire, murmura-t-il.

— Pourquoi ?

Natsu refusait de lâcher l'affaire. Il savait que quelque chose de grave s'était déroulé entre les deux disciples d'Ul. Si Gray s'acharnait à lui cacher plus longtemps la vérité, il n'aurait plus le choix. Mais le jeune homme préférait l'apprendre de sa bouche plutôt que de celle de l'argenté.

— Parce que je te connais Natsu… T'iras tout droit lui régler son compte alors c'est hors de question que je te le dise !

Gray savait déjà qu'il lui en avait trop dit. Natsu ne le laisserait pas lui cacher la vérité et celui-ci savait d'ailleurs comment s'y prendre pour lui tirer les vers du nez. Natsu était bien plus futé qu'il n'en avait l'air. Mais Gray avait peur…

— Si tu ne me dis rien, j'irai de toute façon lui demander.

Gray le savait pourtant mais d'entendre cette menace de sa bouche réveilla cette terreur enfouie. Ses yeux se révulsèrent à l'idée que Natsu ne se retrouve face à Lyon. Il avait réussi à empêcher Juvia de s'en prendre à lui mais Natsu, il en était sûr, serait incontrôlable face à Lyon. Il ne le voulait pas, surtout pas. Il savait que ça dégénèrerait immanquablement. La tête à flammes était capable de le tuer, il en était sûr.

— Je t'en prie Natsu, ne me demande pas ça…, le supplia-t-il en essayant de ravaler tant bien que mal ses sanglots.

Merde ! Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il allait réussir à l'empêcher de vouloir connaître la vérité. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Gray se sentait vidé de toutes forces. Il ne voulait plus lutter, c'était trop dur à supporter.

Natsu ne l'avait jamais vu réagir de cette façon. Gray semblait terrifié, mais de quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait lui faire aussi peur au point qu'il refuse de le lui en parler ? Il commençait sérieusement à craindre le pire. Gray n'était pas un trouillard pourtant, alors quoi ?

— Il y a autre chose, n'est-ce pas ? Il y a une autre raison qui t'empêche de me le dire, j'ai raison ? Tu n'as pas seulement peur que j'aille lui casser la gueule, pas vrai ?

Gray détourna le regard. C'était déjà trop tard et il le savait, pourtant il n'arrivait toujours pas à lui dire. Les autres l'avaient découvert par hasard mais le simple fait de mettre des mots sur ce que Lyon lui avait fait, lui donnait la nausée. Et puis surtout, en parler à Natsu c'était accepter son regard. Un regard qui changerait inévitablement. Et ça il ne le voulait pas.

— Est-ce que tu as peur que je te juge Gray ?

Comment avait-il réussi à le percer à jour aussi vite ? Cela se voyait-il tant que ça que Gray avait peur de subir son regard ? Ou peut-être était-ce la peur d'y lire de la pitié ? Qu'il ne soit plus jamais comme avant avec lui, tout simplement. Gray avait toujours considéré Natsu comme son égal. Toute leur vie ils avaient été en compétition l'un contre l'autre. Et cette rivalité leur avait permis de progresser, de devenir plus forts. Mais maintenant, tout était différent. Gray se sentait plus minable que jamais. Il ne pourrait plus considérer Natsu comme son égal dorénavant, ce n'était plus possible et d'ailleurs Natsu non plus ne le considèrerait plus de cette façon. Sa vie venait déjà d'être complètement bouleversée alors s'il perdait en plus son dernier pilier, que deviendrait-il ?

— Je ne veux pas que tu aies pitié de moi… J'aimerais que tout soit comme avant. Simplement comme avant, murmura-t-il.

— De la pitié ? interrogea Natsu étonné. Bon sang Gray… Tu m'inquiètes encore plus, là. Tu n'as plus le choix maintenant, tu dois me le dire.

Non il n'avait plus le choix. Gray se tut un instant, semblant remettre ses idées en ordre. Natsu lui laissa ce moment, il ne voulait pas le brusquer mais son cœur se mit à battre furieusement dans sa poitrine. Il savait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de sérieux entre les deux mages de glace et de ne pas en connaître la raison l'angoissait. Gray était bouleversé et semblait complètement perdu. Que lui avait fait ce type pour qu'il se mette dans cet état ?

— Il… Il m'a violé…, finit-il par avouer à contrecœur.

Gray ne pensait pas que le simple fait de prononcer ce mot lui renverrait intégralement toutes les émotions qu'il avait réussi à contenir ces dernières heures et puis ces flashs qui s'acharnaient à lui rappeler la réalité, encore et encore.

Gray posa un regard craintif sur Natsu qui n'avait pas encore réagi, attendant la sentence.

Le cœur de Natsu se serra d'un seul coup. Violé…? Il répéta ce mot mentalement comme pour en assimiler pleinement le sens, alors que des questions commencèrent à affluer dans sa tête, s'enchevêtrant les unes aux autres et lui filant une migraine insupportable.

C'était bien ce même mot qu'on utilisait pour désigner ce que faisaient ces hommes pervers contre les femmes ? Cet acte criminel qui consistait à prendre de force une autre personne ? Contre sa volonté ?

Gray avait été violé ? De cette même façon ? Par son ami ? Par cet imbécile de Lyon ? Par cet enfoiré ?! Ce mot avait une étrange résonance dans son esprit. Un mot qui voulait dire violence, humiliation, haine. Un mot qui lui donnait la nausée. _Violé_ _!_ Un feu commençait à bouillir à l'intérieur de ses entrailles. Ses poings se crispèrent. Des larmes menaçaient de couler sur ses joues rougies de colère. Gray avait été violé ! Cette phrase retentit inlassablement dans sa tête comme une insupportable litanie.

— Qu'est-ce que t'as dit…? demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Il avait très bien entendu pourtant mais Natsu avait l'impression d'avoir imaginé toute cette scène et ces mots. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas accepter qu'une telle chose soit arrivée à l'un des siens, à l'un de ses amis les plus proches, à Gray.

— Promets-moi que tu n'iras pas le voir Natsu. J'ai besoin que tu me fasses cette promesse, supplia Gray en ancrant ses yeux dans les siens.

Non. Il n'avait rien imaginé du tout. Natsu avait très bien entendu ces mots et le regard que Gray lui lança à ce moment là, lui confirma de la plus cruelle des manières. Gray était dévasté, cela se voyait sur son visage fatigué, dans ses pupilles ternes et sur ses lèvres tremblantes. Natsu ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état et c'était à cause de Lyon. Tout était de la faute de ce salopard.

Natsu était encore trop choqué pour répondre quoique ce soit. Que pouvait-il lui dire ? A cet instant, il n'arrivait plus à le voir autrement que comme un frère à qui l'on avait enlevé une partie de l'âme, pour la piétiner lâchement. La détresse dans son regard le bouleversa plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il ne l'avait jamais vu en proie à une telle souffrance et maintenant qu'il en connaissait la raison, il ne savait pas très bien comment réagir.

Le manque de réaction de Natsu inquiéta Gray dont la mine était plus défaite que jamais encore. Il détourna le regard, blessé pas sa réaction ou plutôt par son manque de réaction. Gray savait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû lui révéler la vérité. Il le regrettait déjà mais c'était trop tard…

Soudain, il sentit un bras se poser sur ses épaules et le serrer doucement dans un mouvement protecteur. Ce geste le surprit n'ayant pas l'habitude de ce genre d'élan d'affection de la part de son vieil ami. Natsu ne disait rien. Quand Gray posa ses yeux sur son visage si sérieux, il y vit une résolution implacable qui le fit frémir.

— Je te le promets Gray, répondit-il enfin mettant fin à l'inquiétude du jeune homme.

Gray se laissa doucement aller et posa sa tête sur l'épaule offerte. Il y avait bien longtemps que les deux rivaux n'avaient pas été aussi proches. Leur fierté et leur caractère entier n'en étaient sans doute pas étrangers… Ils avaient toujours préféré exprimer leur attachement l'un pour l'autre par les poings. Les câlins c'était pour les filles, se disaient-ils alors. Mais Natsu mit cette fois-ci sa fierté de côté. Car ce jour-là tout était différent. Gray avait besoin de lui en tant qu'ami cette fois-ci et non plus comme rival.

Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes. Gray sanglotait silencieusement tandis que Natsu réfléchissait à sa future vengeance… Même s'il avait promis à Gray de ne rien tenter, s'il croisait cet enfoiré de Lyon sur sa route, rien ne l'empêcherait de lui faire payer chèrement son agression.

— Il est tard, je vais te raccompagner chez toi, proposa-t-il quand il le sentit enfin s'apaiser.

— Je ne peux pas rentrer, répondit Gray d'une voix faible.

Le jeune homme repensa en tremblant à cet appartement qu'il avait en partie saccagé. Il ne se revoyait pas retourner là-bas et encore moins dans cette chambre.

— Comment ça ? demanda Natsu en s'écartant de lui.

Gray s'essuya les yeux. Des cernes commençaient à apparaître sous ses yeux rougis et gonflés.

— Rentrer là-bas… C'est chez moi qu'il est venu pour…, s'interrompit-il.

Gray respira un bon coup pour éviter que les images de cette nuit là ne lui reviennent encore une fois en mémoire.

— J'ai essayé d'y rester hier soir mais je n'ai pas pu, expliqua-t-il finalement sans rentrer dans les détails.

Il ne voulait pas lui avouer qu'il avait ravagé sa chambre et qu'il n'avait plus de lit pour dormir.

Natsu était complètement abasourdi. Lyon l'avait agressé chez lui ? Mais comment avait-il pu s'en prendre à Gray de cette façon et sous son propre toit, sans que celui-ci n'ait pu se défendre ? Natsu ravala ses questions. Ce n'était pas franchement le moment de lui demander ce genre de chose.

— Mais t'as dormi où cette nuit ? demanda-t-il à la place.

— A la guilde.

Natsu soupira devant la mine au trente-sixième dessous de son ami. Il semblait vraiment au bout du rouleau.

— Ok, tu vas venir dormir chez moi pendant quelques jours, annonça-t-il résolu.

— Natsu…, tenta de protester le jeune homme.

— Ne crois pas que je te fais une fleur Gray ! Je veux éviter aux autres la vision pitoyable de toi en train de dormir lamentablement sur le sol de la guilde !

Gray eut envie de lui dire qu'il n'avait pas dormi par terre mais sur une banquette mais il se ravisa en posant un œil attendri sur Natsu qui paraissait gêné à l'idée que Gray puisse penser qu'il lui rendait un service.

— Je te prêterai un rasoir aussi parce que là, tu ressembles plus à un clodo qu'à un mage de Fairy Tail, ajouta-t-il. Hors de question que tu ridiculises la guilde !

Gray sourit face à son attitude d'apparence détachée. Intérieurement il le remercia de réagir normalement avec lui. Il avait craint de lui avouer la vérité car il ne voulait pas subir le poids de son regard. Il se sentait bien assez humilié comme ça. Mais sa réaction allait bien au-delà de ce qu'il avait imaginé de sa part. Peut-être que Natsu ne savait pas comment réagir autrement face à son aveu mais peu lui importait. Pour le moment c'était ce dont il avait besoin.

**oOoOo**

Les deux hommes se levèrent et prirent le chemin de la maison du dragon slayer et de son Exceed, située au fond des bois. Natsu n'arrêtait pas de repenser à ce que Gray lui avait confié et il avait beau retourner la question dans tous les sens, il ne comprenait toujours pas comment Lyon avait pu en arriver là. Tout d'abord silencieux, il se risqua à rompre le silence pesant qui s'était installé entre eux. Alors que la petite maison de pierres était enfin en vue au bout du chemin de terre, Natsu se dirigea donc vers le petit banc en bois situé juste en face, contre un arbre.

— Asseyons-nous un instant, proposa-t-il.

Gray le suivit docilement et s'assit à ses côtés.

— Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi il t'a fait ça ? commença Natsu légèrement hésitant. Je veux dire, Lyon n'a aucune excuse mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi il est allé aussi loin alors qu'il se prétendait ton ami…

Natsu ne savait pas s'il avait le droit de demander une telle chose à Gray. Après tout, cet évènement était encore ressent. Et comme prévu, il vit avec crainte le visage de son ami s'assombrir à nouveau. Il regretta aussitôt d'avoir aborder à nouveau le sujet. Il s'apprêtait à retirer sa question en s'excusant de son manque de tact mais Gray ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

— Il ne me l'a pas dit… Il était trop occupé à…

Gray se pétrifia en songeant à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire. La peur se lisait sur son visage. Le silence s'installa à nouveau.

Natsu comprenait bien que ça ne devait pas être facile pour lui de parler de tout ça et qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à se confier. Il décida donc d'être patient. La blessure était à vif et les évènements encore bien trop frais dans son esprit. Pourtant une colère noire envahit de nouveau le mage de feu menaçant d'éclater pour de bon.

— J'ai envie de le tuer…, ragea-t-il.

— Natsu, tu as promis !

— Je sais et je tiendrais ma promesse mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'avoir envie de le massacrer cet enfoiré !

Ses poings s'enflammèrent face à la colère qui le submergeait à nouveau. Bien sûr il avait promis à Gray de ne rien faire contre Lyon mais si d'aventure, il se trouvait sur sa route pour une raison ou pour une autre, il ne se contiendrait pas et Natsu ne se gênerait pas pour lui faire regretter d'avoir poser la main sur l'un des membres de son équipe. Il s'en ferait un plaisir même !

— Mais merde, qu'est-ce qu'il lui est passé par la tête à ce cerveau congelé ?! continua-t-il de fulminer.

C'était une question purement rhétorique, simple incarnation de ses sentiments qu'il laissait librement exploser. Natsu n'attendait pas la moindre réponse de la part de Gray alors il fut surpris quand celui-ci lui fit part de son hypothèse.

— Je pense qu'il m'en veut encore pour Ul…, tenta-t-il de justifier. Il a beau affirmer le contraire mais je suis sûr qu'il a gardé une profonde rancœur contre moi.

Natsu se figea devant cette réponse qu'il n'attendait décidément pas. Cette réponse le blessa d'avantage parce qu'il vit très clairement la culpabilité ressortir derrière ces mots. Gray s'en voulait encore pour la mort de son maître de magie et il semblait excuser quelque part la vengeance de Lyon, enfin ce que Gray pensait être une vengeance. Bon sang comment pouvait-il se rendre responsable de cet acte répugnant ? Natsu se mit d'autant plus en en colère.

— Quoi ?! T'es pas sérieux Gray ! Je ne sais pas s'il t'en veut encore pour Ul mais si c'est le cas, il aurait pu simplement te casser la gueule, à la limite, essayer encore une fois de te tuer ! Mais on ne fait pas un truc pareil simplement par rancœur !

— Quelle autre raison il pourrait y avoir alors…?

Gray avait l'air complètement perdu. Visiblement, cette question le taraudait aussi. Mais le fait qu'il pense que cet acte puisse être justifié de cette manière révulsait le dragon slayer. Natsu se promit de lui supprimer cette idée stupide de la tête.

— Je ne sais pas pourquoi il t'a…, s'interrompit Natsu avant de prononcer _ce_ mot qui ne voulait pas franchir ses lèvres. Mais je t'interdis de penser que tu es indirectement responsable de tout ça !

— Pourtant…

— Non ! insista Natsu. Ce type n'est qu'un sale pervers qui n'a simplement pas essayé de contenir ses pulsions ! Il est le seul coupable, mets-toi ça dans le crâne !

Natsu vit Gray frémir et décida de se calmer. Son ami n'avait surement pas besoin d'entendre ce genre de discours pour le moment.

— Tu penses qu'il m'a fait ça pourquoi, toi ? demanda pourtant Gray en plantant son regard dans celui de Natsu.

Il aurait préféré que Gray ne lui demande pas une chose pareille. Mais il était évident qu'il cherchait des réponses. Pour Natsu, rien ne justifiait l'acte de Lyon pourtant il se demandait aussi pourquoi il lui avait fait _ça_ en particulier. A sa connaissance, il n'était pas homosexuel et n'avait donc pas de désir pour le même sexe à moins que…

Natsu regarda Gray un instant en se demandant si ses doutes pouvaient être possibles. Il avait l'air tellement perdu. Que pouvait-il lui dire ? Qu'avait-il seulement le droit de lui dire ?

—Tu penses à quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? insista Gray inquiet par le mutisme persistant de son ami.

Natsu hésita avant de répondre. Et s'il se trompait ? Lui aussi voulait comprendre, même s'il savait que ça ne servirait pas à grand-chose. Mais Gray en avait sans doute besoin, lui.

— Je n'en suis pas sûr mais… Si ça se trouve il est gay et tu lui plais, hasarda-t-il.

Gray écarquilla les yeux devant cette hypothèse qu'il trouvait légèrement tirée par les cheveux. Tout d'abord Gray et Lyon était deux hommes. Puis ils avaient grandi ensemble élevés comme des frères et enfin Lyon ne cachait pas ses sentiments amoureux pour Juvia. Il ne l'imaginait donc pas être de ce bord là. De plus, même en admettant qu'il puisse avoir une attirance pour Gray, pourquoi ne lui aurait-il rien dit ? Non pour Gray, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. Ce que Lyon lui avait fait était tout sauf un acte d'amour.

— C'est ridicule Natsu, il ne peut pas être amoureux de moi. Rien que de le dire semble ridicule. Et puis ce n'est pas… Ce n'est pas de cette façon qu'on montre son amour à quelqu'un.

— Je sais bien, c'est pour ça que je n'arrive pas à comprendre son geste mais pourtant, je ne trouve pas d'autre explication…

Gray avait beau y réfléchir lui-aussi. Même si Lyon semblait nier le fait qu'il lui en voulait toujours pour la mort d'Ul, pour Gray ce qu'il lui avait fait cette nuit là était un acte de haine et de vengeance, et non d'amour même s'il n'en était pas lui-même conscient.

— Tu serais capable de faire ça à une fille qui te plaît toi ? demanda-t-il à Natsu.

— Non, bien sûr que non… De toute façon j'ai toujours su que ce type avait un grain. C'est qu'un grand malade et il l'a sans doute toujours été !

Gray lui lança à nouveau ce regard triste.

— Tu ne l'aimes pas parce qu'il me ressemble…, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

Natsu le regarda incrédule. Comment pouvait-il se comparer à Lyon ? Et surtout comment pouvait-il ressentir aussi peu d'estime pour lui-même alors que c'était lui la victime dans l'histoire ?

— Tu n'as rien à voir avec ce salaud Gray, tu serais incapable de faire du mal à qui que ce soit, tenta-t-il de le rassurer.

Gray leva la tête vers le ciel étoilé et ferma les yeux dans une vaine tentative d'oublier toute cette histoire. La ranger dans un coin de sa tête et ne plus jamais la laisser ressortir. Si seulement c'était aussi simple…

Natsu le regarda un instant attristé de le voir aussi défait avant de se décider à rejoindre la maison.

**oOoOo**

A l'intérieur, Gray eut des difficultés à mettre un pied devant l'autre ce qui ne sembla pas gêner son ami outre mesure. Il devait avoir l'habitude, se dit-il.

— Happy dort chez Lucy ce soir, apparemment elle fait une sorte de soirée pyjama avec Erza, Wendy et Juvia, lui informa Natsu.

Gray repensa alors à ses amis qui l'avaient découvert ce matin-là. Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait pas du tout réfléchi à ce qu'ils avaient pu ressentir lorsqu'ils l'avaient retrouvé dans cet état pitoyable et qu'ils avaient finalement compris. Il ne savait pas lui-même comment il aurait réagi si la même chose était arrivée à l'un d'eux. En tout cas, il n'en était pas sûr.

Erza, fidèle à elle-même, l'avait soutenu et consolé en mettant de côté ses propres sentiments. Mais Gray la connaissait bien et il savait qu'encore une fois, la jeune femme avait camouflé sa peine sous son armure. Et cette fois-ci c'était de sa faute à lui. Gray ne supportait pas de la voir pleurer mais il se doutait que c'était ce qu'elle avait dû faire une fois seule. Ce n'était pas plus mal qu'elle reste avec ses amies au moins pour un soir.

Juvia quant à elle, s'était laissée submerger par ses émotions en allant directement attaquer Lyon dans sa guilde. Gray avait bien compris qu'elle en pinçait pour lui mais il ne s'était pas imaginé qu'elle l'aimait à ce point là. C'était en grande partie à cause de la jeune femme si Lyon avait été banni de Lamia Scale. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, sa réaction bien qu'excessive était légitime.

Mais c'était la petite mage céleste qui l'avait le plus impressionné en faisant montre d'une incroyable maturité et d'une impressionnante force de caractère malgré son jeune âge. Wendy l'avait soigné alors qu'elle connaissait très bien l'origine de ses blessures. Mais ce qui l'avait le plus touché de sa part était lorsqu'elle l'avait défendu avec acharnement contre son amie Chélia. Ça paraissait peut-être anodin comme ça mais pour lui ça voulait dire beaucoup.

Quant à Gajeel, c'était un homme que Gray connaissait très peu. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'affinités avec le dragon d'acier, pourtant, Gajeel l'avait secouru, certes à la demande de Juvia, mais dans ses yeux et dans ses gestes, Gray avait ressenti la colère de son camarade contre Lyon. Gajeel ne l'avait pas non plus traité avec pitié mais pourtant il était celui qui s'était chargé de nettoyer lui-même la chambre de Gray. Sous son apparente indifférence, il cachait lui-aussi un cœur généreux. A présent, même s'il en avait douté au début, il comprenait pleinement la place de Gajeel au sein de la guilde.

Gray n'avait pas encore pris le temps de remercier chacun d'entre eux pour leur soutien. Mais à la pensée qu'il comptait à ce point-là pour eux, le jeune homme se rendit compte que dans son malheur, il avait au moins cette chance. Il était entouré par les personnes les plus incroyables. Ils étaient ses amis, sa famille, son univers. Bien sûr il avait toujours su qu'il pouvait compter sur eux mais en avoir la preuve concrète le rassurait. Il se sentait chanceux quelque part, de ne pas être seul dans un moment pareil. Où serait-il à cette heure-ci dans le cas contraire ?

Son regard se posa de nouveau sur Natsu qui était occupé à enlever les affaires qui jonchaient le sol. La tête à flamme qui le recueillait ce soir-là chez lui… Gray sourit légèrement à cette idée. Pourquoi ça l'étonnait autant ? Lui-même aurait sans doute fait la même chose que lui à sa place. Pourquoi ça le touchait particulièrement de sa part ? Peut-être parce que c'était lui tout simplement. Son rival de toujours, le seul qui ne l'avait jamais traité différemment malgré les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversées. Natsu était le seul avec lequel il pouvait se sentir lui-même.

Ce même Natsu qui prenait difficilement sur lui pour ne pas aller trouver Lyon même si Gray se doutait bien que ça lui crevait d'envie d'aller lui sauter à la gorge. Mais en attendant, même s'il craignait que ce jour là n'arrive, sa présence le rassurait. Natsu l'avait toujours protégé finalement, même si c'était dur pour Gray de le reconnaître, et ce n'était pas maintenant que ça allait changer.

— Tu veux boire quelque chose avant d'aller dormir ? lui proposa le jeune homme le sortant subitement de sa torpeur.

— Non c'est gentil mais je suis fatigué.

Gray n'avait pas dormi la nuit précédente et encore moins celle d'avant, et les émotions accumulées au cours de la journée l'avaient complètement lessivé. Avec un peu de chance, il réussirait à fermer l'œil au moins pendant quelques heures.

— Comme tu veux. Exceptionnellement je vais te laisser la chambre pour ce soir et moi je prendrais le canapé, lui proposa-t-il en adoptant un ton orgueilleux.

Son attitude fit sourire Gray une fois de plus, lequel voyait bien qu'il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il soit dit que la flammèche rendait service à son grand rival. Décidément, il ne changerait jamais, se dit Gray avec amusement.

— Merci, dit-il simplement.

Après un bref passage à la salle de bain – dans laquelle Natsu n'avait pas manqué d'obliger Gray à se raser, sous peine de le faire lui-même et en faisant planer la menace qu'il pourrait déraper par inadvertance – il accompagna Gray dans sa chambre.

La pièce était à peu près accessible malgré le linge qui s'accumulait sur le lit et sur le dossier d'une chaise, et que Natsu enleva pour ranger en vrac dans un tiroir de sa commode. C'était la question qui brûlait les lèvres des quelques visiteurs qui venaient chez lui. Comment Natsu réussissait-il à s'organiser dans tout ce fatras ?

Gray commença à se déshabiller avant de s'installer sous les draps tandis que Natsu cherchait une couverture dans son armoire.

— Natsu ?

— Oui…, répondit-il tout en continuant à farfouiller dans le linge rangé en boule et menaçant de s'écrouler à tout moment.

— Tu ne veux pas rester avec moi…? Tu sais comme autrefois…, demanda Gray.

Natsu se retourna d'un seul coup et le regarda, surpris par cette demande. Il se souvint alors que lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes et qu'ils dormaient encore au dortoir de la guilde réservé aux garçons, Gray dormait parfois avec lui. A cette époque, il arrivait souvent que Natsu ne réussisse pas à s'endormir parce qu'il pensait trop à Igneel, il pleurait alors en pensant que personne ne percevait ses sanglots.

Mais, lorsque Gray l'entendait sangloter dans son lit, sans se moquer de lui ni prononcer le moindre mot, il le rejoignait et le serrait dans ses bras. Natsu n'avait plus repensé à cette époque depuis de nombreuses années mais Gray avait toujours pris soin de lui…

Quand il vit la mine ahurie de Natsu, Gray regretta aussitôt cette demande insensée.

— Oublie-ça Natsu. Je ne sais pas à quoi je pensais…, renonça-t-il un pincement au cœur.

C'était maintenant au tour de Natsu de lui rendre la pareille.

— Te fais pas d'idée le glaçon, répondit-il en s'insérant sous les draps à l'étonnement de Gray. Et je te préviens, t'as intérêt à garder tes distances sinon je te vire du lit, ok ?!

— Ok, répondit le jeune homme en souriant légèrement. Merci Natsu…, lui dit-il avant de se retourner, désormais rassuré.

— Et garde ton caleçon…

**oOoOo**

Gray se réveilla en pleine nuit. Il sentit quelque chose l'envelopper et diffusant une douce chaleur dans tout son être. Il se sentait bien pour la première fois depuis ces deux derniers jours.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il se retrouva nez à nez avec Natsu qui dormait à poings fermés. Il paraissait tellement paisible qu'on aurait eu du mal à imaginer qu'en lui, sommeillait un dragon bouillant. Gray comprit alors que le poids et la chaleur qu'il sentait étaient dus à l'un de ses bras qui reposait sur sa taille pour le serrer légèrement contre lui.

Mais au lieu de s'écarter vivement de Natsu comme il l'aurait sans doute fait dans d'autres circonstances, Gray se serra d'avantage contre lui, se blottissant le plus doucement possible pour ne pas le réveiller. Il eut un peu honte de ce geste infantile mais il en avait besoin. Pour la première fois, il se sentait en sécurité. Gray s'assoupit à nouveau, immédiatement apaisé par cette douce protection.

Natsu se réveilla tôt ce matin là gêné par quelque chose qui lui chatouillait les narines. En ouvrant les yeux, il vit que quelques mèches de cheveux d'un beau noir corbeau lui frôlaient le nez… _Gray_. Le jeune homme était blotti tout contre lui alors que Natsu le maintenait avec son bras.

_Bon sang…_

Bien qu'il fût gêné par la situation, il décida de ne pas bouger. Il ne voulait surtout pas réveiller son ami qui paraissait enfin se reposer un peu. Il en profita pour l'observer un instant, chose qu'il n'avait pas faite depuis bien longtemps.

Son observation le fit se replonger bien des années en arrière où les deux garçons se cherchaient sans arrêt avec leurs petits poings. Rythmant leurs journées par d'éternelles bagarres ou disputes enflammées. Finalement, les deux garçons n'avaient pas tellement changé… Mais en le regardant de plus près, même si Gray lui rappelait encore ce petit garçon avec lequel il avait grandi, le jeune homme avait bel et bien changé.

Il regarda la fine cicatrice qu'il avait au-dessus de l'œil et qui lui donnait ce charme sauvage et puis son regard s'arrêta sur ses yeux fermés. Natsu ne s'était jamais rendu compte que Gray avait de si longs cils. Ça lui donnait un côté légèrement féminin que son visage fin confirmait. L'idée le fit sourire en imaginant la réaction de Gray, s'il le lui disait. Il était sûr qu'il lui collerait son poing en pleine figure ! Pas très féminin comme réaction !

Il reprit sa contemplation, attendri. _Mais c'est vrai qu'il est beau gosse ce con…_ Il ne pouvait pas le nier, Gray était bel homme. Le visage de Natsu s'assombrit soudainement en repensant à Lyon. Il ne put s'empêcher de se dire que si lui-même avait eu de l'attirance pour Gray, ce qui n'était évidemment pas le cas, se défendit-il aussitôt, il était sûr que jamais il ne lui aurait fait ce que ce salopard avait osé lui faire subir !

Une colère sourde recommença à l'envahir en songeant à l'acte ignoble du mage de glace de Lamia Scale. Il le maudissait comme jamais et voulait lui faire payer d'avoir rendu Gray aussi vulnérable et si fragile. Il l'avait détruit. Il avait détruit ses derniers rêves, tout ce qui faisait de lui un jeune homme quittant lentement l'adolescence. Malgré tout ce que Gray avait déjà vécu dans sa si jeune vie, il avait réussi à garder cette joie de vivre et cette insouciance qui caractérisaient les hommes de son âge, tout comme lui du reste. Mais aujourd'hui, cet homme s'était évanoui et ne ferait sans doute plus jamais son apparition.

Alors que Natsu était toujours perdu dans ses pensées, il ne se rendit pas compte que Gray venait d'ouvrir les yeux et le fixait d'un air suspicieux.

— Qu'est-ce que t'as à me regarder comme ça l'allumette ?

Natsu se retrouva soudainement devant les deux billes bleues de son ami qui le toisaient d'un air accusateur. Il se mit à rougir involontairement et il repoussa brusquement son ami.

— Ça ne va pas de me réveiller comme ça ?! s'énerva Natsu.

— Tu n'avais pas l'air de dormir… T'étais en train de me regarder ! se renfrogna Gray.

— Je venais de me réveiller, le temps de me rendre compte que tu étais…, s'interrompit-il en songeant à la situation gênante de son réveil.

Natsu ne savait pas pourquoi il se sentait aussi coupable d'avoir apprécié cette étreinte avec son vieil ami. Et maintenant, il craignait sa réaction. Après ce que Gray avait vécu, il n'appréciait sans doute pas ce genre de proximité avec un autre homme.

— Dans tes bras ? termina Gray en voyant le trouble de Natsu.

— Gray…, murmura-t-il contrit.

Oui, Natsu se sentait coupable pour cette étreinte mais aussi pour les pensées qui l'avaient traversé. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait regardé Gray d'une façon pas tout à fait innocente et il s'en sentait coupable. Comme s'il l'avait lui-même agressé. Il se haïssait pour ça. Comment avait-il pu ne serait-ce que penser à Gray de cette manière ? Il n'en avait pas le droit et surtout pas maintenant !

— C'est bon Natsu…, fit le jeune homme en se redressant sur son séant. J'ai bien dormi, merci d'être resté avec moi.

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, comme s'il avait voulu le rassurer, Gray lui fit un petit sourire en coin signifiant qu'il n'y avait aucune gêne à avoir. Natsu le regarda encore une fois comme s'il le découvrait pour la première fois.

Ses cheveux noirs étaient ébouriffés et ses yeux à peine réveillés, encore à moitié fermés mais son sourire timide le rendit d'autant plus attirant, troublant un instant Natsu qui se força malgré tout à reprendre ses esprits.

A son grand soulagement, Gray ne vit pas son trouble et se leva pour rejoindre la salle de bain, laissant à Natsu le temps de se remettre complètement de cet étrange sentiment qui semblait vouloir surgir.

**oOoOo**

* * *

**Nda** : Changement d'ambiance ici donc avec un léger NatGray qui laisse planer le doute d'une relation future. On verra. ^^

Comment vous a semblé la réaction de Natsu ? Normale ? Exagérée ? Justifiée ? Pas assez « enflammée » ? Un tiraillement intérieur pour Natsu qui est partagé entre sa volonté de vengeance contre Lyon et celle de protéger Gray mais finalement il fait le bon choix, non ? ;)

Bon ce chapitre est loin d'être mon préféré..., encore une fois j'ai l'impression de me répéter à plusieurs reprises.

Le prochain chapitre qui s'intitule _Survivre,_ est celui que j'ai préféré écrire donc j'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi même s'il est bien plus sombre et plus dur que celui-ci. Et non, le calvaire de Gray n'est pas terminé…

A samedi prochain donc et en attendant Joyeuse Pâques ! :)


	5. V-Survivre

**Nda : **Voici donc le chapitre 5 qui est aussi mon préféré. Un chapitre beaucoup plus éprouvant et sombre que le précédent, centré sur les démons de Gray et sur les actes en découlant. Il est un peu plus long aussi mais c'était important pour moi de développer ce chapitre un peu plus que les autres.

**/!\** Une scène de violence ici et évocation de l'adiction à l'alcool et à la drogue.

Bonne lecture !

**Reviews anonymes :** Merci à Lenalee-chan et Val pour vos reviews. Je vous ai répondu sur mon profil plus personnellement. ^^

* * *

**\- V -**

**_Survivre_**

Les jours s'écoulaient à un rythme habituel dans la ville de Magnolia.

A la guilde de Fairy Tail, rien n'avait changé. Peu de mages savaient exactement ce qu'il s'était passé entre Gray et Lyon et même s'ils avaient posé quelques questions au début, ils s'étaient vite résignés face au mutisme du maître et des mages faisant partie de la confidence. Bien sûr la nouvelle du bannissement du mage de glace de Lamia Scale avait déjà fait le tour de tout Fiore mais personne ne savait pour quelle raison il avait subi la pire humiliation pour un mage d'une guilde officielle. Personne ne savait non plus où le jeune homme s'était réfugié après ça, pas même ses anciens compagnons les plus proches. Les hypothèses les plus farfelues quant à son éviction n'avaient pas tardé à fleurir sur les lèvres des habitants de Fiore et dans les magazines people. Certains disaient que Lyon avait essayé d'enlever Juvia pour la forcer à rejoindre Lamia Scale, d'autres encore, affirmaient qu'il s'était battu dans un duel épique contre son ancien condisciple pour ravir le cœur de la belle mage d'eau. Duel qu'il avait bien évidemment perdu d'où son bannissement.

De son côté, Gray était finalement retourné chez lui quelques jours plus tard, accompagné de Natsu qui avait insisté pour qu'il ne soit pas seul à ce moment là. Le jeune homme avait alors découvert le carnage que Gray avait fait dans sa chambre. Il l'avait aidé à remettre un peu d'ordre bien que les stigmates de sa colère étaient encore bien présents.

Alors qu'il était en train de remettre l'un des chevets à côté du lit qu'ils avaient réparé tant bien que mal, Natsu ramassa une photo qui avait semble-t-il glissé sur le sol. C'était une photo de Gray enfant aux côtés de Ul et de Lyon. Déjà à cet âge là il avait cette attitude renfrognée qui faisait partie intégrante de sa personnalité. Natsu mettait ce trait de caractère sur le dos de son enfance durement éprouvée par la mort de ses parents puis par son désir de vengeance contre Déliora. Natsu lui-même ne se souvenait pas de ses véritables parents mais la perte de son père de cœur l'avait profondément marqué, et si quelqu'un lui avait fait du mal comme aux parents de Gray, il aurait surement réagit de cette manière.

Que devait-il faire avec cette photo ? Devait-il la lui donner ou la détruire ? Non, bien que cette image pouvait lui rappeler l'agression de Lyon, il y avait Ul et il devait la garder, il s'agissait de son seul souvenir d'elle. Natsu décida donc de la laisser dans le tiroir de la table de nuit. Gray ferait ce qu'il en voudrait une fois qu'il l'aurait retrouvé mais en attendant, il avait besoin de panser ses plaies et de laisser le temps faire le reste.

— Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? demanda Natsu à Gray qui regardait d'un air absent par la fenêtre.

— Que veux-tu que je fasse ? répondit-il en ne détachant pas son regard de l'extérieur.

— Ben je ne sais pas, partir en mission par exemple ?

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis l'agression de Lyon. Gray était resté chez Natsu mais n'avait pas voulu remettre les pieds à la guilde. Pourtant, il fallait qu'il reprenne le travail à un moment donné.

— Je ne compte pas arrêter les missions si c'est ce qui t'inquiète, répondit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte de la chambre.

Il ne pouvait plus rester dans cette pièce. Gray commençait à suffoquer, il avait besoin de boire quelque chose et de se vider la tête. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et se prit une bière dans le frigo.

— Tu en veux une ? proposa-t-il à Natsu qui venait de le rejoindre.

— Ouais.

Les deux hommes restèrent un moment sans dire le moindre mot tout en sirotant leur boisson.

— Je pars en mission demain avec Lucy et Happy, tu veux venir ? demanda Natsu d'un air détaché entre deux gorgées.

— J'ai besoin d'être un peu seul pendant quelques temps Natsu.

— Comme tu veux.

Natsu ne voulait pas insister pensant que ce temps de solitude lui était nécessaire. Mais il se promit qu'une fois rentré de mission, il ne le lâcherait pas d'une semelle. Ce coup de colère qui l'avait poussé à tout dévaster dans sa chambre, bien que compréhensible, l'inquiétait. Gray n'avait pas pour habitude de se laisser submerger ainsi par les émotions.

**oOoOo**

Après le départ de Natsu, Gray resta un moment assis dans son canapé, les yeux rivés dans le vide.

— Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ? se demanda-t-il à voix haute. C'est une bonne question…

Il soupira avant d'aller se rechercher une autre bière qu'il avala rapidement. Puis une fois celle-ci terminée, Gray prit sa veste et sortit de cet appartement à l'atmosphère bien trop étouffante qu'il ne supportait plus. Il songea un instant à déménager. Peut-être que ça l'aiderait ? De toute façon il se voyait mal dormir à nouveau dans cette chambre et dans _ce _lit. En attendant, il déplierait le canapé.

Gray marcha plusieurs heures, profitant de la douceur agréable de la soirée. Il y avait beaucoup de promeneurs qui profitaient de la chaleur enfin retombée pour sortir de leurs domiciles mais Gray ne semblait pas les voir.

Ce soir-là, il ne réussit pas à fermer l'œil. Chaque fois qu'il était sur le point de s'endormir, un bruit venant de l'extérieur le faisait sursauter. Et à chaque fois c'était le même rituel : il vérifiait si sa porte d'entrée était bien verrouillée puis chacune des fenêtres de l'appartement. Et malgré les nuits qui devenaient étouffantes, il était hors de question qu'il laisse une seule fenêtre entrouverte.

Il se leva une énième fois cette nuit-là, en sueur et décida d'aller prendre une douche pour se rafraîchir et se remettre les idées en place. L'eau froide lui fit du bien et il resta un long moment sous le jet, essayant de chasser ses idées sombres.

Mais ce moment de répit fut court. Trop court, puisque quand il sortit de la douche, il crut apercevoir une silhouette derrière lui dans le miroir embué. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine, l'angoisse revenait à la charge plus vicieuse que jamais. En se retournant brusquement, la peur au ventre, Gray se rendit compte qu'il était seul et que personne n'aurait pu se trouver là de toute manière. Il se regarda dans la glace au-dessus du lavabo en se demandant s'il arriverait un jour à oublier. Ses traits étaient tirés et ses cernes commençaient sérieusement à se voir. Il soupira de lassitude avant de se diriger encore dégoulinant, dans la cuisine où il se servit un verre de Cognac en se disant que ça l'aiderait à s'endormir. Peut-être.

Gray dégusta l'alcool qui lui brûla la gorge mais qui le calma instantanément. Il en reprit un autre qu'il but d'une traite, sentant peu à peu son cerveau s'engourdir. Il savait que cet effet ne durerait qu'un temps mais pendant ce laps de temps, peut-être qu'il oublierait…

_Mensonge_.

Sa tête tournait. Il avait chaud et sa peau était déjà moite. Lorsqu'il fermait les yeux, il _le_ revoyait et son image d'abord conforme à son souvenir, se déformait. Les yeux de Lyon devenaient ceux d'un prédateur et ses mains se munissaient de griffes acérées, tandis que sa langue rappelait celle des serpents. Le regard glacial de son ancien condisciple le menaçait directement, lui signifiant qu'il était prêt à se jeter sur sa proie. C'était lui la proie.

Au lieu d'endormir ses souvenirs, l'alcool les amplifiait. Gray jeta rageusement son verre contre le mur la main tremblante, jonchant le sol de morceaux de verres et le papier peint de longues traînées orangées.

— Lyon…, murmura-t-il.

Prononcer son prénom était tout aussi douloureux que d'y songer. Les larmes brûlèrent ses yeux fatigués et Gray se recroquevilla sur son canapé en tremblant. La chaleur pourtant moite de l'appartement ne l'aidait pas à se réchauffer. Ce froid plus coupant que la glace emplissait son cœur et ne pouvait pas disparaître avec une simple couverture. Il s'endormit d'un sommeil agité qui ne fit que creuser un peu plus son mal être.

**oOoOo**

Le jour suivant, Gray erra à travers les rues de Magnolia. Il passa de bar en bar en quête d'un quelconque substitut qui lui endormirait les sens. L'alcool ne suffisait pas alors il partit à la recherche de drogues qui l'aideraient à noyer son chagrin pour de bon.

Il arpenta les quartiers les plus malfamés de la ville à la recherche de dealers qui pourraient lui fournir quelque chose. N'importe quoi ferait l'affaire tant que ça lui permettait d'oublier, tant qu'il pourrait s'endormir quelques heures sans que les horribles cauchemars qui le torturaient inlassablement ne refassent surface.

**oOoOo**

Quelques jours plus, tard Gray arriva à la guilde, le pas trainant, à moitié débraillé et le visage mal rasé. C'était la deuxième fois que le jeune homme se présentait dans un tel aspect négligé, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas et surpris les mages présents ce jour-là. Il s'installa au bar et commanda une bière à Mirajane qui le regarda d'un œil suspicieux.

— Ce n'est pas un peu tôt pour boire de l'alcool ?

Pour seule réponse, Gray soupira sans même regarder la jeune femme.

— Il est à peine dix heures et demi, ça ne te ressemble pas de boire le matin, insista-t-elle devant son silence.

— C'est un crime de boire de la bière le matin ? Cana le fait tous les jours et personne n'y trouve à redire !

Visiblement, Gray était de très mauvais poil et la barmaid décida de ne pas insister mais se promit de garder un œil sur lui malgré tout.

— Alors Gray, t'es déprimé ? demanda Bixlow d'un ton ironique en s'accoudant au bar à côté de lui.

Gray fit mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu et commanda une deuxième bière. Mirajane la lui servit à contrecœur avant de disparaître dans la réserve.

— Et ben t'as une sacrée descente aujourd'hui ! insista le mage de possession.

— Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Bixlow ?! s'énerva le jeune homme en se tournant vers l'opportun.

— Oh je vois… Ce ne serait pas le bannissement de Lyon qui te met dans cet état ?

Gray se figea à l'entente de _son_ prénom. Un poids pesa d'un seul coup sur sa poitrine. Son cœur se remit à battre furieusement. Une sueur froide glissa le long de son dos, glaçant jusqu'à ses os.

— J'ai visé juste ! se réjouit le membre de l'unité Raijin. Je me suis toujours dit qu'il y avait anguille sous roche entre vous.

Gray blêmit. Ses poings se crispèrent et la colère commença à l'envahir, menaçant encore une fois de tout dévaster sur son passage. Depuis cette nuit là, Gray avait bien du mal à se contrôler et entendre les insinuations douteuses de cet abruti ne calma pas la fureur qui naissait au fond de lui.

— Tu ne nous aurais pas caché quelque chose Gray par hasard ? insista le mage moqueur.

Gray le fixa avec horreur, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Mais Bixlow ne sembla pas remarquer ce changement d'attitude et reprit son monologue joyeusement sans se douter une seule seconde du tourment de Gray.

— Tout le monde se demande pourquoi l'autre glaçon s'est fait virer. Moi j'ai parié sur une querelle d'amoureux qui a mal tourné. Tu ne te ferais pas enfiler par ce type des fois ? lança-t-il avant de rire aux éclats fier de sa répartie.

Mais Bixlow n'imaginait pas une seule seconde que ce qu'il venait d'insinuer toucherait Gray de cette façon. Le mage de glace furibond ne réfléchit pas à deux fois et se jeta sur lui le faisant lourdement tomber de son tabouret puis le saisissant par le col une fois celui-ci au sol, il se mit à le frapper violemment. Le mage de possession n'eut pas le temps de riposter que les coups pleuvaient sur son visage.

— Tu vas la fermer oui, espèce d'enfoiré !

Bixlow était déjà inconscient mais Gray continuait à lui envoyer des coups sous le regard horrifié des mages de la guilde qui n'avaient pas eu le temps de réagir avant que la situation ne dégénère.

— Gray ! Arrête !

Gajeel qui venait d'arriver le prit avec force en maintenant ses bras fermement. Gray s'agitait dans tous les sens comme s'il était possédé par un quelconque esprit malin.

— Gray ça suffit !

— Lâche-moi !

— T'es complètement malade ! l'invectiva Evergreen qui examinait son ami gisant sur le sol. Tu as de la chance qu'il respire encore !

La jeune femme au regard naturellement froid et dur semblait jeter des flèches enflammées dans sa direction. Elle avait d'ailleurs posé une main sur ses lunettes prête à figer le jeune homme dans la pierre mais elle se ravisa pour à nouveau s'occuper de son ami. Gray qui commençait doucement à se calmer, regarda avec horreur son camarade étendu sur le sol. Evergreen avait retiré le heaume qu'il portait au quotidien, pour examiner ses blessures. Son visage était couvert de sang et Bixlow semblait toujours inconscient. Comme s'il se rendait seulement compte de ce qu'il venait de faire, le sang de Gray quitta son visage et son cœur s'arrêta de battre une fraction de seconde.

— Qu… qu'est-ce que j'ai fait…?

Gajeel le relâcha, une fois sûr qu'il était bien calmé. Gray, à nouveau en possession de ses mouvements, regarda ses mains couvertes de sang puis à nouveau le mage inconscient, étendu sur le sol. Ses mains tremblaient. Gray regarda tout autour de lui. Tous les mages de la guilde avaient le regard rivé sur lui. Il y lut la peur, l'incompréhension, la colère, le dégoût.

Gray recula mécaniquement vers la porte de la guilde sous les yeux inquisiteurs et pénétrants puis s'enfuit à toutes jambes sans demander son reste.

— Gray ! l'appela Gajeel, mais il était déjà trop tard. Merde !

**oOoOo**

Gray traversa la ville en courant le plus vite possible, cherchant à fuir aussi loin qu'il le pouvait _sa_ guilde et les mages qui s'y trouvaient. Mais était-ce vraiment la guilde qu'il voulait fuir ? N'était-ce pas plutôt l'homme qu'il était en train de devenir ? _Un monstre._ Gray se rendait compte avec terreur de ce qu'il avait fait. Pourquoi s'était-il acharné à ce point contre Bixlow ? Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, il était évident qu'il le taquinait comme il aimait le faire de temps en temps, même si la plaisanterie était de mauvais goût. Mais cette fois-ci c'était différent. Gray avait perdu son sang froid, pensant que son ami se moquait ouvertement de lui, en lui balançant sa honte en plein visage. Mais il ne pouvait pas savoir, non, il ne savait pas ce que Lyon lui avait fait, il ne pouvait donc pas se douter que ses paroles le blesseraient à ce point. Les paroles crues de Bixlow lui avaient rappelé avec dégoût la vision de Lyon allongé sur lui, le prenant de force dans son sommeil.

Les nuages s'amoncelaient dans le ciel et un orage d'été menaçait d'éclater au-dessus de sa tête mais Gray continua à courir jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus. Inconsciemment, il s'était enfoncé dans la forêt qui jouxtait la ville et se dirigeait tout droit vers la maison de Natsu. Pourtant son ami n'était pas là, parti en mission depuis plusieurs jours maintenant. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à frapper à la porte, cette prise de conscience lui cracha à la figure sa solitude et sa détresse de ne pouvoir se tourner sur personne.

Des larmes de rage et de désespoir se mirent à inonder son visage cireux. Il avait besoin de Natsu plus que jamais et il n'était pas là. Il s'affaissa le long de sa porte et se laissa assommer par la pluie drue qui s'était mise à tomber d'un seul coup. Le bruit assourdissant des trombes d'eau l'empêcha de réfléchir à sa situation et le jeune homme resta prostré pendant plusieurs heures avant de se décider à rentrer chez lui.

Gray était trempé et couvert de boue mais curieusement, il ne ressentait rien. Le vide à nouveau s'était emparé de lui et les regards atterrés des passants qui se retournaient sur son passage ne l'atteignaient pas. Plus rien ne pouvait l'atteindre désormais.

**oOoOo**

De violents coups contre sa porte d'entrée le firent lentement émerger de sa léthargie, pourtant Gray ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

_— Gray ! Ouvre-moi je sais que tu es là !_

_Natsu_.

Depuis combien de temps était-il assis là dans son canapé à regarder le vide ? Gray ne s'en souvenait plus, comme si pendant ces derniers jours il s'était mis volontairement en stase, complètement hermétique à tout ce qui pouvait l'entourer.

— _Si tu ne m'ouvres pas je défonce cette porte !_ continua de crier le jeune homme.

Natsu n'attendit pas deux minutes pour forcer ladite porte et se figer mécontent devant Gray. Il s'était absenté pendant huit jours et voilà dans quel état il le retrouvait. La mission qui aurait dû durer beaucoup moins longtemps s'était révélée bien plus compliquée que prévu. Quand Natsu était rentré à la guilde, Gajeel lui avait raconté l'incident qui avait éclaté entre Gray et Bixlow. Alors que ce dernier s'était remis doucement de l'agression, Gray n'était pas reparu une seule fois. Gajeel avait bien essayé d'aller le voir, mais il n'était pas chez lui à ce moment là et en l'absence d'Erza qui était partie avec le maître, il se sentait bien incapable de lui venir en aide. Natsu s'était donc précipité sur le champ vers l'appartement de son ami.

Son domicile était dans un triste état au même titre que son locataire. Une bouteille à moitié vide trônait sur la table basse et des cadavres de bouteilles vides jonchaient le sol. Gray, imperturbable fixait un point sur le mur. Son teint cireux, ses joues creuses recouvertes d'une fine barbe noir et son regard vide le faisait ressembler à un mendiant. Cette vision enragea Natsu plus que de raison.

— Tu comptes rester avachi là jusqu'à ce que tu finisses par te momifier ?!

Gray posa un regard absent sur lui. Natsu se calma brusquement face à ce regard qui le refroidit immédiatement. _Merde ! _Il sentait qu'il était en train de le perdre et cette prise de conscience le terrorisa. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il fasse quelque chose pour éviter la catastrophe. N'importe quoi, mais il le fallait.

— Gajeel m'a raconté pour Bixlow. Tu ne l'as pas loupé tu sais ?

Gray le regarda à nouveau et une légère lueur apparut au fond de son œil vitreux.

— Comment va-t-il ? demanda-t-il d'une voix monocorde.

— Il s'en remettra.

Bixlow avait été conduit immédiatement à l'infirmerie de la guilde après le départ de Gray. Wendy était arrivée quelques minutes plus tard et bien que les blessures du mage étaient impressionnantes, la mage céleste avaient pu les soigner assez facilement. Le mage de possession s'était bien remis en effet, même si son égo en avait pris un sacré coup, lui.

Natsu s'installa à côté de Gray qui tenait dans sa main une bouteille vide. Natsu s'en saisit sans difficulté et la posa sur la table devant lui.

— Pourquoi tu fais ça ? demanda Natsu d'une voix ferme.

Gray le regarda incrédule.

— Pourquoi tu _le_ laisses détruire ce qu'il y a de bien en toi ? précisa-t-il en ne quittant pas son vis-à-vis des yeux. Lyon n'en vaut pas la peine et toi tu vaux mieux que ça !

— Tu devrais me laisser.

Aucune émotion ne filtrait de sa voix. Gray semblait vidé de son âme mais Natsu se refusa de le laisser s'enfoncer d'avantage.

— Non. Je ne te laisserais pas t'autodétruire sans rien faire, c'est hors de question ! s'énerva-t-il.

— Pourquoi ? demanda Gray faiblement.

_Pourquoi ?!_ Il lui demandait pourquoi ?! Natsu avait envie de le secouer là tout de suite, de lui foutre une raclée ! Il voulait qu'il réagisse enfin, il voulait qu'il redevienne le Gray qu'il avait toujours connu. Était-ce si difficile à comprendre ?

— Parce que nous sommes des potes ! On fait partie d'une même famille ! Parce qu'on ne laisse personne au bord de la route à Fairy Tail ! Tu le sais mieux que n'importe qui ! Je ne te laisserais pas ternir l'image de la guilde comme tu es en train de le faire ! rétorqua Natsu plus inflexible que jamais.

Il ne voulait pas lui avouer que ça lui faisait mal de le voir ainsi. Tout comme Gray, Natsu avait sa fierté et peut-être que la crainte de salir la guilde lui suffirait pour que Gray réagisse enfin. En tout cas il l'espérait.

Natsu l'attrapa par le poignet avant qu'il n'ait le temps de dire quoique ce soit.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! protesta-t-il.

— Tu vas prendre une douche ! Regarde-toi Gray ! Tu empestes l'alcool et visiblement t'as oublié de te laver ces derniers jours !

Il le conduisit d'un pas rapide vers la salle de bain et le poussa sans ménagement dans la cabine de douche. Natsu ouvrit le robinet et fit couler l'eau glacée sur le corps ankylosé de Gray, vêtu seulement de son caleçon.

— Je te donne dix minutes, pas une de plus !

Il referma violemment la porte derrière lui, laissant Gray seul avec sa conscience. Celui-ci se laissa aller au bienfait du jet et se résigna à se laver, craignant quelque part la colère de Natsu. Ce n'était pas qu'il en avait peur mais il n'avait tout simplement pas envie de se battre, il n'en avait pas la force. Ses gestes étaient lents mais la fraîcheur du savon combinée à l'eau lui fit du bien, le réveillant lentement de sa longue léthargie.

Gray ressortit moins de dix minutes plus tard, simplement vêtu d'une serviette.

— Alors ce n'est pas mieux comme ça ? demanda Natsu qui l'attendait dans le salon.

En l'attendant, il avait mis de l'ordre dans la pièce, jetant les bouteilles vides dans la poubelle et vidant les quelques pleines dans l'évier.

— Pourquoi tu fais tout ça Natsu ? demanda Gray semblant avoir repris un peu consistance.

— T'écoute jamais ce qu'on te dit Gray ! Je ne veux pas que tu ternisses le nom de notre guilde, un point c'est tout.

Gray savait bien que ce n'était pas l'unique raison mais il n'en dit rien. Il était soulagé que Natsu le traite de cette façon plutôt qu'avec pitié, ce qui aurait empiré les choses, il en était sûr. Pourtant lui-même se faisait pitié, mais pas dans le bon sens du terme. Gray se rendait bien compte qu'il déconnait, pourtant le savoir ne l'aidait pas à aller mieux. Au contraire, il s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans ce gouffre sans fond.

— La prochaine fois que t'auras envie de cogner, viens me voir directement, ça évitera les accidents ! s'exclama Natsu dans le but de détendre l'atmosphère.

Gray lui fit un léger sourire. Même si ce sourire restait timide, il n'en était pas moins un bon signe pour Natsu. Mais un long chemin restait à parcourir pour que Gray ne s'en sorte véritablement.

— Maintenant tu vas préparer un sac avec des affaires et tu vas venir chez moi, annonça Natsu en adoptant à nouveau un air sérieux.

— Quoi ?! sursauta Gray.

— Je ne te laisse pas une minute de plus ici. Tu t'habilles, on dépose ton sac et ensuite on va à la guilde.

— Non ! Je ne peux pas retourner là-bas ! s'insurgea Gray dont le regard laissait transparaitre la peur.

— Tu joues les lâches maintenant ? demanda Natsu d'une voix glaçante.

Gray le regarda, mortifié. Son cœur battait à nouveau furieusement dans sa poitrine à la seule idée de remettre les pieds à la guilde et de devoir supporter les regards des autres mages sur lui, sur son acte répugnant.

Natsu n'aimait pas être dur avec lui surtout après ce qu'il avait vécu mais s'il ne le secouait pas une bonne fois pour toutes, il avait peur de le perdre pour de bon.

— Tu dois t'excuser auprès de Bixlow. Même si c'est un idiot il ne méritait pas de se prendre cette raclée.

— Je sais.

Gray s'en voulait d'avoir perdu la raison contre lui. Et s'il se terrait chez lui depuis ce jour là, c'était parce qu'il avait peur quelque part de s'en prendre à nouveau à quelqu'un d'autre. Pourtant il savait qu'il devait lui faire ses excuses mais il ne savait pas très bien comment il justifierait son acte désespéré. L'acte d'un fou.

— Alors on est d'accord. Je t'attends ici, annonça Natsu résolu.

Sa voix ferme était sans appel et Gray, malgré son appréhension se résigna à l'écouter et alla se préparer.

**oOoOo**

Quand ils mirent les pieds à la guilde, tous les yeux se braquèrent sur Gray. Il avait honte de son comportement mais il fallait qu'il prenne sur lui. Il repéra la silhouette qu'il recherchait sous les yeux vigilants de Natsu puis s'approcha hésitant. Gray prit un tabouret et s'assit à côté de Bixlow qui eut un petit mouvement de recul quand il le reconnut.

Alors qu'Evergreen et Fried étaient sur le point d'intervenir, Natsu les arrêta d'un geste en leur faisant signe d'observer.

— Comment tu te sens ? demanda Gray pour rompre le silence.

— Tu m'as cassé une dent, marmonna le mage toujours couvert de son heaume.

— Bixlow… Je suis désolé…

Le mage se retourna vers Gray en lui faisant un petit sourire malicieux.

— Je dois dire que tu m'as impressionné minus…

Comment pouvait-il prendre cet incident à la rigolade ? Mais il était vrai que Bixlow avait la réputation d'être un boute-en-train et d'aimer taquiner son entourage mais là Gray l'avait quand même bien amoché !

— Tu sais Gray, reprit le jeune homme plus sérieux, on m'a dit que Lyon t'avait fait quelque chose de moche, on ne m'a pas précisé quoi mais… Enfin ce que je veux dire c'est que je suis moi aussi responsable.

— Tu ne le savais pas… J'aurais dû savoir me contrôler. Je regrette Bixlow, vraiment.

L'homme planta son regard partiellement masqué dans celui de Gray et lui tendit une main amicale.

— Oublions ça tu veux ?

Gray accepta volontiers la poignée de main tendue qu'il serra doucement au grand soulagement des mages qui avaient retenu leur souffle pendant toute la durée de leur échange.

**oOoOo**

Quelques semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis l'incident qui s'était produit entre Gray et Bixlow. Gray n'avait plus eu d'accès de violence depuis ce jour-là et pour cause, Natsu ne le quittait pas d'un pouce, l'accompagnant en mission, allant faire ses courses avec lui. Natsu avait bien décidé de ne pas lui laisser la moindre chance de retomber dans le chaos.

Pourtant, alors qu'il était encore à la guilde en pleine après-midi de semaine, Natsu avait reçu un coup de lacrimaphone d'un tenancier de bar, dans l'un des quartiers les plus malfamés de la ville. Cet homme lui avait appris qu'un jeune homme de sa guilde, passablement éméché, avait bien besoin qu'on le raccompagne chez lui. Pas besoin de lui apprendre de qui il s'agissait. Natsu avait tout de suite compris que c'était Gray. Cet idiot lui avait dit devoir parler à Polyussica mais visiblement, il lui avait menti pour aller se saouler dans un bar comme un poivrot ! Natsu était en colère, contre Gray bien sûr, pour lui avoir menti sans ciller mais surtout contre lui-même alors même qu'il s'était juré de ne pas le lâcher d'une semelle. Il avait eu tort de croire que Gray était sorti d'affaire sous prétexte qu'il allait mieux et qu'il avait recommencé les missions. Il n'aurait jamais dû le laisser seul.

Natsu se précipita aussi vite qu'il le pouvait dans les rues de Magnolia, noires de monde à cette heure-ci. Quand il trouva enfin le troquet dans une ruelle sombre simplement éclairée du néon fatiguée de l'enseigne, il poussa la porte grinçante pour tomber immédiatement sur la silhouette de Gray avachi au bar.

— Gray ?

Le jeune homme se retourna vers son ami puis détourna la tête comme s'il s'agissait d'un étranger. Le barman s'approcha de Natsu.

— C'est toi Natsu ?

— Oui.

Natsu toisa son vis-à-vis : un homme costaud et bedonnant qui lui parut antipathique à la minute où il posa ses yeux sur lui.

— Ton pote a trop bu, j'ai beau r'fuser d'l'resservir, il commençait à être un peu trop insistant alors… Comme j'l'ai entendu prononcer ton nom plusieurs fois et qu' j'ai vu son tatouage…, justifia l'homme à l'accent à couper au couteau.

Natsu l'attrapa par le col brusquement, son regard enflammé ne laissait aucun doute à son état de colère.

— Tu ne pouvais pas l'empêcher de boire comme un trou avant qu'il ne soit dans cet état, abruti ?!

— Eh ! J'suis pas baby-sitter à c'que je sache ! Si ton pote n'est pas capable de s'tenir, c'est pas mon problème ! Mais j'veux pas de grabuge ici ! Surtout pas avec des mages de Fairy Tail ! J'connais trop vot' réputation…

— Imbécile ! siffla Natsu hors de lui.

Mais au lieu de lui envoyer son poing en pleine figure comme ça le démangeait, il repoussa brutalement le barman terrorisé puis se saisit de Gray sous le bras et le força à se lever.

— Viens Gray, on n'a rien à faire dans ce taudis ! s'exclama-t-il assez fort pour que l'homme derrière son bar ne l'entende.

**oOoOo**

L'après-midi était à son apogée et les rues de Magnolia grouillante de passants. Natsu aurait préféré éviter d'imposer les regards méprisants ou effarés des personnes qu'ils croisaient à Gray. Mais il n'avait pas le choix.

— Regarde dans quel état tu t'es mis encore, se désola le jeune homme alors qu'il tentait difficilement de le maintenir droit.

Gray faisait peine à voir dans cet état, à moitié débraillé, les yeux injectés de sang et fuyants, il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

— Qu'est-ce que t'as pris d'autre ? lui demanda Natsu soupçonneux.

Il était sûr que Gray n'avait pas seulement bu de l'alcool. Il l'avait déjà soupçonné la première fois où il l'avait retrouvé chez lui après son retour de mission. Il se promit de fouiller ses affaires une fois qu'ils seraient rentrés.

— Nats…j'voulais…just…blier.

— Merde Gray…, souffla Natsu.

Quand il posa son regard sur Gray, son cœur se serra. Pourquoi continuait-il à s'autodétruire de cette façon ?

Une fois les deux hommes chez le dragon slayer, celui-ci conduisit Gray jusqu'à la salle de bain où il le poussa dans la cabine de douche.

— Non…, protesta mollement Gray.

— Ça va te faire du bien.

Natsu déshabilla Gray pour ne lui laisser que son caleçon puis fit couler l'eau directement sur sa tête. Gray était chancelant, alors Natsu le retint fermement par le bras pour ne pas qu'il tombe. Quand il arrêta le robinet, Gray tremblait et ses yeux se chargèrent d'eau.

— Je voulais… oublier, lui dit-il à nouveau avant de fondre en sanglots.

— Je sais Gray… Je sais.

Natsu le serra dans ses bras avant de l'envelopper dans une serviette avec laquelle il le sécha méthodiquement. Il le conduisit ensuite dans sa chambre où il l'allongea dans son lit.

— Natsu…, reste, bredouilla Gray les yeux suppliants.

Natsu ne protesta pas et le rejoint dans le lit où il le prit dans ses bras. Il avait l'habitude depuis que Gray vivait sous son toit, de le rejoindre lorsqu'il faisait des cauchemars. Pour ainsi dire chaque nuit. Il n'y avait aucune ambiguïté ni aucune gêne désormais entre eux. Pourtant, Gray approcha ses lèvres sans crier gare de celles de Natsu pour lui voler un baiser. Natsu le repoussa doucement en le regardant les yeux écarquillés et les joues rougissantes.

— Je ne te plais pas ? interrogea Gray comme s'il lui demandait bêtement s'il n'aimait pas les glaces.

Est-ce que Gray lui plaisait était une bonne question. Natsu le regarda dans les yeux et ce qu'il vit lui brisa le cœur. Gray était dans un état de détresse évident. Il avait bu et sans doute pris une quelconque drogue pour essayer d'oublier. Mais le fait est qu'il se détruisait à petit feu et qu'il s'accrochait à la moindre chose autour de lui qui semblait solide. Natsu devait être l'un de ses derniers piliers actuellement encore debout et stable.

— Gray… Ça n'a rien à voir…, tenta-t-il de le rassurer quand il vit des larmes perler dans le coin de ses yeux saphir.

Bon sang, qu'aurait-il fait dans d'autres circonstances ? Aurait-il répondu positivement à son baiser ? Non, il ne fallait pas qu'il pense à ça en ce moment. Gray était son ami et il avait besoin de lui certes, mais seulement en tant qu'ami.

— Tu ne vas pas bien et tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais… Tu as besoin d'un ami et de rien d'autre pour le moment.

Gray ne protesta pas d'avantage et se blottit dans le creux de son cou comme s'il avait déjà oublié son geste. Natsu enfouit sa main dans ses cheveux qu'il caressa tendrement.

_Ce salaud !_

_Je ne suis pas comme lui ! Jamais je ne profiterais de toi dans cet état Gray, jamais !_

Gray s'endormit peu de temps après sous l'œil vigilant du dragon slayer.

**oOoOo**

Le lendemain matin, Natsu retrouva Gray assis sur le banc devant sa maison. Il fumait une cigarette la mine pensive. Natsu ne savait pas s'il devait aborder le sujet du baiser qu'il lui avait donné juste avant de s'endormir. S'en souvenait-il au moins ? Natsu n'avait pas cessé d'y songer. Il avait très peu dormi cette nuit là surveillant les moindres réactions de Gray. Celui-ci n'avait pas fait de cauchemars mais avec tout l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité, ce n'était pas étonnant. De plus, Natsu avait trouvé dans ses affaires des pilules rangées dans une petite boîte. Il ne savait pas très bien ce que c'était, même s'il avait quelques doutes, mais il comptait bien l'apporter à Polyussica pour qu'elle l'analyse.

Natsu s'approcha de son ami et s'assit à ses côtés.

— Salut.

Gray tourna la tête vers lui et lui fit un sourire triste.

— Salut Natsu.

— Comment tu te sens ce matin ?

Gray haussa les épaules ne sachant pas comment expliquer ce qu'il ressentait par des mots.

— Je crois… J'ai l'impression d'avoir été traversé par un train.

Son ton n'était nullement ironique mais plutôt empreint de lassitude.

— Je suis désolé Natsu, reprit-il.

Natsu ne savait pas pour quelle raison exactement il s'excusait. Pour lui avoir menti ? Pour s'être mis la tête sans dessus dessous ? Pour l'avoir obligé de le récupérer dans un troquet minable tenu par un con ? Ou bien s'excusait-il pour le baiser…? Natsu n'en savait rien et n'osait pas lui demander.

— Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé hier ? demanda-t-il pour être sûr.

— Oui en grande partie. Je n'aurais pas dû te mentir pour aller me saouler. Et…

Gray s'arrêta un instant semblant réfléchir à la suite à donner à ses pensées.

— Non rien…, finit-il par dire.

Natsu ne savait pas s'il était déçu ou soulagé. Pourquoi se sentirait-il déçu après tout, se ravisa-t-il. Ce n'était pas comme s'il envisageait sérieusement d'aller plus loin avec Gray. Aller plus loin ?! Natsu eut peur encore une fois de ce que son cerveau lui amenait à penser. Non, Gray avait eu ce geste par pur désespoir. Il l'avait sans doute oublié maintenant et ce n'était pas plus mal, pensa-t-il.

— La prochaine fois que tu veux t'en mettre une, préviens-moi. Autant boire entre potes que tout seul dans son coin, lui déclara Natsu en posant sa main sur son épaule. Je vais préparer le petit déjeuner.

Gray le regarda s'éloigner silencieusement. Puis il repensa encore une fois à ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il avait rêvé ou s'il avait bel et bien embrassé Natsu sur les lèvres. Il n'avait pas osé lui demander de peur de sa réaction mais même s'il avait simplement rêvé, cela voulait-il dire que Natsu était bien plus qu'un ami pour lui ? Évidemment qu'il l'était, mais jusqu'à quel point ? Gray n'avait pas besoin de se torturer sur cette question en plus du reste. Il décida plutôt de ranger ce souvenir ou ce rêve dans un coin de sa tête.

**oOoOo**

Pendant les semaines qui suivirent, Natsu tint sa promesse en veillant bien à ce que Gray ne replonge pas de nouveau dans les ténèbres. Il refusait de partir en mission sans lui et le forçait à sortir lorsqu'un évènement important se déroulait à la guilde. Natsu surveillait le moindre de ses faits et gestes et encore plus depuis qu'il avait eu la confirmation de Polyussica que Gray était bien en possession de drogues. Une drogue puissante qui permettait au consommateur d'oublier certes ses problèmes pour un temps, mais le réveil était souvent encore plus brutal et les risques sur la santé irréversibles. Retranchant un peu plus le drogué dans l'isolement de la société, engendrant des hallucinations et menant bien souvent en dernier lieu au suicide. La vieille guérisseuse avait conseillé à Natsu de rester vigilant avec son ami s'il ne voulait pas le perdre définitivement. Cette menace avait terrifié Natsu. Plus que tout, il refusait de le perdre et Natsu mit tout son cœur à veiller sur Gray comme sur un trésor.

Mais malgré sa vigilance, il voyait bien que Gray continuait à se torturer l'esprit. Celui-ci évitait d'en parler malgré tout, éludant les questions que Natsu lui posait régulièrement, se refermant de plus en plus souvent sur lui-même. Natsu se sentait bien impuissant face à sa détresse grandissante. Erza non plus, malgré ses tentatives ne réussissaient pas à lui tirer les vers du nez. Même si visiblement, il n'avait plus d'accès de rage, Gray se renfermait dans un mutisme inquiétant.

Le maître Makarov avait tenté quant à lui de convaincre Gray une fois de plus de dénoncer Lyon auprès du Conseil mais celui-ci avait refusé prétextant que son ancien condisciple avait déjà payé par son bannissement et que l'enfermer dans une cellule n'y changerait rien pour lui.

De toute façon, Lyon était introuvable depuis ce jour et Gray trouvait ridicule d'envoyer des mages à sa recherche alors que des guildes noires pullulaient dans toute la région. Ils avaient plus important à faire, justifia-t-il.

Ce qui attristait le plus Makarov c'était que Gray tentait de dédramatiser son traumatisme qui était encore de toute évidence bien présent dans son cœur. Réussirait-il à passer ce cap difficile ? Le vieil homme comptait sur Natsu pour le soutenir et l'aider à franchir cette épreuve, tout en gardant un œil vigilant sur lui.

Mais la véritable raison qui motivait Gray à ne pas dénoncer Lyon et qu'il n'osait pas avouer à son maître, était qu'il souhaitait le retrouver par lui-même…

**oOoOo**

Alors qu'il était assis au bord de la rivière contemplant les reflets scintillants du soleil sur la surface cristalline, Gray entendit des pas qui se rapprochaient de lui. Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour reconnaître la démarche sautillante de Natsu. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en l'imaginant.

— Les poissons sont intéressants ?

— Pour Happy sans aucun doute, répondit Gray à la boutade de son ami.

Natsu s'assit à ses côtés et contempla à son tour l'eau qui serpentait vivement entre la végétation. L'après-midi était douce et agréable. La vague de chaleur avait enfin cessé et l'on pouvait de nouveau flâner dans les rues ou se baigner dans le lac.

— J'ai décidé de retrouver Lyon, annonça Gray de but en blanc.

Natsu se tourna subitement vers lui en se demandant s'il avait bien entendu. Gray était toujours fixé sur le paysage mais son front s'était légèrement froncé. Il était on ne peut plus sérieux. Qu'avait-il derrière la tête ?

— Hein ?! Mais pourquoi tu veux faire ça ? réagit Natsu incrédule.

— J'ai besoin de lui parler. J'ai besoin de comprendre…

— Gray…

A nouveau il semblait perdu. Natsu savait bien qu'il continuait à y repenser inlassablement mais jamais ô grand jamais il n'aurait cru que Gray voudrait revoir ce type un jour, même s'il cherchait des réponses. Il n'imaginait même pas ce qu'il ressentirait une fois qu'il serait en face de lui. Il ne fallait pas qu'il le revoit, pas maintenant. Gray était encore trop fragile.

— Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir coupable, de me dire que c'est uniquement de ma faute s'il en est arrivé là. Que si peut-être je l'avais écouté un peu plus attentivement…, continua Gray pensif.

Il recommençait à se blâmer pour l'acte criminel d'un fou. C'était comme ça que Natsu voyait Lyon, pour lui il lui manquait une case et il était bon à enfermer.

— Arrête de te torturer, ce n'est pas de ta faute si Lyon a pété les plombs !

— Tu ne comprends pas Natsu…, murmura-t-il.

Gray se tourna vers lui et planta ses yeux sombres dans les siens.

— J'ai l'impression d'être orphelin une fois de plus…, reprit-il en ne le quittant pas du regard. Il me manque. Lyon me manque…

_Merde !_ C'était encore pire que ce que Natsu craignait. Gray aimait encore Lyon, c'était évident. Malgré ce qu'il lui avait fait, malgré les souffrances qu'il lui avait infligé et qu'il lui infligeait encore, Gray continuait à éprouver de l'affection pour lui. Parce qu'il était comme un frère. Parce qu'il était son seul lien encore vivant qui le reliait à Ul. Parce que c'était Lyon tout simplement.

Natsu se rendit compte avec horreur que malgré toute sa bonne volonté, il ne pourrait jamais combler ce vide que Lyon avait laissé dans son cœur. Jamais.

**oOoOo**

* * *

**Nda** : Un chapitre plus sombre ici donc avec un Gray complètement paumé, basculant tour à tour dans la violence, dans la boisson et la drogue et dans le désespoir. Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'en sorte trop vite. (façon de parler bien sûr ^^) Après ce qui lui est arrivé, je voulais montrer à quel point cet évènement traumatisant l'a marqué profondément. Je voulais montrer qu'il n'arrivait pas à gérer ce traumatisme ou plus précisément qu'il le gérait à sa façon. Un acte violent qu'il essaye lui-même de soigner avec la violence. Un cercle vicieux dans lequel il s'enfonce. Mais Natsu est là pour le secourir, pour le faire remonter à la surface, lentement.

Et encore un peu de NatGray ici avec un rapprochement évident entre les deux garçons. :)

J'espère que vous n'avez pas pensé que je faisais l'apologie de l'alcool et de la drogue ! Bien au contraire. ;)

Encore une fois, n'hésitez pas à commenter ! Même si c'est le chapitre que je préfère peut-être que pour vous c'est différent. J'aimerais avoir votre avis. :)

A samedi prochain pour le chapitre 6 qui s'intitule _Regrets._


	6. VI-Regrets

**Nda :** J'ai dû scinder ce chapitre qui devait s'appeler _Rédemption_ à la base, en deux parties car il était beaucoup trop long. Donc cette partie je l'ai nommé _Regrets_ et la suivante sera cette fois-ci _Rédemption_.

Retour ici de deux personnages qui n'étaient plus apparus depuis le chapitre 3.

Bonne lecture !

Reviews anonymes: **Val** et **Lenalee-chan** je vous ai répondu sur mon profil. ;)

* * *

**\- VI -**

**_Regrets_**

Gray referma la porte derrière lui, sans même un dernier regard pour l'appartement qu'il quittait définitivement.

— Tu es sûr que tu es prêt pour ça ? demanda Natsu sceptique.

— Oui. Il est grand temps pour moi de me prendre à nouveau en charge.

Les deux hommes s'éloignèrent de l'ancien domicile de Gray. Les rues étaient pratiquement désertes avec le froid qui s'installait mais la température ne gênait nullement les deux amis qui profitaient ainsi d'un silence bienfaisant.

Gray avait finalement décidé de déménager dans un autre logement. L'ancien lui rappelant trop de mauvais souvenirs et où il ne pouvait même plus y mettre le pied sans que son angoisse ne menace de revenir à la charge.

Il avait visité plusieurs appartements mais Gray avait jeté son dévolu sur un trois-pièces situé à deux rues de la guilde. Il était un peu plus grand que le précédent et situé au dernier niveau d'un immeuble de cinq étages, sans ascenseur. Cet exercice au quotidien lui ferait le plus grand bien, se disait Gray et puis surtout il ne serait pas loin de la guilde, ce qui le rassurait.

Natsu n'était pas sûr de pouvoir laisser Gray seul à nouveau. Cela faisait près de six mois maintenant qu'il avait été agressé par Lyon et il était vrai qu'il paraissait aller beaucoup mieux dorénavant. Il ne faisait presque plus de cauchemars et ses accès de violence s'étaient espacés pour disparaître tout à fait depuis quelques semaines.

Pourtant, Natsu voyait bien que Gray avait changé. Il était moins souriant, ce qu'il n'était déjà pas beaucoup avant ça. Il s'isolait très souvent, même quand la fête battait son plein à la guilde et ne participait que très rarement aux joyeuses bagarres entre les mages.

Pour Natsu, il était évident que Gray restait fragile et qu'il avait besoin que quelqu'un prenne soin de lui. Mais il avait aussi besoin de reprendre confiance en lui, et peut-être que de revivre seul lui permettrait de passer cette étape ? Natsu voulait lui faire confiance mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être inquiet à son sujet et d'avoir peur qu'il ne replonge à nouveau. Il ne voulait plus le voir dans cet état de déchéance dans lequel il l'avait retrouvé à plusieurs reprises.

— Merci Natsu pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, le gratifia le brun quand ils furent proches de la guilde.

— N'hésite pas à revenir, tu sais… si t'as envie de cogner ou de picoler… Ne le fais pas tout seul, lui demanda Natsu.

Pour seule réponse Gray étira ses lèvres dans un léger sourire. Ce sourire était devenu si rare ces derniers temps que Natsu imprimait chacun d'entre eux précieusement dans son esprit.

Il eut un petit pincement au cœur à l'idée que Gray ne parte définitivement de chez lui. Natsu s'inquiétait pour lui bien sûr mais une autre raison l'empêchait de vouloir le laisser s'en aller. Une raison qu'il ne voulait pas avouer devant Gray. Natsu s'était en effet habitué à le voir au quotidien, à dormir à ses côtés, à prendre ses repas en sa compagnie. Il s'était bien plus attaché à lui qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre. Gray était devenu beaucoup plus qu'un simple ami et de façon tellement naturelle que Natsu ne savait plus depuis quand exactement il pensait à lui de cette manière. Des sentiments différents étaient lentement apparus. Des sentiments qu'il avait eu du mal à comprendre au départ mais qui s'étaient éclairés d'une douce auréole au fil du temps.

L'avoir à ses côtés lui avait fait beaucoup de bien. Prendre soin de lui, le serrer dans ses bras lorsqu'il faisait un cauchemar. Toutes ces choses pouvant paraître anodines pour d'autres, étaient comme de précieux trésors pour Natsu. Des trésors qui allaient terriblement lui manquer.

Oui, Natsu aurait voulu qu'il reste encore, même s'il savait que c'était égoïste quelque part. Car lui aussi avait besoin de Gray.

Il poussa un soupir sans même s'en rendre compte.

Gray qui marchait à ses côtés, le regarda de biais en se demandant bien à quoi son ami pouvait bien songer. Une pensée fugace le traversa, réussirait-il à s'en sortir sans Natsu ?

**oOoOo**

Le soir même, Gray récupéra ses affaires qu'il avait soigneusement préparées et s'apprêta à passer sa première nuit dans son nouvel appartement. Seul. Cette idée l'angoissait mais il se garda bien d'en faire part à Natsu. Il voulait que son ami le voie à nouveau comme avant ce fameux soir.

Bien qu'il ait gardé son comportement habituel, Gray voyait bien que Natsu s'inquiétait toujours autant pour lui. Il le surprenait à le regarder discrètement en pensant qu'il ne le voyait pas et surveiller ses moindres faits et gestes. Gray se sentait tellement misérable dans ces moments là, qu'il voulait paraître à nouveau fort à ses yeux. Que son ami ait à nouveau confiance en lui. Mais pour cela, il devait prendre sur lui-même, même si pour l'heure, il n'avait qu'une seule envie, se réfugier à nouveau chez Natsu et se blottir dans ses bras. _Ridicule_. Il se maudissait d'être devenu aussi faible.

Cette nuit là Gray ne dormit pas, les angoisses menaçant encore une fois de le submerger. Rester enfermé lui donnait l'effet d'être en cage, il avait besoin de sortir, de s'aérer et de réfléchir.

Il sortit marcher dans les rues de Magnolia. La brise froide hivernale lui fit beaucoup de bien et le débarrassa de ces sentiments sournois. Quelques flocons commençaient à tomber, voletant au grès du vent.

Gray repensa à Ul et inévitablement à Lyon. La neige lui rappelait automatiquement cette période de sa vie. Un semblant de bonheur entaché par son besoin égoïste de vengeance vis-à-vis de Déliora. Gray s'était toujours senti coupable d'avoir gâché ces quelques moments de joie avec son maître.

— Il faut que je le retrouve, pensa-t-il à voix haute.

Il avait beau, encore et toujours, repenser aux raisons qui avaient conduit Lyon à l'agresser de cette façon, pour lui, son ancien condisciple ne pouvait que lui en vouloir encore pour cette période, que Gray avait gâché si égoïstement. Il lui avait enlevé sa seule famille après tout. Même si la vengeance seule ne pouvait expliquer le comportement de Lyon, Gray ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir en partie responsable malgré tout de cette folie qui l'avait gagné.

**oOoOo**

Le lendemain, il fit part à Natsu de sa volonté de retrouver son ancien condisciple. Il aurait préféré ne rien lui dire mais il lui avait promis quelques mois plus tôt qu'il le préviendrait quand il se sentirait prêt pour cette confrontation.

Il aurait souhaité le faire avant mais Natsu l'en avait défendu, prétextant qu'il était encore bien trop fragile pour l'affronter à nouveau. Gray avait capitulé, à contrecœur certes, mais à force d'y réfléchir il était bien obligé de constater qu'effectivement, il n'était pas prêt psychologiquement à faire face à Lyon. Mais maintenant il était grand temps de le faire. Pour passer à autre chose, expliqua-t-il à Natsu.

Celui-ci soupira bruyamment d'un air las, en se frottant l'arrière du crâne, avant de planter ses pupilles dans celles de Gray, lequel attendait fébrilement son feu vert.

— On part en mission dans quelques jours. Je te propose d'attendre notre retour et je partirais avec toi à sa recherche.

— Natsu…, voulu protester Gray, mais son ami l'en empêcha.

— Je ne lui sauterais pas dessus si c'est ce qui t'inquiète. Je resterais à bonne distance mais je garderais un œil sur ce…

Natsu n'alla pas plus loin dans sa réflexion. Il savait que Gray n'aimait pas l'entendre insulter Lyon. Le voir le protéger encore ainsi le faisait enrager mais le dragon slayer se contint malgré tout. Il haïssait l'argenté à un tel point qu'il devenait de plus en plus compliqué pour lui de le cacher.

Gray jeta un regard à son ami mais fut soulagé que celui-ci interrompe le fond de sa pensée. Il savait bien ce que ressentait Natsu envers Lyon mais il ne supportait pas de l'entendre dire du mal de lui. C'était injuste bien sûr, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir blessé et visé par ces attaques.

Alors qu'ils étaient assis à une table éloignée du brouhaha des autres mages de la guilde, Gajeel vint se joindre à eux. Le silence était pesant entre ses deux camarades mais le dragon d'acier n'eut pas l'air de s'en soucier outre mesure. Il s'assit silencieusement avec sa choppe de bière et regarda les deux hommes avant de prendre la parole.

— Faut que tu parles à Juvia, déclara-t-il de but en blanc en fixant Gray de ses pupilles anthracite.

— Pourquoi ? demanda Gray incrédule.

— Elle veut quitter la guilde.

— Quoi ?! s'exclamèrent d'une même voix Gray et Natsu.

— Va lui parler, dit-il avant de s'éloigner des deux hommes comme si de rien n'était.

Gray regarda d'un air entendu Natsu, puis soupira de lassitude avant de s'éloigner de lui pour retrouver la mage d'eau.

**oOoOo**

Juvia était assise au bord de la rivière, remuant doucement les pieds dans l'eau, caressés par le contact froid mais vivifiant du liquide cristallin. Gray s'assit à côté d'elle, silencieux. Ils avaient très peu reparlé depuis qu'elle l'avait retrouvé ce matin là, gisant au pied de son lit. La jeune femme avait changé depuis ce jour. Elle était moins souriante et moins enjouée. Elle s'était lentement refermée sur elle-même. Juvia semblait même éviter Gray qu'elle suivait pourtant comme son ombre avant cela, et ne pouvait plus le regarder sans détourner les yeux de lui.

C'était plus fort qu'elle, malgré l'amour qu'elle ressentait toujours et même d'avantage pour son Gray-sama, le regarder lui rappelait sans cesse ce qu'il avait enduré à cause de Lyon. Et ce qu'elle-même endurait depuis des mois.

Si Gajeel n'avait pas été là, elle aurait sans doute perdu la tête. Il ne la lâchait pratiquement pas d'une semelle, l'accompagnant souvent en mission, seul ou avec Levy et les Shadow Gear. Grâce à sa présence constante à ses côtés, elle avait réussi à tenir le coup. Pourtant, Juvia ne cessait de plonger dans une mélancolie toujours plus sournoise, toujours plus profonde. Et puis de voir Gray sombrer lui aussi de son côté, ne l'avait pas aidé. Même si depuis quelques temps elle avait bien remarqué une amélioration dans son comportement, Gray ne serait plus jamais le même, elle l'avait bien compris. Et elle, Juvia, la mage d'eau, ne pourrait rien y faire. Jamais.

— Gajeel m'a dit que tu voulais quitter la guilde.

Juvia sursauta quand la voix grave de Gray retentit. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu lui parler.

— Est-ce que c'est à cause de moi ? demanda-t-il en tournant sa tête vers elle.

Son regard bleu profond la fit momentanément défaillir, comme avant ce jour… Mais ce sentiment ne dura pas et laissa sa place à la douleur. Encore une fois. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir une profonde tristesse pesant comme un poids dans sa poitrine.

— Juvia…, hésita-t-elle un instant. Juvia a juste eu une opportunité qui s'est présentée à elle. Je ne quitte pas la guilde définitivement.

— Oh… Et de quelle opportunité s'agit-il ?

— Un grand maître de magie. Un mage de l'eau accepte de m'apprendre d'autres techniques qui permettront à Juvia de devenir plus puissante.

Elle ne mentait pas. La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus voulait devenir plus forte pour pouvoir être capable un jour de défendre Gray, mais en même temps, elle voulait aussi prendre du recul face à lui. Ne plus ressentir de la souffrance en le regardant. Elle voulait plus que tout ressentir à nouveau ce bonheur qui la submergeait tant auparavant, lorsqu'elle posait ses yeux sur lui. Ce sentiment lui manquait.

— Donc ce n'est pas à cause de moi ? s'enquit-il à nouveau. Ce n'est pas parce que de me voir au quotidien te rappelle… ce fameux jour ?

Juvia hoqueta face à sa question qui pointait exactement le nœud du problème. De _son_ problème à elle. Son visage de porcelaine se referma soudainement.

— Je ne suis pas le seul à avoir changé, reprit-il. Je suis désolé Juvia. J'ai l'impression de n'avoir fait que de penser à moi ces derniers mois, alors que toi et les autres aussi vous avez dû vivre avec ça.

Juvia se tourna vers lui, surprise par son aveu. La fine ridule qui était apparue au milieu de son front ne laissa aucun doute à la jeune femme sur la culpabilité que Gray pouvait ressentir. Elle voulait le rassurer sur ce point même s'il avait en partie raison, mais de le voir aussi accablé ne fit qu'ajouter un peu plus au mal-être de la jeune femme.

— Non, Juvia se sent juste… trop faible pour soutenir Gray-sama, murmura-t-elle. Ce n'est pas la faute de Gray-sama, c'est la faute de Juvia, uniquement.

— J'aimerais te dire de rester. De ne pas partir à cause de moi mais…, s'interrompit Gray. J'ai l'impression que ce serait encore plus égoïste de ma part de te demander ça alors que je n'ai rien à t'offrir en échange.

Juvia savait qu'il lui disait de cette manière, qu'il ne se passerait jamais rien entre eux. Même si elle le savait au fond d'elle, l'entendre de sa bouche la blessa. Mais en même temps, elle savait aussi que de cette façon, il lui offrait la possibilité d'avancer et de vivre enfin sa vie. Même si elle doutait de pouvoir y arriver un jour.

— Quand comptes-tu partir ? lui demanda-t-il.

— Après la mission, répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

— Est-ce que tu reviendras un jour ?

La mage d'eau planta son regard océan dans les yeux de Gray. Elle y lut de l'inquiétude et à ce moment-là, elle sut avec certitude qu'elle comptait pour lui. Même si ce n'était qu'en tant qu'ami, la jeune femme se sentit enfin capable de pouvoir s'en sortir. Cette certitude lui en donnait la force.

— Juvia fait partie de Fairy Tail. C'est sa famille alors oui, je reviendrais, lui dit-elle avec ce sourire qu'elle n'avait plus eu depuis des mois.

Gray le lui rendit en étirant à son tour ses lèvres d'un pâle sourire.

**oOoOo**

_Quelque part dans une forêt non loin de Magnolia._

Six mois... Six mois que Lyon Vastia avait quitté la guilde de Lamia Scale. Cette guilde qui l'avait accueillie des années plus tôt, comme un membre à part entière malgré ses erreurs passées. Pour la première fois depuis des années, il avait eu une famille, des amis sur lesquels compter. L'ancien Empereur Zéro était revenu à la vie. Il avait pu revoir la lumière du jour, grâce à Yuka, à Sherry et à Toby mais surtout grâce à Gray.

Lyon caressa inconsciemment le vide sur sa peau, laissé par la disparition du tatouage de Lamia Scale. Ses larmes ne coulaient plus aujourd'hui. Il s'interdisait de le faire tout simplement parce qu'il n'en avait pas le droit. Il devait ressentir la souffrance au plus profond de sa chair, il fallait que cette souffrance le marque à tout jamais, au fer rouge.

Lyon avait eu plusieurs fois l'intention d'en finir, que sa vie s'arrête tout simplement. Ne plus pleurer, ne plus souffrir, ne plus regretter. Mais les mots de Gray avaient alors raisonné dans son oreille _« Te tuer ?! Comme ça je serais le seul à vivre avec ce que tu m'as fait ?! » _Gray avait raison, ce n'était pas juste qu'il soit le seul à porter ce fardeau que lui-même lui avait imposé cruellement. Pour Gray, il avait décidé de continuer à vivre même si c'était dorénavant dans son ombre, juste pour lui.

Quand il repensait à son ancien condisciple, Lyon se sentait tellement misérable. Son comportement depuis Crocus, ses sentiments qui s'étaient révélés, l'incompréhension de ces mêmes sentiments qui s'étaient mus en une véritable obsession. Il les avait rejetés en bloc. Pensant alors qu'en les laissant de côté, en les oubliant, sa vie redeviendrait comme avant. Mais au lieu de cela, ces mêmes sentiments s'étaient révélés être un véritable poison, s'insinuant dans ses veines, le forçant à boire toujours plus, à se renfermer sur lui-même et à suivre son obsession comme un chasseur traquant sa proie.

A partir de ce moment là, il suivit Gray de plus en plus souvent. Il voyait Juvia le talonner de son côté et l'avait même maudite de ne pas le laisser en paix, de ne pas lui permettre de profiter de Gray en toute quiétude et de rajouter une distance entre eux. Il ne voyait plus la jeune femme qu'il avait autrefois aimée, que comme un obstacle à son désir et rien d'autre.

Lyon repensait continuellement à ce fameux soir. Il avait une nouvelle fois suivi Gray. Non, _traqué_, restant tapis dans l'ombre. Il l'avait tout d'abord observé derrière l'un des carreaux de la guilde à la fée, s'amuser avec ses amis, se dénuder sans même s'en rendre compte, habitude qu'il avait prise aux côtés d'Ul et qui ne l'avait plus jamais quittée. Lyon lui-même avait ce réflexe à certains moments mais jamais au point de Gray. Cette habitude qui l'avait agacée à une époque était devenue pour Lyon un besoin. Il se plaisait à imaginer sa main courir sur la peau blanche et nue. La sentir frémir sous sa caresse.

Ce soir là, il avait encore une fois admiré son corps qu'il désirait tant, qui ne lui laissait aucun répit. Parfois, il se touchait en le regardant, imaginant la main de Gray à la place de la sienne, découvrant son corps avec gourmandise, avec envie. Ses rêves étaient devenus intenses, trop, à un tel point qu'ils le réveillaient en pleine nuit dans un état d'excitation avancée.

Puis il l'avait suivi silencieusement dans la rue. Gray s'était allumé une cigarette et marchait, l'air détendu jusqu'à chez lui, la chemise ouverte dévoilant sa nuque et la naissance de ses épaules, comme un appel au vice. Il avait eu l'envie furieuse d'y plonger les lèvres et de goûter cette peau si indécemment exposée. Il avait bien failli se faire repérer ce soir-là. Si seulement ça s'était déroulé ainsi, si seulement Gray l'avait vu à ce moment précis, il ne l'aurait sans doute pas… Lyon avait encore du mal à placer un mot sur son geste, _violé,_ c'était pourtant le seul mot qui convenait à son acte répugnant. Cruel. Froid. Egoïste.

Après son bannissement de Lamia Scale, Lyon avait erré des semaines durant en ressassant son comportement criminel, se demandant ce qu'il allait faire, hésitant entre se tuer tout simplement ou bien s'enfuir. Mais les deux solutions étaient aussi lâches l'une que l'autre.

L'ancien mage de Lamia Scale s'était finalement construit une petite maison dans une forêt non loin de Magnolia. Il voulait garder un œil sur Gray. Comme son ombre. Invisible. Lyon voulait se repentir en le protégeant coûte que coûte. Il se doutait bien que son acte aurait pu être apparenté à du harcèlement mais pour Lyon, c'était tout autre. Simplement pour le protéger mais aussi parce que quelque part il avait besoin de le voir même si ça lui faisait mal. Son comportement était en partie égoïste mais c'était aussi la seule alternative qu'il avait trouvé pour donner un sens à sa vie. Il ne pouvait pas mourir, alors il vivrait pour Gray. Seulement pour lui.

Lyon le suivait donc dans ses missions périlleuses mais ce n'était pas évident pour lui de rester discret, surtout avec le flair des dragons slayers de Fairy Tail qui semblaient plus que jamais présents à ses côtés. En particulier Natsu… Il avait toujours éprouvé de la jalousie vis-à-vis de lui, Lyon lui avait même reproché intérieurement, de lui avoir volé sa place dans le cœur de Gray. Mais aujourd'hui c'était différent, Lyon sentait bien cette volonté pour le dragon de feu de protéger son ami coûte que coûte et même si cela ajoutait une difficulté supplémentaire à le suivre en mission, d'un autre côté ça le rassurait aussi. Gray était en sécurité auprès du bouillant mage aux cheveux roses et c'était tout ce qui importait pour Lyon. Sa jalousie, il devait d'ores et déjà la mettre de côté, même si ce poids dans sa poitrine quand il les voyait si proches l'un de l'autre, demeurait.

Lyon vérifia l'heure : sept heures du matin, il était temps pour lui de se mettre en route. Il avait su quelques jours plus tôt, que l'équipe de Gray partait pour une mission dangereuse puisque les trois dragons slayers de Fairy Tail y participaient ainsi que Juvia, Luxus et l'unité Raijin.

Le mage aux cheveux argent passa une longue cape sur ses épaules qui lui permettait de déambuler dans la foule en toute discrétion. Il se saisit du bâton qui le faisait passer pour un pèlerin puis se mit en route.

Lyon était de toute façon pratiquement méconnaissable depuis son bannissement de Lamia Scale. Ses cheveux et sa barbe avait poussé, son corps était amaigri et son visage, émacié, avait adopté un teint cireux. Il ne faisait aucun doute que ses amis auraient eu du mal à le reconnaître mis à part Sherry qui continuait à venir le voir de temps en temps.

La jeune femme était la seule de ses amis dont il acceptait la visite malgré les demandes répétées de Yuka et de Toby. Même s'il savait que ses deux amis ne le détestaient pas, Lyon se doutait qu'ils ne pourraient pas cacher leur malaise devant lui. Il voulait éviter cela, pour lui bien sûr mais aussi pour eux.

La présence de Sherry au contraire l'apaisait, car dans son regard il n'y lisait pas la pitié. Elle n'avait jamais détourné son regard du sien et il n'y avait aucune gêne entre eux deux.

La jeune femme lui avait pourtant dit que son acte était impardonnable, qu'il avait été lâche et qu'il aurait dû se confier quand il avait compris que ses sentiments pour Gray devenaient dangereux. Elle lui en voulait d'avoir fait du mal à autant de personnes sans même y avoir songé avant de commettre l'irréparable. Sherry pensait à Gray bien sûr mais c'était surtout sa cousine Chélia qui l'inquiétait. Depuis le départ de Lyon, depuis qu'elle savait, la jeune fille s'était murée dans une profonde mélancolie.

Mais pourtant, Sherry était restée aux côtés de Lyon. Malgré la rancœur de la jeune femme, il restait son ami et il avait besoin d'elle, autant qu'elle avait eu besoin de lui par le passé.

Elle lui apportait de la nourriture et lui donnait parfois un peu d'argent. Elle lui parlait de la guilde aussi, souvent. Ou parfois restait juste à côté de lui, silencieuse. Sa présence, bien que rare, faisait beaucoup de bien à Lyon qui avait parfois du mal avec la solitude qui l'entourait. Il avait peur de devenir plus fou qu'il ne l'était déjà. Sherry avait bien essayé de le convaincre de quitter le pays, de reprendre sa vie depuis le début mais Lyon s'en sentait incapable. Il avait fait bien trop de mal pour tout recommencer comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il ne se sentait pas le droit de le faire, pour Gray. Car lui n'aurait jamais cette chance.

**oOoOo**

Lyon arriva une heure plus tard à la gare de Magnolia où il se camoufla dans un coin au bout du quai, en attendant les mages de Fairy Tail. Il devait se montrer prudent pour ne pas se faire repérer et se plaçait en général, à deux wagons des dragons slayers qui pouvaient à tout moment sentir sa présence.

Il restait une demi-heure avant le départ du train. Autant dire une éternité pour le jeune homme qui attendait fébrilement le moment où il poserait son regard sur Gray.

Lyon attendit patiemment jusqu'à ce qu'il voit le groupe de mages enfin approcher. Son cœur manqua un battement comme à chaque fois qu'il était sur le point de _le_ voir. Il vit enfin sa chevelure noire apparaître à côté d'une chevelure rosée. Puis son visage enfin fut visible. Gray avait toujours eu cet air froid et distant mais depuis son agression, son regard était encore plus terne et triste. A chaque fois qu'il le voyait ainsi, Lyon sentait la blessure béante de son cœur le faire souffrir à nouveau. Le voir était une véritable torture pour lui, non seulement parce qu'il ne pouvait pas l'approcher ni le toucher, mais surtout parce qu'il lui rappelait à quel point il l'avait détruit, à quel point il avait brisé son cœur déjà si fragile.

Cette vision lui faisait mal, le transperçait et le torturait mais il devait tenir. Il se devait de le faire pour Gray. Et en même temps, Lyon en avait lui-même besoin. Malgré la souffrance, il avait ce besoin de le voir, tout simplement.

**oOoOo**

Le lieu de la mission se trouvait à cinq heures environ de train ce qui laissa le temps à Lyon de ressasser encore et encore les erreurs de son passé. Il s'installa seul sur une banquette près de la vitre et se perdit dans le paysage hivernal défilant devant lui.

A deux wagons de celui de l'ancien mage de glace de Lamia Scale, deux compartiments avaient été réservés aux mages de Fairy Tail. Luxus avait pris place dans l'un d'eux, avec l'unité Raijin, Gajeel, Lily et Juvia. Tandis que dans le compartiment voisin se trouvaient Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy, Wendy et les deux Exceeds.

Alors que dans l'un des compartiments la discussion tournait autour de la stratégie à adopter une fois sur place, dans l'autre, les mages étaient plutôt occupés à éviter que le dragon slayer du feu ne régurgite le copieux petit-déjeuner qu'il s'était avalé avant le départ, contre l'avis de ses camarades.

Gray, quant à lui regardait d'un air absent à travers la vitre, un point connu seulement de lui. Son regard devenu désespérément vide, inquiéta une fois de plus ses amis autour de lui, qui ne savaient plus comment lui redonner le sourire malgré leurs efforts.

Seul Natsu semblait réussir à le divertir de temps en temps en le provoquant en duel inlassablement mais pourtant, il arrivait que parfois le jeune homme ne soit réceptif à aucunes de ses bonnes intensions et préférait s'éloigner pour s'isoler dans son mutisme.

Gray regardait sans le voir, le paysage qui défilait devant lui. Ses pensées étaient plutôt tournées vers la conversation qu'il avait eue quelques jours plus tôt avec Natsu et à sa prochaine confrontation avec Lyon. Après des mois d'insistance auprès de son ami, Gray avait enfin obtenu sa promesse de l'aider une fois cette mission délicate accomplie. Il n'aurait pas pu l'en empêcher indéfiniment, s'était-il dit. A un moment ou à un autre, Gray serait parti de lui-même sans attendre l'approbation de qui que ce soit.

Et c'est ce que Natsu avait craint le plus. Qu'une fois Lyon face à son ancien ami, il ne perde à nouveau le contrôle sans personne pour secourir Gray. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il soit seul face à lui. Natsu s'était donc résigné et lui avait promis de l'accompagner à ce moment-là.

Gray réfléchissait à ce qu'il pourrait lui dire une fois qu'il le retrouverait. Lyon avait-il changé ? Où pouvait-il se terrer depuis tout ce temps ? Peut-être avait-il quitté le pays ? se disait-il. Mais cette perspective ne lui plaisait pas. Il fallait qu'il le retrouve à tout prix. Il en avait un tel besoin qu'il ne pensait pas pouvoir reprendre sa vie en main sans ça.

**oOoOo**

Quand l'équipe arriva cinq heures plus tard à la périphérie de la petite ville de Guthus, elle rejoignit le commanditaire qui avait fait venir les mages incognito, pour leur expliquer la mission. Une guilde noire avec à son bord des mages puissants mais surtout très nombreux, faisaient des ravages dans toute la ville, mettant à mal la petite vie tranquille des habitants qui vivaient dorénavant dans la peur de se faire agresser, braquer ou détrousser.

Ces mages n'avaient aucune pitié pour qui que ce soit : hommes, femmes, vieillards et même les enfants, sans distinction, se faisaient malmener. Malgré les efforts des autorités locales, le QG des criminels n'avait jamais été trouvé. Plusieurs mages de différentes guildes de la région avaient été envoyés sur place mais aucun d'entre eux n'avait réussi à débusquer la guilde clandestine. Certains avaient même mystérieusement disparu créant une panique de plus en plus croissante.

Seuls les dragons slayers semblaient désormais aptes à les retrouver grâce à leur flair. Ceux de Fairy Tail avaient donc été envoyés avec les meilleurs mages de la guilde en renfort, pour faire cesser les agissements de ces mages criminels.

Quatre groupes furent formés pour quadriller l'ensemble de la ville et ses environs.

Luxus et l'unité Raijin partirent dans le quart ouest de la ville où se concentraient les quartiers malfamés. Wendy et Charuru accompagnées d'Erza et de Lucy prirent la direction du sud vers les quartiers résidentiels bordés par une forêt dense. Gajeel, Lily et Juvia se dirigèrent quant à eux vers l'est, quart le plus proche de leur position de départ et qui concernait le quartier industriel de la ville. Enfin, Natsu, Happy et Gray prirent la direction du nord de la cité, zone peu peuplée mais qui bordait une grande plaine au pied de la montagne.

Dans chacun de ses quartiers, le commanditaire mentionna les caches potentielles déjà visitées mais pour plus de prudence, les mages de Fairy Tail décidèrent de fouiller chaque recoin de chaque zone.

Lyon qui avait observé l'échange à l'aide de jumelles, suivit à bonne distance le groupe de Natsu. Malgré sa crainte d'être repéré par le flair du dragon de feu, il fit attention de ne pas les perdre de vue. Lyon avait un très mauvais pressentiment concernant cette mission et il voulait en aucun cas que Gray ne se retrouve dans une situation difficile.

**oOoOo**

Les recherches infructueuses que menaient Gray, Natsu et Happy depuis plusieurs heures, les conduisirent à explorer plus loin dans la plaine en quête d'endroits où auraient pu se cacher les mages noirs. Alors qu'ils progressaient vers la montagne, ils se firent encercler par une dizaine d'hommes à l'allure menaçante.

Des combats s'engagèrent entre les deux fées et leurs ennemis qui bientôt se réduisirent à seulement deux mages. Sans doute les plus puissants de la bande. Gray et Natsu prirent chacun un adversaire et leur combat respectif les éloigna à plusieurs centaines de mètres l'un de l'autre.

Alors que Gray était occupé à se battre avec acharnement, Lyon était resté caché assez proche de la scène pour pouvoir intervenir en cas de danger.

L'adversaire de Gray ne lui laissait aucun répit, il était très rapide et rusé mais le jeune homme avait l'air de s'en sortir relativement bien. Le voir se battre de cette façon rappela à Lyon l'un de leur combat en équipe. C'était contre Racer des Orasion Seis. Repenser à cette époque le fit d'abord sourire puis la nostalgie ajouta un poids de plus à sa souffrance.

La vue d'un autre mage en approche le fit subitement revenir à la réalité. L'individu n'était pas de Fairy Tail et il arrivait derrière Gray prêt à l'attaquer sournoisement. Le brun ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué, trop occupé avec son propre adversaire. Lyon n'avait plus le choix. Alors que le mage noir s'apprêtait à lancer un sort contre Gray, l'ancien mage de Lamia Scale sortit de sa cachette précipitamment.

— Gray attention derrière toi ! hurla-t-il.

Pendant que le jeune homme se retournait, un rayon lumineux, le visant, sortit des mains du mage noir. Gray aurait été sans aucun doute touché si Lyon n'avait pas lancé son dragon de glace pour le protéger. Son sort suffit à éjecter le mage criminel à plusieurs mètres de là.

— Lyon ?! s'exclama Gray choqué de revoir son ancien ami en face de lui.

Il se figea soudainement. C'était la première fois que Gray le revoyait depuis cette nuit là, six mois plus tôt.

— Gray ce n'est pas le moment d'être distrait ! Merde, paniqua soudainement Lyon qui venait de voir l'adversaire du brun revenir à la charge.

Gray ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Il était comme coincé entre deux mondes, incapable d'agir ni de faire le moindre mouvement. Il était pour ainsi dire pétrifié. C'était comme si tout se passait au ralenti autour de lui sans qu'il ne puisse y faire quoique ce soit.

Il vit Lyon se précipiter sur lui mais son sang se glaça d'autant plus, dans ses veines. Gray était terrifié. Des flashs de ces images qui le hantaient encore chaque nuit se mélangèrent à la réalité. Lyon qui l'attaquait froidement sans raison. Ses yeux gris et froids menaçant de faire de lui sa proie.

— Gray dégage de là !

Pourquoi lui criait-il dessus ? C'était lui le coupable dans l'histoire ! Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il cherchait à lui dire mais quand il reposa son regard sur Lyon, les images jusqu'alors effrayantes disparurent et Gray lut alors de la terreur dans le regard devenu doux de son ancien ami. Pourquoi ?

Gray n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'un laser se dirigea tout droit sur lui. Il n'avait pas le temps de fuir, il le savait mais ses mains et ses jambes restaient inexplicablement inertes et refusant de l'écouter. Gray vit avec horreur la mort venir le cueillir.

— Gray !

Lyon hurlait alors même qu'il se jetait sur lui. Puis ce fut le trou noir.

**oOoOo**

* * *

**Nda : **Arf, je sens que vous me détestez maintenant…

Retour de Juvia et de Lyon ici. Vous vous demandiez peut-être si on allait les revoir un jour, surtout pour Lyon. ^^

Comme j'ai redécoupé le chapitre en deux parties, il se termine un peu abruptement, désolé pour ça. ^^

Un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé...? Ou pour me jeter des tomates... dans ma bonté d'âme je vous y autorise :p

Bon allez puisque je ne suis pas totalement dénuée de cœur *tousse* je publierai le prochain chapitre un jour plus tôt, c'est-à-dire le vendredi 9 mai. ^^ Comment ça ce n'est pas très généreux ? :p


	7. VII-Rédemption

**Nda :** Voici la suite que j'ai décidé de poster un peu plus tôt que prévu parce que c'est vrai que la semaine dernière je n'ai pas été très sympa. ^^ Voici donc le chapitre 7 _Rédemption_, un peu plus court que les autres mais aussi particulièrement larmoyant...

**/!\** Je vous préviens tout de suite que l'un des personnages principaux va mourir dans ce chapitre. Désolé d'avance pour ça mais pour ma défense, je vous avez prévenu que cette fic n'était pas joyeuse. Comment ça ce n'est pas une excuse ? Je sens que je ne vais pas me faire des amis sur ce coup là... * sort rapidement avant de se faire lyncher sur la place publique *

Bonne lecture malgré tout.

* * *

**Lenalee-chan et Val :** merci pour vos reviews, vous trouverez ma réponse sur mon profil ;)

* * *

**\- VII -**

_**Rédemption**_

Natsu qui avait entendu les cris retentir, se débarrassa au plus vite du mage contre lequel il combattait. Il demanda à Happy de l'emmener au plus vite à l'endroit d'où résonnaient les voix qui semblaient venir de la dernière position de Gray.

Ses mains fumaient encore de son récent combat et le jeune homme était essoufflé mais le plus urgent était de rejoindre son ami. Ce n'était pas le moment pour Natsu de se reposer.

Une fois sur place, Happy le déposa doucement sur le sol. En s'approchant prudemment, Natsu vit du sang. Beaucoup de sang. Puis deux corps inextricablement emmêlés. Et enfin, un mage noir inconscient à quelques mètres de là, et un second sur le point de rejoindre son coéquipier. Natsu ne lui laissa pas l'occasion d'agir ni de faire un pas de plus et lui envoya un coup de poing enflammé l'envoyant directement à plusieurs centaines de mètres.

Natsu ne fit plus grand cas de son adversaire, ses yeux étaient fixés sur les deux corps immobiles étendus sur le sol. Le jeune homme commença à ressentir une peur irrationnelle devant cette scène semblant sortir tout droit de ses pires cauchemars.

— Gray ! cria-t-il en rejoignant son compagnon.

Gray ne bougeait plus et tout ce sang… Non ! Il ne pouvait pas le perdre, surtout pas. _Non non non !_

Il y avait un homme inconnu couché sur lui. Et encore et toujours ce sang. Pensant que le corps était celui d'un mage noir qui l'avait attaqué, d'un seul geste il l'éloigna sans ménagement et secoua Gray par les épaules.

— Gray, tu m'entends ? Réveille-toi !

Les paupières de son ami entrèrent en mouvement laissant apparaître ses pupilles bleues. Natsu respira de soulagement avant de se rendre compte qu'une larme s'était échappée par inadvertance de ses yeux verts. Jamais il n'avait eu aussi peur de toute sa vie mais Gray respirait. Il était en vie. Il le regarda tendrement attendant que son ami ne refasse surface complètement.

— Lyon…, murmura Gray.

Natsu était soulagé, certes, mais entendre le prénom de ce salaud de la bouche de Gray alors qu'il venait de reprendre seulement conscience lui fit comme une boule dans la poitrine. Une sensation désagréable. Gray se redressa difficilement en répétant inlassablement le prénom de son bourreau.

— Merde Gray ! Oublie ce type ! s'enflamma Natsu.

— Non… Tu ne comprends pas…, bafouilla Gray qui semblait terrifié par quelque chose. C'est Lyon…

Il vit Gray ramper vers le corps que Natsu avait éjecté abruptement. Celui-ci comprit ce que voulait dire son ami lorsqu'il le vit soulever délicatement l'homme inconscient à ses côtés. Cet homme qu'il venait de dégager était Lyon lui-même.

Natsu eut un choc. Que faisait-il ici ? Pourquoi s'était-il retrouvé sur Gray ? Lyon l'avait-il sauvé ? Il l'examina de plus prêt et comprit pourquoi il ne l'avait pas reconnu. Le jeune homme autrefois toujours élégant et à l'allure presque princière frôlant l'arrogance, n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

Gray s'était saisi du corps de son ancien compagnon en le retournant doucement. Le jeune homme avait pris le laser en pleine poitrine, qui le visait lui, répandant le sang sur ses vêtements et tout autour de sa silhouette désormais fragile.

Lyon lui avait sauvé la vie.

— Lyon, pourquoi t'as fait ça ?! supplia Gray en espérant le voir se réveiller.

L'argenté ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté qu'il posa sur le visage plus pâle que jamais de Gray lequel le regardait avec inquiétude. Il était dans ses bras. Si prêt…

— Gray…, murmura-t-il bouleversé de le voir enfin aussi proche.

Il avait tellement envie de le toucher… Lyon déglutit difficilement avant de répondre à sa question.

— Je… je ne voulais pas que tu meurs…, murmura-t-il.

— Mais… je ne comprends pas. Je croyais que tu me détestais alors explique-moi, demanda Gray perdu par la réponse de Lyon.

— Je ne te déteste pas Gray… Au contraire…

Lyon se perdit dans l'océan de ses yeux avant de lui avouer enfin ce qu'il avait sur le cœur et qu'il n'avait jamais osé lui dire. Mais maintenant, tout était différent.

— Je t'aime…, lui déclara-t-il sans ciller. Je t'aime comme je n'ai pas le droit de t'aimer…

Gray hoqueta, visiblement choqué de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. C'était impossible. Il ne voulait pas le croire, le pouvait-il seulement ?

Il fixa Lyon semblant chercher la réponse à ses questions sur son visage. Mais rien ne vint et pourtant il voulait comprendre. A ce moment là plus que jamais.

— Mais, tu n'aurais pas fait ça si tu m'aimais… Tu ne m'aurais pas…

Gray était plus confus que jamais. Natsu lui avait bien parlé de cette possibilité mais pour Gray l'éventualité que Lyon puisse éprouver des sentiments amoureux ou une quelconque attirance à son encontre était tout bonnement impossible.

— Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais…, reprit l'argenté d'une voix si faible que Gray dû tendre l'oreille pour bien l'entendre. Je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse mais…

Le jeune homme éjecta du sang de sa gorge, puis reprit son souffle avant de continuer.

— J'avais bu et je n'arrêtais pas de penser à toi… Tu es devenu mon obsession depuis Crocus. Je n'ai pas réussi à me contrôler. J'ai essayé mais… Je te suivais, je te regardais de loin… je te désirais de plus en plus, à tel point que ça me faisait mal.

Les lèvres de Gray se mirent à trembler, ses yeux s'humidifièrent et son cœur se serra. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il était en train d'entendre. Gray avait la nausée et en même temps, il se sentit plus minable encore. Comment était-il possible qu'il n'ait pas compris les intensions de Lyon avant qu'il ne dérape ? Pourtant il refusait encore d'y croire complètement.

Natsu qui assistait à la scène en silence, serrait les poings, s'empêchant d'aller achever l'ancien mage de Lamia Scale sur place. Comment ce salaud osait-il se justifier ainsi ?! Cet homme lui donnait envie de vomir. Et de voir Gray aussi vulnérable face à lui le faisait enrager. Pourtant il resta impassible, attendant le moindre faux pas de cet enfoiré pour lui sauter à la gorge. Si la mort ne venait pas le chercher c'est Natsu qui l'y inviterait !

— Et puis ce soir là… J'ai basculé…, continua Lyon. Je t'ai vu et je n'ai pas réfléchi… La seule chose que je comprenais c'est que j'avais besoin de toi… que j'avais envie de toi et tu étais là… comme si tu m'attendais… Tu étais tellement… Je savais que c'était mal mais… Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça… Gray je m'en veux tellement… si tu savais… Jamais je n'ai voulu te faire souffrir, jamais…

La déclaration entrecoupée de sanglots de Lyon, brisa un peu plus les dernières barrières de Gray qu'il s'était forcé de dresser autour de son cœur, le protégeant une fois en face de son ancien ami.

Il se sentit brutalement vidé, mais en même temps le cœur prêt à exploser. Il avait beau entendre les explications de vive voix de Lyon, il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre. Nageait-il en plein cauchemar ? Il reposa ses yeux sur l'homme qui agonisait dans ses bras. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là tous les deux ? Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble, comment était-il possible qu'ils aient pu se détester à ce point ?

— Tu aurais dû me le dire Lyon, peut-être que…

Pourquoi ça lui faisait aussi mal d'apprendre que Lyon avait des sentiments pour lui ? Pourquoi lui en voulait-il autant de ne rien lui avoir dit ? Qu'aurait-il fait si Lyon s'était déclaré à lui avant de perdre la tête ?

— Non Gray…, supplia Lyon en le voyant en proie à un combat intérieur.

Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Il ne voulait surtout pas que Gray se torture ainsi l'esprit. Il le soupçonnait de se demander ce qu'il aurait fait si Lyon lui avait avoué ses sentiments plus tôt. _Bon sang Gray, non !_

— Ne me dis pas que j'aurais eu la moindre chance… pas après le mal que je t'ai fait.

— Je ne sais pas… et maintenant grâce à toi je ne le saurais jamais…, marmonna Gray les larmes aux yeux.

Il se sentait plus désœuvré que jamais. Alors que son cerveau voulait se réjouir de voir Lyon souffrir à ce point, son cœur s'y refusait. Jamais il n'avait ressenti un tel méli-mélo d'émotions différentes d'un seul coup et connaître les sentiments de Lyon était encore plus dur à encaisser que s'il lui avait avoué le détester. Oui, il aurait voulu que Lyon le déteste. Tout aurait été plus facile. Que devait-il faire maintenant ?

Les larmes retenues jusque là coulèrent de ses yeux océan. Non, Gray aurait préféré ne pas savoir. Peut-être que rester dans l'ignorance n'aurait pas été pire.

Lyon de son côté, avait de plus en plus de difficulté à respirer et les sanglots qu'il tentait d'étouffer n'arrangeaient en rien la situation.

— Lyon, reste avec moi ! Je t'en prie, supplia Gray le voyant se rapprocher un peu plus de la mort.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il souffrait autant de le voir si mal en point. Il avait pourtant voulu le voir mort si souvent mais au fond, il avait toujours su qu'il ne le souhaitait pas vraiment. Il ne le voulait pas. Malgré tout son acharnement à tenter de le haïr, il ne le pouvait tout simplement pas. Il avait besoin de lui et ce sentiment était tellement injuste ! Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit lui ?

Lyon remarquant son tourment lui caressa la joue d'une main tremblante.

— Pardon…

— Tu n'as pas le droit de mourir, continua de le supplier Gray. Tu m'entends ?! Lyon j'ai besoin de toi, je t'en supplie ne pars pas…

Oui, c'était tellement injuste de supplier l'homme qui l'avait ainsi détruit. Pourtant il ne voulait pas le voir mourir, c'était Lyon. Il était tout ce qui lui restait d'Ul. Il était son frère. Il était sa famille.

— Gray… tu es quelqu'un de bien… ton cœur est si pur…, souffla Lyon dans un dernier effort. Je ne mérite pas que tu te soucies encore de mon sort… je voudrais que tu trouves enfin le bonheur.

Les pupilles argentées de Lyon se fixèrent encore une fois sur son visage. Ses joues parsemées de larmes, son regard autrefois si pétillant désormais éteint. Cet homme qu'il aimait tant et à qui il avait volé l'insouciance de la jeunesse. Lyon imprima dans son esprit l'image de ce visage ravagé par le désespoir. Ce ravage uniquement causé par sa faute.

— Maintenant je comprends…, continua-t-il. Si ma mort peux te permettre de trouver la paix alors je meurs heureux.

— Non… Lyon…

L'ancien membre de Lamia Scale regarda tendrement Gray avant de se tourner vers Natsu qui se trouvait juste derrière lui. Si le dragon slayer avait pu jeter des flammes avec ses yeux, il l'aurait sans doute brûlé vif. Pourtant il se contenait du mieux qu'il pouvait, bien que Lyon sentait une colère sourde bouillir en lui. Il était évident qu'il se retenait de l'achever pour de bon, et il comprenait cette réaction.

Ses efforts pour parler étaient de plus en plus difficiles, mais Lyon ne pouvait pas partir de cette façon.

— Natsu… Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de te demander une chose pareille mais… Prends soin de lui… il est si fragile par moment…

Natsu s'agenouilla à côté de Gray et se rapprocha de Lyon le regard chargé de menaces, une haine sans nom était sur le point d'exploser à tout moment. Ses membres tremblaient sous l'effet de la colère.

— C'est en grande partie de ta faute s'il est si fragile ! siffla-t-il.

Natsu aurait voulu lui coller son poing dans la figure pour oser lui demander de prendre soin de Gray. De quel droit ce type s'autorisait-il à lui donner des conseils sur la manière de s'occuper d'un ami alors qu'il était lui-même responsable de son malheur ?!

— Bien sûr que je vais prendre soin de lui parce que tu sais quoi Lyon ?! demanda-t-il sarcastique. La différence entre toi et moi, c'est que moi je n'ai pas besoin d'être sur le point de mourir pour savoir à quel point les personnes que j'aime comptent pour moi, et que ce qui m'importe le plus c'est leur bonheur ! Alors oui je prendrais soin de Gray mais pas parce que tu me le demandes, Non ! Mais parce qu'il compte pour moi ! Uniquement pour cette raison !

— Je comprends…

— Jusqu'au bout tu l'auras fait souffrir espèce de salaud, j'espère que tu es fier de toi ! gronda Natsu.

Oui, Lyon comprenait sa rage… Natsu avait raison. Lui-seul était responsable de tout ce gâchis. Gray était entre de bonnes mains avec lui. Sa réaction montrait à quel point le bouillant mage était attaché à Gray et cette constatation soulagea Lyon même s'il ressentit en même temps, une pointe de jalousie déplacée étant donnée la situation.

L'ancien mage de Lamia Scale regarda une dernière fois son frère de cœur, Gray, l'homme pour lequel il ressentait cet amour qui l'avait consumé pour l'engloutir totalement dans la folie. Il regrettait de voir son visage magnifique souillé par les larmes. La tristesse dans son regard lui brisa le cœur encore une fois. Lyon savait qu'il allait mourir et que plus jamais il ne pourrait réparer le mal qu'il avait causé à Gray et par la même occasion à tous ses amis qu'il avait déçu, sa guilde, sa famille. Mais si sa mort était la seule façon pour eux d'aller de l'avant et pour lui d'obtenir la rédemption alors il était prêt.

L'image de Gray devint vaporeuse avant de s'assombrir puis de disparaître pour de bon. Les yeux gris de Lyon se refermèrent doucement pour ne plus jamais se rouvrir. Lyon, encore une fois, brisa le cœur de Gray qui s'effondra en larmes sur son corps inerte. Le corps de son ami d'enfance. Le corps de son frère.

— Lyoonnnn ! hurla-t-il.

Son cri déchirant résonna dans la montagne. Les mages de Fairy Tail qui se battaient aux quatre coins de la ville, entendirent ce cri et surent qu'il s'agissait de l'un des leurs.

Gray tenait son ancien condisciple dans ses bras en sanglotant. Il le serrait de toutes ses forces en le berçant comme si son étreinte allait suffire à le ranimer. La douleur qu'il ressentait à cet instant allait au-delà même de tout ce qu'il avait connu. Pourquoi l'aimait-il encore autant malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait fait ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas réussi à le détester ? Pourquoi devait-il encore souffrir ?

Gray posa ses yeux inondés de larmes sur le visage presque diaphane de Lyon. Il paraissait paisible maintenant. Gray ressentit une jalousie irrationnelle face à cette apparente quiétude. Il aurait voulu lui aussi ressentir la plénitude qu'offrait la mort.

Avec son pouce, il essuya les larmes qui étaient restées accrochées à ses joues. Pendant une fraction de seconde, Gray se revit enfant avec Lyon et Ul. Son regard se fit plus tendre à ses souvenirs. Puis, mû par un besoin inexplicable, Gray rapprocha ses lèvres de celles devenues froides de Lyon, pour y déposer un baiser. Des larmes s'y posèrent en même temps pour se mêler à celles de Lyon comme une dernière étreinte.

Il ne sut pas vraiment pour quelle raison il fit ce geste mais à ce moment là, il en avait besoin. Comme si en embrassant Lyon, il emportait un morceau de lui-même au fond de son cœur. Comme si par ce baiser, il scellait à tout jamais les souvenirs heureux qu'ils avaient partagé.

Natsu qui était resté en retrait avec Happy, avait assisté à toute la scène, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Il eut le cœur brisé de voir son ami à ce point détruit à cause de cet homme qui lui avait décidément tout pris, jusqu'à sa propre liberté. Car pour Natsu, il était évident que Gray resterait attaché à Lyon, même après sa mort. Et cet attachement viscéral ne l'aiderait pas à lui faire oublier les blessures qui commençaient seulement à cicatriser. Natsu avait la nausée devant tant de gâchis. Et tout ça pour quoi ?

Gray leva son regard trempé vers lui. Il était anéanti. Le dragon slayer s'approcha de son ami doucement puis s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Il le prit dans ses bras dans lesquels le jeune homme se réfugia et s'accrocha de toutes ses forces, laissant exploser sa tristesse comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. Natsu l'enveloppa de sa chaleur tout en songeant que Lyon ne méritait vraiment pas ses larmes mais bien que cela le démangeait, il garda sa réflexion pour lui. Gray n'avait pas besoin d'entendre ce genre de remarque pour le moment. Il avait besoin de soutien et Natsu était là pour lui donner le sien. Il continua à le bercer jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se tarissent enfin.

**oOoOo**

Les autres mages de Fairy Tail qui avaient entendu le cri retentir, arrivèrent sur place par petits groupes après avoir fini tour à tour par éliminer leurs ennemis respectifs. L'équipe de Luxus avait débusqué le repaire de la guilde clandestine et avait arrêté chacun des membres sur place avant de réduire en cendre le bâtiment.

Une fois sur les lieux de la bataille qui avait opposé Gray et Natsu à leurs ennemis, les fées n'eurent pas besoin de poser la moindre question car la scène devant eux était bien assez explicite comme cela. Deux mages de la guilde noire à terre, un homme qu'ils reconnurent difficilement mais il s'agissait bien du corps de Lyon que serrait encore Gray effondré dans les bras de Natsu. Happy était légèrement en retrait voulant semble-t-il leur laisser un peu d'intimité ou peut-être ne savait-il tout simplement pas comment réagir ?

Natsu attendit que Gray ne se calme complètement pour l'écarter lentement de lui et essuyer ses larmes avec ses doigts. Son visage fatigué laissait entrevoir une lassitude et une peine incommensurable.

— J'aimerais rester un peu avec lui…, demanda Gray d'une voix si faible que seuls les dragons slayers l'entendirent.

Natsu se détacha de lui à contrecœur puis se leva avant de prendre Happy dans ses bras qu'il serra tendrement. Les deux amis rejoignirent ensuite leurs compagnons silencieusement. Le petit groupe s'éloigna de quelques mètres pour laisser à Gray l'intimité dont il avait besoin. Juvia qui avait tant haï le mage de Lamia Scale ne put empêcher de laisser perler quelques larmes. Elle se sentait à la fois triste et en colère en comprenant que Gray était loin d'en avoir fini avec toute cette histoire. Un autre combat s'engageait pour lui. Tout aussi douloureux et tout aussi éprouvant.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes qui parurent une éternité à ses compagnons, Gray souleva sans mot dire, le corps de Lyon délicatement et commença à s'éloigner de la scène de bataille, devant le regard ahuri de Natsu et des autres mages de l'équipe.

— Gray, tu vas où…? demanda Erza incrédule.

— Je le ramène chez lui… à Lamia Scale, déclara-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

— Mais Gray… il a été banni…, essaya de protester Lucy timidement.

— Ils ne peuvent pas le laisser comme ça. Il faisait partie de leur famille quoiqu'il ait fait. Si j'ai pu lui pardonner alors eux aussi.

Un pardon qu'il s'était efforcé de lui offrir, pour Lyon mais surtout pour lui-même. Même s'il ne pourrait jamais oublier son geste, Gray se sentait le besoin de franchir ce cap pour pouvoir avancer même s'il était conscient que le plus dur était devant lui.

Bien que la plupart des mages ne comprenait pas le geste de Gray qu'ils jugèrent irrationnel, ils se turent et le suivirent silencieusement. Seule l'unité Raijin et Luxus restèrent sur place pour faire un compte rendu au commanditaire tandis que les autres mages prirent le train en direction de la guilde de Lamia Scale.

Ce fut le dernier voyage de Lyon Vastia.

**oOoOo**

Les mages de Fairy Tail arrivèrent le soir de la même journée devant les portes de la guilde. Entre temps, le corps de Lyon était passé entre les mains d'un embaumeur pour qu'il retrouve l'aspect soigné qu'il avait autrefois. Sa barbe avait été rasée et ses cheveux coupés, enfin il lui avait passé des vêtements propres comme ceux qu'il portait avant son bannissement. Lyon ressemblait à nouveau à l'homme qu'il était auparavant.

Gray avait insisté pour porter le corps de son ami lui-même jusqu'à la guilde. Il avait eu du mal à détacher son regard de son visage paisible. Et à la seule idée de le quitter définitivement, Gray ressentait comme un nœud dans sa poitrine.

Natsu et Erza ouvrirent les deux battants de la lourde porte pour qu'il puisse s'y engouffrer. Quand Gray pénétra dans la grande pièce, les nombreux mages présents se levèrent d'un seul tenant les yeux rivés sur les nouveaux arrivants. La plupart se figèrent de stupeur de revoir les mages de Fairy Tail qu'ils n'avaient plus revu après le départ de Lyon. Mais Gray ne sembla pas remarquer leurs regards incrédules et continua d'avancer pour se retrouver au centre de la pièce.

C'est à ce moment là qu'ils _le_ virent. L'homme que tenait le mage de glace de Fairy Tail dans le creux de ses bras. Les mages tétanisés s'approchèrent doucement mais ce qu'ils prirent tout d'abord pour une hallucination était bien la réalité. Gray portait le corps inerte de leur ancien coéquipier. Leur mage de glace, Lyon Vastia.

Des exclamations retentirent jusqu'à ce qu'une jeune femme aux longs cheveux roses s'approche doucement tremblant de tous ses membres.

— Non…, murmura-t-elle.

Sherry avait compris. Elle s'avança encore jusqu'à Gray et regarda son ami immobile en pleurant doucement. Sa main se posa sur la joue froide et pâle de Lyon.

— Que… Que s'est-il passé ? souffla-t-elle en posant son regard noyé de larmes sur le visage impassible de Gray, lequel n'avait pas prononcé le moindre mot.

— Il m'a sauvé, furent les seules paroles qu'il put sortir de sa voix étranglée.

Sur ces mots, il s'agenouilla et déposa délicatement son fardeau sur le sol froid de la guilde. Il enleva ensuite sa veste qu'il glissa sous la tête de Lyon, comme s'il pouvait encore sentir la dureté du sol dans l'Au-delà.

Un silence pesant s'était installé. On entendait seulement les sanglots étouffés des mages de la guilde à la sirène.

Chélia rejoignit bientôt sa cousine et s'effondra à son tour sur le corps de Lyon. L'homme qu'elle avait tant aimé de son amour inconditionnel d'adolescente, à la fois passionnée et entièrement dévouée. Sherry la serra aussi fort qu'elle le put contre sa poitrine et l'accompagna dans sa douleur. Yuka, Toby et Jura enfin, s'agenouillèrent près du corps de leur ami en gardant le silence mais leurs yeux brillants trahissaient leur tristesse.

Gray quant à lui restait prostré et semblait soudainement perdu et vulnérable. Il ne se sentait pas à sa place ici et étrangement, malgré le monde qui l'entourait, il ressentit une profonde solitude. Natsu qui avait remarqué son trouble, s'approcha de lui et prit sa main dans la sienne pour lui insuffler un peu de sa force bien qu'il savait que ce simple geste ne suffirait pas à faire disparaître complètement la douleur qu'il ressentait dans son cœur. Mais au moins pourrait-il lui procurer un peu de réconfort ? Gray lui fut reconnaissant de son geste attentionné et se sentit plus en sécurité.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se lever pour quitter la guilde et repartir à Magnolia, le maître de Lamia Scale se planta devant lui. La vieille femme regardait silencieusement l'ancien mage de sa guilde. Personne n'aurait pu dire à quoi la femme pensait à ce moment là. Ressentait-elle au moins un peu de peine de voir qu'un ancien membre de sa guilde avait perdu la vie ? Nul n'aurait pu le dire.

— Pourquoi l'as-tu ramené ? demanda-t-elle soudainement à Gray d'une voix qu'elle se voulait ferme.

Le jeune homme surpris la regarda un moment avant de répondre.

— Parce qu'il est l'un des vôtres…

— Il ne fait plus partie de la guilde dorénavant.

Plusieurs mages eurent envie de protester mais l'ambiance pesante qui s'était installée entre Oba Obaba et Gray les dissuada de le faire.

Le mage de Fairy Tail prit une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage avant de rétorquer.

— Ce qu'il m'a fait ne devrait pas rentrer en compte. Lyon…, s'interrompit-il la voix enrouée. Lyon était un mage de Lamia Scale, c'était un bon mage jusqu'à ce qu'il soit banni.

— Justement mon garçon, il a été banni peu imp…

— Non ! la coupa Gray en haussant soudainement la voix. Lyon m'a sauvé la vie ! Vous comprenez ? Il a donné sa vie pour sauver la mienne ! Si j'ai réussi à lui pardonner, vous devez le faire aussi ! Pour tout ce qu'il a accompli sous votre emblème ! Mais aussi au nom de vos souvenirs avec lui. Vous lui devez au moins ça !

Le maître surpris par la virulence du jeune mage de Fairy Tail ne le quitta pas des yeux. Les mages autour d'eux n'osaient plus respirer, attendant la sentence de leur maître contre laquelle aucun d'eux n'avait jamais osé hausser la voix.

Gray ne cillait pas. Mais malgré la détermination que l'on pouvait lire dans son regard, des larmes qu'il n'avait pas senti couler, dévalaient la pente de ses joues.

Mais il ne voulait pas quitter la guilde jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr que son ancien ami puisse avoir une sépulture digne de la place qu'il avait occupé dans cette guilde, et uniquement pour cette raison.

— Il a payé sa dette à votre guilde. Celle qu'il a envers moi ne regarde plus que moi, ajouta-t-il.

— Très bien…, céda la vieille femme d'une voix soudainement lasse. Si ses anciens camarades sont d'accord, nous le réintégreront à titre posthume.

Gray n'attendit pas l'approbation des mages de Lamia Scale qu'il savait acquis à la cause de Lyon. Il fit un signe de tête au maître puis tourna les talons, ses amis à sa suite, avant de quitter définitivement l'ambiance étouffante de la guilde.

**oOoOo**

* * *

**Nda :** Allez-y jetez-moi des tomates, des œufs pourris ou que sais-je encore, je suis prête ! :p Certains pensaient-ils que j'allais tuer Gray ? Et bien ce ne sera pas pour cette fois-ci. Je crois qu'elle est bien assez sombre comme ça cette histoire, je n'allais pas en rajouter ! Quoique la mort de Lyon est quand même triste et j'en rajoute encore un peu sur le calvaire de Gray… Je suis vraiment cruelle avec lui. ^^ Mais je saurais me faire pardonner. ;)

Le prochain chapitre _Vivre_, sera aussi l'avant dernier de cette fanfiction. Je le publierai vendredi prochain.

Je me répète encore mais n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire, ça me fera plaisir. :)


	8. VIII-Vivre

**Nda :** Voici donc l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fic avant l'épilogue qui viendra d'ici quelques jours ! On avait laissé Gray après la mort de Lyon, comment va-t-il gérer cette épreuve de plus ? Y aura-t-il un rapprochement concret entre Gray et Natsu ? J'arrête mon blabla pour que vous le découvrissiez. ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Lenalee-chan et Val :** merci pour vos reviews, encore une fois vous trouverez ma réponse sur mon profil ;)

* * *

**oOoOo**

**\- VIII -**

**_Vivre_**

Le voyage jusqu'à Magnolia se fit dans un silence pesant mais personne n'eut le courage de le rompre. Erza s'était assise à côté de Gray et lui tenait tendrement la main alors que le regard du jeune homme semblait être perdu dans le vague. Une profonde lassitude se lisait sur son visage tandis que ses yeux restaient humides. Pourtant ses larmes ne coulaient pas. Ses amis, même s'ils ne savaient pas comment réagir face à sa peine, veillaient sur lui silencieusement, respectant son deuil tout simplement.

Natsu avait supplié Wendy de lui lancer son sort Troïa avant le départ du train mais la jeune fille, même si elle aurait voulu l'aider, était à court de magie depuis les récents combats. Natsu aurait tant souhaité rester auprès de Gray pour le soutenir, être à la place d'Erza pour lui tenir la main, au lieu de cela il agonisait à cheval sur la banquette et sur les genoux de Lucy. Mais malgré son mal des transports, il s'efforçait de jeter un coup d'œil de temps en temps sur son ami. Il avait l'impression que Gray était sur le point de se briser en mille morceaux. Le voir aussi vulnérable le rendait malade, s'il pouvait retourner en arrière et défaire tous les évènements qui l'avaient marqué ainsi, Natsu le ferait sans hésitation, même si pour cela il devait y laisser sa propre vie. Pour revoir ne serait-ce que l'esquisse de son beau sourire sur son visage.

Quand ils arrivèrent en gare de Magnolia, il faisait nuit depuis un moment déjà. Le froid s'était intensifié avec le vent qui s'était subitement levé, fouettant sans pitié les visages las des mages épuisés. Alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la guilde qui semblait résonner d'un brouhaha teinté d'une joie chaleureuse, le petit groupe s'arrêta devant l'imposante porte.

— Tu veux que je te raccompagne ? proposa Natsu à Gray.

— J'ai besoin d'être seul quelques temps, murmura-t-il sans même le regarder.

— Ok…, répondit Natsu à contrecœur.

Il avait beau le fixer, Gray ne semblait pas voir Natsu. Son regard était vide, jamais il ne l'avait vu comme ça. Ses autres amis avaient déjà vu _ce_ même regard. C'était exactement le même que Gray avait eu lorsqu'ils l'avaient retrouvé au pied de son lit après l'agression de Lyon. Ils auraient souhaité ne jamais revoir ce regard absent de toute lueur de vie. Lucy et Happy n'étaient pas là au moment des faits, mais maintenant qu'ils savaient quelle était la nature du conflit qui avait opposé Gray à Lyon, et pourquoi leur ami était au plus mal, sa détresse les touchait tout autant.

— Merci à tous, déclara Gray d'une voix blanche avant de tourner les talons et de s'éloigner du groupe.

Natsu soupira bruyamment.

— Tu devrais peut-être quand même le rejoindre, hasarda Lucy.

— Non. Il a besoin d'être un peu seul, j'irai le voir demain, déclara-t-il en regardant son ami s'éloigner au loin.

Le groupe pénétra dans la guilde qui retentissait des éclats de rires et des tintements de verres. Les jeunes gens soupirèrent à l'idée de gâcher cette joyeuse ambiance mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Ils devaient annoncer la mort de l'ancien mage de Lamia Scale. Ils se dirigèrent tout d'abord vers le bureau du maître pour lui apprendre la nouvelle, en ignorant superbement les questions de leurs amis inquiets par leurs mines dépitées.

Gray de son côté, prit le chemin de son appartement situé désormais tout près de la guilde. Au dernier moment cependant, il bifurqua dans une ruelle et marcha sans but pendant plusieurs heures. Il ne se sentait pas la force de se retrouver seul entre quatre murs qui lui donnaient l'impression de suffoquer d'avantage. Le froid mordant tombant sur la ville ne le dérangeait pas, bien au contraire. La piqûre du vent lui faisait le plus grand bien et lui rappelait qu'il était en vie. Mais voulait-il vraiment l'être ?

Ses parents étaient morts, puis ça avait été au tour d'Ul. Il y avait eu ensuite le sacrifice d'Ultear, et celui de Lyon maintenant. Pourquoi lui, était-il toujours en vie ? Gray se sentait en sursit sur cette planète. Dans cette vie.

Pour chacune des fois, c'était lui qui aurait dû se retrouver à leur place. Ses parents l'avaient protégé des gravats de leur maison écroulée en le blottissant aux creux de leurs bras et Ul l'avait sauvé du démon Deliora. Ultear avait reculé le temps, une seule minute avait suffi à lui éviter une mort certaine mais la jeune femme avait quasiment perdu la totalité de ses années. Pour Gray, il n'y avait aucun sens que leurs vies aient été sacrifiées pour sauver la sienne. Il n'avait rien de plus qu'eux, il en était sûr. Gray se sentait à la fois indigne d'être encore en vie et en colère contre ces personnes qu'il aimait tant et qui n'avaient pas pensé une seule minute à ce qu'il deviendrait après leur départ.

Et puis il y avait eu Lyon pour finir… Lyon qui s'était quant à lui interposé pour ne pas que Gray ne se prenne le laser de l'ennemi et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui sauvait la vie. Mais cette fois-ci était la dernière. Lyon avait sacrifié sa propre vie pour sauver Gray alors pourquoi ne pas l'avoir protégé avant ? A quoi bon lui avoir fait tout ce mal pour sacrifier sa vie ensuite ? Cela n'avait aucun sens.

Peut-être que Gray devait encore devoir à payer pour son inconscience face à Deliora ? Peut-être était-ce là sa punition ? Voir toutes les personnes chères à son cœur, disparaître les unes après les autres ? Gray frissonna en songeant involontairement à ses amis et à Natsu.

Il rentra finalement au milieu de la nuit, ses nombreuses questions toujours en suspens.

Gray se coucha directement sur les draps sans même prendre la peine de se déshabiller, avant de se recroqueviller sur lui-même, les jambes contre sa poitrine. Il était épuisé mais pourtant ses yeux s'évertuaient à rester ouverts et son cœur à battre trop vite. Résigné, il alluma la petite lampe à huile à côté de son lit et farfouilla dans son tiroir en quête d'un somnifère à base de plantes que Polyussica lui avait prescrit.

— Qu… ?

Sous sa boîte de pilules, une photo… Une photo qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien mais qu'il n'avait plus revue depuis de nombreux mois. Il s'en saisit d'une main tremblante puis caressa de son pouce les deux personnes avec un grand sourire qui encadraient l'enfant au regard triste qu'il était alors. Les larmes qu'il avait retenues depuis si longtemps, se déversèrent comme un ras de marée. Il voulait arrêter de souffrir, qu'on lui redonne les personnes que la mort lui avait enlevées. Il voulait dormir pour ne plus jamais se réveiller. Il voulait mourir. Oui tout serait tellement plus simple. Pourquoi fallait-il que cette foutue vie s'acharne ainsi sur lui ? Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter tout ça ?

Les questions se mélangeaient à la vitesse que ses larmes coulaient, inondant ses joues, humidifiant jusqu'au t-shirt qu'il portait encore. Gray serra le petit cadre désormais sans verre sur son cœur et se roula en boule, tremblant. Ses yeux se fermèrent et son esprit retourna des années en arrière. Des rires retentissaient, des voix emplies de reproches grondaient puis des bras l'enveloppaient tendrement. Il se sentait bien, apaisé.

Petit à petit, la fatigue et les émotions accumulées pendant cette longue journée, eurent raison de lui. Gray s'endormit mais ses rêves doux et tendres se muèrent en cauchemars terrifiants.

**oOoOo**

Gray se réveilla difficilement le lendemain matin. Une violente migraine malmenait son crâne et il eut beaucoup de mal à ouvrir les yeux. Quand il vérifia son réveil, il était sept heures. Il avait dormi seulement trois heures. Pas assez pour reprendre des forces mais il ne pouvait plus dormir, les images qui l'avaient hantées toute la nuit étaient encore bien trop présentes dans son esprit et il ne voulait qu'une seule chose, les faire disparaître.

Il se leva et se dirigea directement sous la douche où il fit couler de l'eau glacée sur son crâne endolori. S'il n'avait pas été un mage de glace, le froid du liquide vital aurait sans aucun doute accentué sa migraine. Mais sur lui, l'eau glacée n'avait que des effets bénéfiques. Et quand il ressortit dix minutes plus tard, sa migraine avait disparu.

Gray avait besoin de se vider la tête. Il décida donc de faire une séance de musculation qui dura plus de trois heures. Mais alors qu'il venait juste de reprendre son souffle, ses démons intérieurs revinrent en force le tourmenter. Il était seulement dix heures trente et il fallait absolument qu'il s'occupe pour éviter de replonger dans la folie qui le guettait sournoisement. Prête à se jeter sur lui à la moindre inattention de sa part.

Il partit donc faire un jogging qui se prolongea sur près de deux heures. Il fit le tour de la ville en passant par les petits chemins le long des bois pour ne croiser personne. Il n'était franchement pas d'humeur sociable en ce moment. Seule la nature endormie de l'hiver pouvait l'apaiser.

Quand il revint essoufflé et en sueur, il passa une nouvelle fois sous le jet bienfaisant et en ressortit dix minutes plus tard. Cette longue séance de sport lui avait fait du bien certes, mais lorsqu'il regagna son salon, tout lui revint à nouveau en mémoire à grand renfort de rafales d'images plus violentes que jamais.

La mort de ses parents. Deliora. Ul. Son sacrifice. Sa propre mort. Son viol six mois plus tôt. Lyon. Sa mort.

Tristesse, peur, douleur, violence, sang. Les images se mélangeaient entre elles l'embrouillant plus que jamais. Les doigts de Gray se crispaient dans ses cheveux, voulant par ce geste faire disparaître ces sensations cruelles qui semblaient vouloir le happer.

— Merde ! s'exclama-t-il en se tenant la tête fermement entre ses mains. Je veux oublier ! Pourquoi je ne peux pas oublier ?!

Ses yeux le brûlèrent une fois de plus. Il se dirigea d'un pas nonchalant vers sa cuisine et commença à fouiller de fond en comble chacun de ses placards en grognant de ne pas trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Il eut soudainement un éclair.

— Cana !

Gray se dirigea rapidement dans le salon, dans lequel il y avait un petit bar caché sous le meuble de la télé, vide la plupart du temps. Sauf que Cana lui avait apporté quelques jours avant la mission, une bouteille de vodka pour fêter l'emménagement dans son nouvel appartement, en lui faisant promettre de la garder précieusement pour la boire avec elle. Gray fit fi de la promesse faite à son amie et la déboucha avant d'en boire une grande lampée.

**oOoOo**

A la guilde, l'ambiance n'était pas très joyeuse depuis l'annonce la veille au soir de la mort de Lyon. Les mages n'en revenaient toujours pas et avaient bien du mal à comprendre ce que l'ancien mage de Lamia Scale faisait sur le lieu de mission de leurs camarades. Aucun des membres de l'équipe de retour ne répondit à leurs questions pressantes, préférant en discuter entre eux dans un coin isolé de la guilde.

La veille, Makarov avait reçu l'équipe au complet, Gray excepté, dans son bureau pour faire le point sur cette mission mais surtout pour connaître les détails de la tragédie. Le vieux maître craignait en effet que cette mort n'ait pas été naturelle. Maintenant rassuré, il s'inquiétait dorénavant pour Gray qui allait encore une fois, avoir du mal à se remettre de cette épreuve qui s'ajoutait. Il faudrait garder un œil vigilent sur lui, pensa-t-il.

Natsu était à une table avec ses amis, la tête reposée nonchalamment sur sa main.

— Quelle heure il est ? demanda-t-il d'une voix terne.

Lucy le regarda sévèrement.

— Il est trois minutes de plus que la dernière fois où tu nous l'as demandé !

— Natsu, si tu t'inquiètes pour lui, tu devrais aller le rejoindre, proposa Erza.

Le jeune homme soupira bruyamment. Cela faisait un moment qu'il y pensait en fait, mais il avait peur de déranger Gray. Il était en deuil après tout et même s'il s'agissait de ce stupide Lyon, Gray était encore attaché à lui et devait sans aucun doute se remémorer leurs vieux souvenirs mais peut-être aussi ce que ce salaud lui avait fait six mois plus tôt. Et cette seule pensée lui donnait la nausée.

— Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir de compagnie, justifia-t-il malgré tout, légèrement grincheux.

Natsu était déçu que Gray ne veuille pas de sa présence à ses côtés dans un moment comme celui-ci. Il se sentait blessé et mis à l'écart quelque part, et sa fierté en avait pris un sacré coup. Voilà pourquoi il refusait d'aller le voir. Ce n'était pourtant pas l'envie qui lui manquait.

— C'était vrai hier, mais aujourd'hui peut-être qu'il a besoin d'un ami ? insista Wendy.

Natsu toisa son amie comme si elle avait dit une énormité. Mais le fait est qu'elle avait raison et que ce n'était pas le moment pour lui d'être rancunier envers Gray.

— Gray-sama a besoin de Natsu, renchérit Juvia d'une petite voix.

Des regards étonnés se tournèrent vers la mage d'eau qui n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot depuis leur retour. Une vive inquiétude se lisait sur son visage et Natsu eut la soudaine envie de la rassurer. Il n'était pas le seul à s'inquiéter pour Gray, la jeune femme paraissait au trente-sixième dessous.

— Juvia ne partira pas tant que Gray-sama n'ira pas mieux, ajouta-t-elle en fixant Natsu de ses grands yeux bleus.

Le dragon slayer admirait cette femme qui aimait Gray inconditionnellement bien qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'il ne ressentait pas la même chose pour elle. Pourtant, pas un seul instant elle ne l'avait abandonné. En y repensant, Natsu se dit que Gray était bien le seul homme à pouvoir faire ressentir de tels sentiments contradictoires pour lui.

— Très bien, finit-il par céder en se levant.

Soulagés, ses amis le regardèrent s'éloigner lentement. S'il y avait bien une personne capable d'à la fois soutenir et remuer le mage de glace c'était bien leur bouillant ami. Même si les deux garçons le niaient fortement, ils étaient conscients qu'un lien à part les liait tous les deux.

**oOoOo**

Il était une heure de l'après-midi lorsque Natsu arriva devant la porte de Gray. Il hésita un instant avant de frapper. Comment allait-il le trouver ? Soudainement, il oublia la rancœur insidieuse qui l'avait atteinte peu de temps avant, pour laisser place à une inquiétude grandissante.

Il frappa trois coups fermes et attendit qu'on lui réponde.

Quand les coups retentirent, Gray se dirigea lentement vers la porte, sa bouteille à la main. Il avait déjà englouti près de la moitié de son contenu. Sa démarche était incertaine et son regard désespérément vide.

Natsu qui attendait à l'extérieur voulut retenter à nouveau de frapper à la porte. Peut-être était-il sorti ? Mais avant qu'il ne fasse le moindre geste, il entendit un bruit de pas traînant. C'était ténu mais c'était bien Gray. Pourquoi ne lui ouvrait-il pas ?

— Gray ? frappa-t-il encore.

_Natsu_. Gray se figea quand il reconnut la voix de son ami. Il se rapprocha de la porte d'entrée et s'y adossa en collant sa tête puis se laissa lentement glisser sur le sol. Il était hors de question qu'il lui ouvre dans cet état. Sa voix lui faisait du bien mais en même temps, elle lui rappelait la triste réalité. Il ne put retenir ses larmes en prenant conscience de l'homme pitoyable qu'il était en train de devenir.

Natsu le savait de l'autre côté de la porte. Il était là. Juste là. Il entendait le frottement de son dos contre le bois et les sanglots qu'il tentait d'étouffer. Il s'agenouilla et se rapprocha à son tour en posant le plat de la paume de sa main contre la porte et y colla son front. Il se doutait bien des tourments qui devaient hanter Gray mais il ne voulait pas non plus lui forcer la main. Il voulait simplement le rassurer. Lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas seul.

— Gray… Je sais que tu veux être seul mais…, parla-t-il d'une voix calme. Si tu as besoin de moi, je suis là. Je serais toujours là. Je te le promets.

Natsu prononça ces mots avec une rare douceur. Gray resta prostré en regardant d'un œil absent la bouteille à moitié vide dans sa main. Les larmes coulèrent de nouveau.

_Pathétique_.

Oui il devenait vraiment pathétique et il détestait cela. Il était comme ces personnes qui se lamentaient sur leur sort en pensant à tout ce qu'ils avaient perdu, sans même se dire que ce qu'il leur restait était tout aussi précieux.

Oui. Gray s'en rendait compte à présent. Il lui restait sa guilde et ses amis de Fairy Tail, sa famille. Il lui restait Natsu. Natsu qui lui promettait qu'il serait toujours là pour lui et il le croyait.

Il se releva difficilement et se dirigea vers sa cuisine, alors que Natsu de son côté, tournait les talons en espérant que Gray ne se renfermerait pas encore plus sur lui-même. Il espérait surtout lui avoir insufflé un peu d'espoir par ses mots. Natsu n'était pas très doué pour montrer son affection aux autres mais ces derniers mois pourtant, rester aux côtés de Gray lui avait appris à prendre soin des personnes qu'il aimait. Il espérait seulement que les mots qu'il avait prononcés suffiraient à son ami pour faire face à son deuil.

Ce dernier s'appuya contre l'évier de sa cuisine puis, d'un seul geste, il versa le contenu de sa bouteille d'alcool dans le trou d'évacuation. Il jeta ensuite le récipient dans la poubelle, bien décidé à aller de l'avant cette fois-ci. Enfin, au moins allait-il essayer.

**oOoOo**

Le lendemain Gray se leva aux aurores et quitta Magnolia sur le dos de sa moto magique. Sa destination était Hargeon. La ville portuaire était l'endroit le plus proche où il pouvait voir la mer mais surtout pour s'entretenir avec Ul. Il avait pris cette habitude depuis qu'il savait que son corps s'était mêlé aux flots.

Quand il arriva sur la côte un peu éloignée de la ville, il fut surpris par la violence du vent au moment où il arrêta le moteur. Il faisait pourtant plus doux qu'à Magnolia mais le vent du large le pénétrait au travers de ses vêtements. Il resserra sa veste autour de ses épaules puis s'approcha doucement de la falaise escarpée.

— Ul…, murmura-t-il.

Gray descendit le long d'un chemin naturel creusé dans la roche. Il passait toujours par ici pour se rapprocher au plus près d'_elle_. La mer était déchaînée, lançant cruellement ses vagues se fracasser contre les rochers.

Gray trouva le bloc de pierre sur lequel il s'installait habituellement puis s'assit en repliant ses jambes contre lui. Ses yeux sombres scrutaient le moindre signe de son maître. Elle lui manquait tant que parfois il regrettait de l'avoir repoussé lorsqu'elle lui offrait ses bras quand il était enfant. Il savait qu'il l'avait blessé par cette froideur vis-à-vis d'elle. C'était une femme après tout et surtout une mère. Pourtant elle ne lui en avait pas tenu rigueur, comprenant que le petit garçon qu'il était, camouflait ses sentiments sous une épaisse couche de glace.

— Ul, tu m'entends ?

_Ridicule_. Pourtant, il espérait que quelque part la jeune femme pouvait percevoir le son de sa voix. Une vague plus grosse que les autres s'échoua à quelques mètres de lui, éclaboussant son visage de fines gouttes salées.

Quand la vague se retira, Gray entendit comme un murmure à l'intérieur de ses oreilles. Une voix qui prononçait son prénom dans un souffle ressemblant étrangement à la voix de son maître. Était-ce son imagination ? Peu importait puisqu'il se sentit immédiatement en sécurité.

— Ul je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il les larmes aux yeux.

Il sentit comme une caresse l'effleurer puis crut voir son visage se refléter dans les vagues. Un visage souriant et chaleureux comme elle avait toujours eu avec lui. Il regrettait d'avoir été aussi égoïste et de ne pas avoir profité pleinement des quelques moments de bonheur à ses côtés. Une larme s'échoua sur sa joue mais il sentit comme des doigts la lui enlever immédiatement. Il en était sûr maintenant, Ul était encore en vie. A l'état liquide certes, mais elle était toujours là, près de lui. Elle avait toujours séché ses larmes et elle continuerait à le faire sous cette forme.

— Merci Ul. Je t'aime.

Il ne lui avait jamais avoué de son vivant. C'était des mots qu'il avait toujours eu du mal à prononcer et même encore aujourd'hui. Comme s'ils étaient maudits quelque part. Mais maintenant, il avait besoin de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait. Des mots précieux pour la mère qu'elle était. Bien plus qu'un maître, elle avait été une mère adoptive pour lui.

Il entendit dans le souffle du vent mélangé à la houle un :

« _Mon petit Gray, moi aussi je t'aime_ »

Il était venu plusieurs fois à cet endroit mais jamais il n'avait autant ressenti la présence de son ancien maître. Attendait-elle le moment où il serait le plus en détresse pour intervenir ? Il ne le savait pas et ne le saurait sans doute jamais. Mais il lui en était reconnaissant puisque c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin à ce moment-là.

Quand Gray reprit la route ce jour-là, le soleil commençait à se coucher. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il était resté assis au bord de la mer, auprès d'Ul, toute la journée sans ressentir le besoin de se nourrir. Cette rencontre lui avait fait le plus grand bien et avait apaisé certains de ses démons.

Ce jour-là, Gray s'était confié à Ul et il avait compris certaines choses. Des sentiments importants avaient vu le jour dans le fond de son cœur mais il n'était pas prêt à les accepter jusqu'à maintenant. Cet entretien avec elle l'avait convaincu que ces sentiments ne pouvaient plus être caché et peu importait les conséquences.

**oOoOo**

C'était le jour de l'enterrement de Lyon. Gray était assis au bord de la rivière retraçant de ses yeux les méandres de l'eau qui sillonnait entre les rochers. L'herbe qui l'entourait était recouverte d'une fine couche de givre scintillant sous les pâles rayons du soleil hivernal.

Il n'y aurait pas eu de meilleur jour pour ses funérailles, pensa tristement le mage de glace.

Quelques mètres derrière lui, Natsu le regardait sans oser l'approcher. C'était la première fois qu'il le revoyait depuis le jour où Lyon était mort, trois jours plus tôt. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour pour le laisser à ses pensées, la voix devenue morne de Gray résonna comme dans un songe.

— Natsu, reste s'il te plaît.

Cela faisait des jours que Natsu n'avait pas entendu le son de sa voix. Depuis qu'il avait ramené le corps de Lyon à Lamia Scale, Gray s'était muré dans le mutisme avant de s'isoler de la guilde.

Le jeune homme s'approcha silencieusement avant de s'asseoir aux côtés de son ami.

— Je croyais que tu préférais être seul. Spécialement aujourd'hui, hasarda Natsu en jetant un œil inquiet à Gray.

— Je le croyais aussi.

Les deux hommes restèrent assis côte à côte dans un silence étrangement bienfaisant.

Le soleil était bas dans le ciel quand Gray se releva. Il se dirigea d'un pas lent vers le petit bosquet qui se trouvait quelques mètres plus loin. Natsu le suivit silencieusement.

— Natsu ?

Son ami pressa le pas pour le rejoindre et se posta tout près de lui, attendant que Gray ne prenne la parole.

— J'ai réfléchi, commença-t-il d'une voix résolue. Je ne veux pas faire les mêmes erreurs que Lyon.

Natsu ne comprenait pas où Gray voulait en venir alors il se rapprocha de lui pour lui faire face.

— Je t'écoute…

— Les non-dits, les sentiments que l'on tait parce qu'ils nous font peur, continua Gray en plantant son regard bleu sombre dans celui de Natsu. Je ne veux pas me réveiller un jour complètement fou parce que je n'aurais pas osé dire ce que je ressentais.

Gray avait les larmes aux yeux mais il s'efforçait de garder contenance face à Natsu. Celui-ci avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras mais il sentait aussi le besoin pour Gray de se confier alors il choisit de se taire et de l'écouter jusqu'au bout.

— Je… je crois que…, non, se reprit-il, j'en suis sûr.

Gray respira une grande bouffée d'air avant de poursuivre sous l'œil attentif de son ami dont le cœur s'était subitement accéléré.

— Oui j'en suis sûr, confirma le brun. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi Natsu.

Bien que quelques larmes aient réussi à franchir la barrière de ses cils, Gray ne détourna pas le regard de son ami, attendant fébrilement sa réaction. Il savait qu'il risquait de le perdre pour de bon et cette seule pensée le rendait malade mais d'un autre côté, il ne se voyait pas non plus le revoir chaque jour, partir en mission avec lui, se battre contre lui, tout cela comme si de rien n'était. Ses sentiments étaient bien réels et tant pis si Natsu lui riait au nez. Tant pis s'il lui collait son poing dans la figure. Tant pis s'il se détournait de lui définitivement… Gray devait prendre ce risque non seulement pour lui mais aussi par respect pour Natsu et l'amitié qu'il lui avait offert sans condition.

Alors que les pensées de Gray tourbillonnaient, Natsu tendit une main vers son visage sur lequel il captura chacune de ses larmes entre ses doigts. Gray se figea, étonné par cette réaction qu'il n'avait en aucun cas envisagée. Natsu se rapprocha doucement de lui en ne quittant pas son visage de sa main.

— Moi aussi Gray, déclara-t-il enfin.

Le brun hoqueta. Lui aussi ? Est-ce qu'il était à nouveau pris au piège à l'intérieur de ses songes ? Natsu le regardait avec tant de tendresse qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de souhaiter qu'il s'agisse bien de la réalité.

Oui Natsu éprouvait les mêmes sentiments que lui, même si jusqu'à présent il s'était tu. Le jeune homme s'approcha plus près de Gray en ne le lâchant pas une seule fois du regard. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Natsu rapprocha doucement ses lèvres et captura celles de Gray dans un doux baiser.

Non, Gray ne rêvait pas. Ce baiser était on ne peut plus réel. Il se laissa doucement emporter par ce sentiment qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il enroula ses bras autour des épaules de Natsu alors que lui, le tenait déjà fermement dans le dos, crispant ses doigts dans le tissu de sa veste. Le dragon slayer se laissa vite enflammer et poussa Gray doucement contre l'arbre situé juste derrière lui, intensifiant son baiser en mêlant sa langue à celle de son ami.

Gray écarquilla les yeux de stupeur et, sans crier gare, il repoussa sans ménagement Natsu qui le regardait étonné. Mais celui-ci comprit aussitôt lorsqu'il vit la terreur dans son regard. Oui Natsu comprit avec horreur ce qui terrifiait à ce point son ami et se dégoûta de lui-même pour son geste irréfléchi.

— Gray…, bredouilla-t-il. Tu croyais que je…

Il s'interrompit plus honteux que jamais alors que Gray resserrait ses bras contre sa poitrine comme pour se protéger. Natsu se rapprocha doucement de lui pour ne pas l'affoler d'avantage puis posa une main douce sur son bras pour le rassurer sur ses intentions.

— Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer, surtout pas, s'excusa-t-il en plantant ses yeux dans les siens.

Gray semblait légèrement plus détendu mais encore méfiant. Ses pupilles étaient toujours agitées et n'arrivaient pas à se poser sur son vis-à-vis.

— Jamais je ne te ferais de mal, tu me crois n'est-ce pas ? demanda le rose inquiet.

Le brun le fixa un instant, il semblait revenir doucement à la réalité. Natsu était inquiet et il le comprit immédiatement. Il se sentit tellement ridicule d'avoir réagi aussi violemment avec lui ! C'était Natsu et il savait bien qu'il ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Il n'était pas _lui_. Jamais il ne l'avait trahi contrairement à Lyon. Et jamais il ne le ferait, Gray en était convaincu.

— Oui, acquiesça-t-il. Oui Natsu, je te crois.

Natsu soupira de soulagement puis lui fit son grand sourire qui permit à Gray de se détendre immédiatement.

— Tu sais, on n'est pas obligé de… de…, enfin tu vois… ? bafouilla Natsu plus gêné que jamais de parler d'une possible intimité avec Gray. On a tout le temps pour ça…

D'autant que Natsu n'avait pas envisagé leur relation sous cet angle encore. Il savait qu'il l'aimait, qu'il avait envie de le serrer dans ses bras et de l'embrasser mais il n'avait pas songé à aller plus loin avec lui, pas jusqu'à présent, pas avant de le serrer contre lui et de ressentir ce feu naissant dans ses entrailles.

Aucun des deux n'avait d'ailleurs envisagé cette possibilité. Gray se sentait bien avec Natsu, il se rendait compte que sa présence à ses côtés lui était vitale mais de là à imaginer que les deux rivaux de toujours puissent avoir un jour des relations intimes, rien que d'y songer, Gray en rougissait.

Une gêne s'installa entre les deux jeunes hommes, chacun évitant le regard de l'autre. Mais finalement, leurs mains se réunirent et ce simple contact leur fit oublier que leur nouvelle relation les conduirait inévitablement à un rapprochement physique. Mais pour le moment, la seule chose qui leur importait était de passer du temps ensemble, tout simplement.

**oOoOo**

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis la mort de Lyon. La vie avait repris son court à Magnolia.

Gray et Natsu étaient à la guilde dans laquelle une fête s'était improvisée comme très souvent.

Le mage de glace buvait beaucoup, accompagnant Cana dans sa beuverie, mais Natsu l'avait laissé faire pensant que c'était uniquement pour rentrer dans l'ambiance joyeuse qui régnait.

Il s'était trompé. Mais Natsu s'en était rendu compte bien trop tard à son grand regret. Il avait cru bêtement que Gray s'amusait réellement mais les larmes qui restaient prisonnières de ses cils depuis quelques minutes laissaient entrevoir son état d'esprit réel.

Natsu avait complètement oublié. Quel petit ami digne de ce nom pouvait oublier le jour de la mort de l'un des plus proches amis de l'homme qu'il aimait ?

Le jeune homme passa son bras autour des épaules de Gray et lui chuchota discrètement à l'oreille :

— Je te ramène chez toi.

Gray le suivit sans rechigner. De toute façon à quoi bon ? Il avait pourtant bien essayé d'oublier cette journée funeste mais le rêve qu'il avait fait cette nuit-là ne l'y avait pas aidé. Tous alignés, Lyon, Ul, Ultear et ses parents ou en tout cas leurs silhouettes – puisqu'il en avait très peu de souvenirs – le montraient du doigt d'un air accusateur. Puis leurs visages s'étaient flétris comme la rose à l'automne pour tomber en poussière. Cette poussière s'était accumulée en un nuage menaçant et l'avait ensuite enveloppé pour l'asphyxier complètement. Gray s'était réveillé en sursaut et suffocant à cinq heures du matin et les images ne l'avaient pas quitté une seule fois de la journée. Natsu n'était pas là ce jour-là, parti pour une mission courte avec Lucy et Happy. Gray avait lutté pour ne pas perdre pieds une fois de plus. Quand il avait revu Natsu en fin d'après-midi, il avait été soulagé mais avait omis de lui confier les démons qui l'avaient malmenés la journée durant. Il pensait simplement les oublier entre ses bras. Mais il s'était trompé, baissant sa garde comme il s'était pourtant promis de ne plus faire.

Alors que Gray pensait s'être débarrassé des horribles images de son cauchemar avec le retour de Natsu, il avait repensé involontairement à la mort de Lyon un mois plus tôt. Jusque-là, il n'avait pas fait le rapprochement entre son cauchemar et la date de sa mort. Pourtant, cela faisait un mois jour pour jour et il avait complètement oublié, le pensait-il en tout cas. L'alcool qui avait coulé à profusion ce soir-là lui avait permis d'oublier pendant un temps, mais ses angoisses étaient revenues au pas de course lorsque sa main était devenue bien trop lourde sur le nombre de verres ingurgités.

— Bon sang Gray, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de boire autant ? le sermonna Natsu qui s'en voulait plus à lui-même pour son inaction, qu'à Gray.

C'était pourtant à lui de veiller sur lui, comme il se l'était promis mais Natsu avait failli et il se le reprochait amèrement.

— Sais pas…, bafouilla-t-il.

Natsu conduisit le jeune homme chancelant jusqu'à chez lui. Heureusement qu'il vivait désormais près de la guilde. Quand il entra dans la chambre, il le laissa en plan pour préparer son lit. Il défit la couverture et les draps avant de récupérer Gray qui n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un millimètre.

Sauf que son regard avait imperceptiblement changé. Mais Natsu était un dragon slayer, et la moindre modification comportementale de Gray lui sautait tout de suite aux yeux. Les yeux embrumés du jeune homme lui lançaient des regards enflammés chargés de signaux d'appels, lancés dans sa direction. Alors que Natsu allait le rejoindre en faisant fi de ce brusque changement, Gray commença à enlever sa chemise très lentement. Il n'était pourtant pas du genre à une telle lenteur lorsqu'il se déshabillait habituellement. Cette fois-ci était différente, Gray influencé par l'alcool, lui faisait clairement une démonstration de strip-tease. Heureusement que Natsu n'avait rien bu lui aussi car il lui aurait sans aucun doute sauté dessus. Déjà qu'à ce moment là il devait prendre sur lui pour ne pas craquer… Pourtant il s'efforça à rester de marbre mais Natsu voulu vérifier malgré tout si Gray était bien conscient de ce qu'il était sur le point de faire.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais Gray ? lui demanda-t-il.

— Ça ne se voit pas ? souffla-t-il d'une voix à la fois aguicheuse et chevrotante due à son excès d'alcool.

Il faisait peine à voir et le voir dans cet état attristait Natsu qui captura ses mains pour l'arrêter dans son geste.

— T'as pas envie de faire l'amour ? demanda Gray innocemment.

Il fixait Natsu d'une façon à la fois si innocente et séduisante que le rose était bien tenté de se laisser convaincre. Mais cette tentation ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde puisque la douleur qu'il lut ensuite dans son regard lui brisa le cœur. Comment pouvait-il seulement croire qu'il n'avait pas envie de lui ? Mais jamais il ne profiterait de lui ainsi, il se sentirait aussi salaud que Lyon l'avait été. Il aurait le sentiment de ne pas valoir mieux que lui.

— Non Gray, pas comme ça.

Oui il en avait envie, plus que jamais mais Gray n'était pas encore prêt pour ça. Natsu voulait lui laisser le temps de se remettre doucement de ses blessures même s'il était convaincu qu'elles ne disparaitraient jamais totalement.

— J'déconne, hein ? marmonna Gray les yeux humides.

— Non Gray, tu as juste besoin de temps, c'est tout.

— Pourquoi tu restes avec moi… ? J'suis tellement pathétique…, déclara-t-il soudainement à la surprise de Natsu.

Comment pouvait-il penser une chose pareille ? Natsu savait très bien que Gray n'était pas sorti d'affaire, il était hors de question pour lui de le laisser et surtout dans un moment pareil. Et puis surtout il ne le voulait pas. Natsu avait autant besoin de Gray que Gray de lui.

— Gray tu…

— Après ce que Lyon m'a fait… je… l'aime toujours… Je dois te dégoûter…, renchérit-il en coupant Natsu dans sa phrase.

Natsu le regarda tendrement puis lui caressa les cheveux. C'est vrai qu'il aurait voulu que Gray haïsse pour de bon son ancien condisciple mais en même temps il le comprenait même si ça lui faisait mal de l'admettre.

— Gray, non… Tu ne me dégoûtes pas, surtout pas ! le rassura-t-il d'une voix tendre.

Gray avait toujours ce regard triste. Natsu voulait tant faire disparaître cette lueur de son regard, lui redonner le sourire et sa joie de vivre.

— Et puis tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi comme ça, lui déclara Natsu taquin, après un moment.

Le regard rempli de détresse de son compagnon le bouleversait. Il n'était pas arrivé le jour où il reverrait son sourire. Mais peu importait combien de temps cela prendrait, il le reverrait, il en était certain. Natsu le serra tendrement dans ses bras avant de le conduire jusqu'à son lit où il l'allongea délicatement. Gray se laissa faire docilement, déjà aux portes du royaume de Morphée. Natsu lui enleva ensuite ses vêtements et tira les draps sur lui.

— Je vais te chercher un verre d'eau, lui apprit-il avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Quand il revint quelques minutes plus tard, Gray s'était endormi étendu de tout son long sur le drap et complètement nu. Natsu sourit en constatant que son habitude était revenue. Sans même sans rendre compte, Gray s'était débarrassé de son caleçon en même temps que du drap qui le recouvrait pour s'étendre comme il le faisait autrefois, sans aucun complexe. En même temps, il n'avait aucun complexe à avoir, se dit Natsu songeur et légèrement rougissant en détaillant la silhouette attractive du brun.

Cette vision le troubla un instant et Natsu se surprit à le détailler avec gourmandise. Cela faisait près d'un mois que les deux hommes se fréquentaient mais même s'il n'y songeait pas au début, son désir pour Gray s'était fait grandissant. Pourtant, il ne voulait pas le brusquer. Natsu s'efforçait de se contenir quand la passion commençait à l'emporter. Mais il devait avouer que ça devenait bien difficile pour lui. Il désirait Gray de plus en plus et le voir étendu nu comme cela devant lui ne l'aidait pas vraiment. Mais il avait décidé d'être patient alors il le serait. Il se secoua vivement la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. Natsu s'approcha ensuite doucement de lui pour ne pas le réveiller et contempla son beau visage endormi, si paisible et lui caressa les cheveux tendrement.

— Ah Gray…, soupira-t-il. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi ?

Natsu recouvrit ensuite la nudité de son compagnon avec le drap puis se coucha à ses côtés en le serrant dans ses bras. Gray se blottit machinalement contre lui en soupirant de contentement. Natsu déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux.

— Je t'aime, souffla-t-il doucement.

Il savait que l'avenir était incertain, que Gray était loin d'avoir réglé encore ses problèmes et qu'il replongerait sans aucun doute plusieurs fois avant de s'en sortir complètement. Mais Natsu se fit la promesse silencieuse de toujours être là à ses côtés. De le repêcher avant qu'il ne sombre. De le soutenir quoiqu'il arrive. Ça ne serait pas facile mais il serait là…

**oOoOo**

* * *

**Nda :** Et voilà ! Gray et Natsu se sont enfin déclarés l'un à l'autre. ^^ Finalement cette romance qui devait être seulement suggérée… dans l'épilogue (et oui !) a pris bien plus d'importance que prévu.

Une histoire qui se termine plutôt bien donc même s'il on comprend que Gray n'est pas tout à fait guéri de ses blessures et ne le sera sans doute jamais. J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire le passage à Hargeon. J'aime à croire qu'Ul est toujours en vie dans la mer et qu'elle garde un œil maternel sur Gray. ^^

Je précise que quand Gray avoue à Natsu qu'il aime encore Lyon, c'est dans le sens amical et fraternel. ;)

Je me répète mais n'hésitez pas à commenter !

Je publierais l'épilogue dans quelques jours puisqu'il sera assez court. Je pense mercredi.

A bientôt !


	9. IX-Epilogue

**Nda : **Moi qui vous avais habitué à de longs chapitres, vous allez être déçu par la taille ridicule de celui-ci ! :p Mais pour ma défense, c'est un épilogue. XD Ce chapitre est une sorte de petit bilan de la fic, j'espère qu'il vous plaira malgré tout. ^^

Bonne lecture !

Merci à **Ithomi**, **Val** et **Lenalee-chan **pour vos reviews, vous trouverez ma réponse sur mon profil.

* * *

****oOoOo****

**\- IX -**

_**Epilogue**_

Gray regardait l'horizon lointain du haut d'une falaise. En contrebas, on entendait les vagues se briser implacablement contre les rochers. Le vent s'engouffrait dans ses cheveux noirs aux reflets bleus qui balayaient son visage baigné de larmes. A la main, il tenait une rose blanche malmenée par la brise violente du bord de mer, lui arrachant quelques innocents pétales, virevoltants et ne semblant jamais vouloir retomber.

Deux ans s'étaient écoulés depuis son viol et la mort de Lyon. Deux années entières. A la fois si courtes et si longues.

Gray avait failli sombrer après ces évènements qui avaient bouleversés sa vie de la plus cruelle des manières. La tristesse, le désespoir le plongeant un peu plus dans l'abîme chaque jour.

Pourtant il avait réussi à garder la tête hors de l'eau. Un miracle ? Sans doute pas. Ses amis avaient grandement participé à ce processus lent et périlleux de sa guérison. Il en avait malgré tout gardé des cicatrices qui ne se refermeraient plus jamais. Il en était conscient.

Deux années s'étaient écoulées et il continuait à souffrir, parfois même à suffoquer, étouffant sous le poids des souvenirs. Mais à chaque fois, lorsqu'il replongeait à nouveau, ils étaient là, leurs sourires rassurants, leurs regards bienveillants. Pas un seul moment ses amis n'avaient failli. Se montrant chaque fois plus forts, pour le soutenir, pour le maintenir en vie, aussi difficile que cela pouvait être.

Il repensa tendrement à chacun d'eux. Leurs gestes, leurs paroles, leurs sourires.

Erza avait toujours été comme une grande sœur pour Gray, veillant silencieusement sur lui. Et plus encore ces dernières années où elle lui avait offert une oreille pour l'écouter, une épaule pour s'y reposer ou des bras pour le consoler.

Certains l'avaient surpris, à l'image de Gajeel qui l'accompagnait parfois en mission, sans jamais le juger, sans même aborder le jour où il l'avait retrouvé prostré au pied de son lit. Gray l'avait remercié mais depuis lors, ils n'avaient pas une seule fois mentionné son agression. Toutefois, Gray savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance même si les deux hommes se parlaient peu.

Wendy s'était endurcie au fil du temps. Elle n'était âgée que de quatorze ans aujourd'hui pourtant, mais la jeune fille était dotée d'une remarquable maturité. Même si les blessures qu'elle avait dû soigner sur le corps de Gray l'avaient heurtées profondément, elle ne le forçait jamais à en reparler bien que de son côté elle en avait sans doute aussi besoin. Elle lui disait juste qu'elle était là, qu'elle serait toujours là et qu'il n'avait qu'à demander. Gray espérait que la jeune fille trouvait du réconfort auprès de sa fidèle Charuru ou de ses amies Lucy et Erza pour ne citer qu'elles.

Juvia était la seule à ne pas avoir trouvé la force de tenir, parce que la mage d'eau avait été brisée en même temps que Gray. Alors elle avait décidé de partir, se jugeant trop faible pour être digne de son amitié, pas assez forte pour faire face à la souffrance du jeune homme ni pour le protéger. Gray n'avait rien pu faire. Tout ce qu'il lui avait dit n'avait pas réussi à la réconforter ni même à la rassurer. Il n'avait pas réussi à la convaincre de rester car il n'en avait pas eu la force non plus. Il s'était alors dit, que la jeune femme serait plus heureuse loin de lui. Qu'elle l'oublierait et qu'elle réussirait enfin à trouver le bonheur qu'elle méritait. C'était pour cette raison qu'il lui avait rendu sa liberté en quelque sorte. Ne plus la faire espérer même si elle en souffrait, elle pourrait désormais prendre sa vie en mains. Il s'en voulait d'avoir été si dur avec elle lorsqu'elle lui déclarait sa flamme sans cesse. A cette époque, Gray avait pris son acharnement pour un jeu, croyant que ses sentiments n'étaient pas aussi forts qu'elle le disait mais juste une lubie d'adolescente. Il regrettait de n'avoir pas plus écouté la jeune femme. Il savait aujourd'hui qu'elle l'avait sincèrement aimé et il en avait eu la preuve après qu'elle l'ait retrouvé dans son appartement, dévasté et l'œil hagard.

Juvia avait quitté Magnolia quelques jours après l'enterrement de Lyon, attendant d'être sûre que Gray était entre de bonnes mains. Le jeune homme l'avait alors pris dans ses bras pour la première fois, et elle s'était complètement laissée aller à sangloter contre son épaule. Aujourd'hui, Juvia n'était toujours pas revenue mais la jeune femme donnait régulièrement de ses nouvelles à la guilde. Gray soupçonnait que son entrainement était depuis bien longtemps terminé et son amie de ne pas se sentir encore prête à revenir. Il espérait toutefois qu'elle finirait par aller de l'avant et qu'elle se sentirait enfin assez forte pour revenir à la guilde, auprès des siens.

Et puis il y avait Natsu… Son rival et meilleur ami qui l'avait sauvé à plusieurs reprises du naufrage. Il était le seul avec lequel il parlait encore de Lyon parfois. Gray savait pourtant que Natsu en souffrait mais celui-ci le laissait faire silencieusement parce qu'il savait que le jeune homme en avait besoin. Gray se sentait égoïste de lui infliger toutes ces épreuves alors que Natsu n'avait jamais rien demandé. Il ne se plaignait jamais pourtant, mais le mage de glace savait ce que son amant ressentait et le faire souffrir ainsi le rendait malade.

Parce que Natsu était son pilier. Celui qui lui avait permis de se relever alors qu'il était au plus bas. Il ne l'avait jamais abandonné malgré l'enfer que Gray lui faisait vivre au quotidien. Il s'était montré plus fort, pour deux.

Le mage de glace respira profondément l'air marin, s'imprégnant des quelques gouttes iodées qui parvenaient à ses narines.

Le cœur serré, il repensa avec nostalgie à ce jour où il avait compris ses sentiments envers Natsu et qu'il avait pris la décision de lui avouer ses sentiments. C'était le jour de l'enterrement de Lyon. Gray avait pris beaucoup de risques ce jour-là. Celui de le perdre définitivement mais d'un autre côté, il ne voulait pas non plus que son amour ne devienne un poids comme celui que Lyon avait éprouvé pour lui. Parce que Gray ne voulait pas que ses sentiments détruisent tout ce qui faisait de lui un être humain, tout simplement.

Alors qu'il s'était attendu à un rejet de sa part, Natsu l'avait fixé intensément. Il n'avait pas ri, ne s'était pas moqué. Il s'était simplement approché de Gray, avait séché ses larmes entre ses doigts et l'avait embrassé tendrement.

En repensant à ce jour, Gray posa machinalement ses doigts sur ses lèvres.

Natsu l'aimait aussi à sa plus grande surprise. Son ami l'avait serré dans ses bras et depuis lors, les deux hommes ne s'étaient pas quittés une seule fois. Cet amour s'était révélé le plus naturellement du monde. Sans honte, sans questionnement. Ils s'aimaient et rien d'autre ne comptait.

Et c'était en grande partie parce que Natsu ressentait la même chose à son égard, qu'il endurait toutes ces souffrances en silence. Gray le savait et se détestait de ne pas réussir à lui rendre cet amour inconditionnel.

Quelques larmes s'échappèrent à nouveau de ses yeux rougis, s'envolant dans les méandres du vent.

Le jour où Gray avait compris qu'il était amoureux de Natsu, il s'était pourtant promis de tout faire pour s'en sortir pour lui et pour eux deux. Mais il avait failli à cette promesse.

Gray resserra inconsciemment son poing sur la tige de la rose blanche.

Ensemble, ils avaient lutté chaque jour, côte à côte, main dans la main. Mais même après cela, à plusieurs reprises, Natsu avait dû secouer Gray après l'avoir retrouvé écroulé, ivre mort dans une ruelle ou cuvant son vin contre un arbre incapable de retrouver son chemin. Oui même après tout ça Gray avait replongé plusieurs fois. Croyant qu'il était enfin hors de danger, il avait baissé sa garde et avait rechuté lamentablement. Natsu l'avait giflé, secoué, malmené jusqu'à ce que Gray se relève. Il le forçait à se ressaisir chaque fois plus. C'était douloureux pour Gray mais si Natsu n'avait pas été là, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas eu la force de lutter. Une bataille de tous les instants que Natsu avait entretenue en gardant l'habitude de se battre avec lui à la guilde, l'aidant à se sentir vivant.

Pourquoi Natsu s'acharnait-il à rester à ses côtés malgré l'enfer que Gray lui faisait vivre depuis ces deux dernières années ? Non il n'avait plus le droit de lui infliger tous ces tourments.

Il fixa un point invisible à l'horizon, le vent s'intensifia imperceptiblement s'engouffrant dans ses cheveux, balayant les larmes qui coulaient de ses orbes bleus.

L'année passée, à la même date, le jour de l'anniversaire de la mort de Lyon, Gray l'avait passé à noyer une fois de plus son chagrin en se saoulant dans un troquet de la banlieue de Magnolia. Natsu, encore une fois, l'avait ramené avec lui et l'avait veillé toute la nuit. Il l'aimait pourtant alors pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à vivre pleinement cet amour ? Natsu lui avait dit un jour qu'il se punissait. Il avait raison. Mais cette punition, il ne l'infligeait pas qu'à lui-même, Natsu en faisait les frais au même titre que lui.

Gray le comprenait à présent, il se sentait toujours coupable, pensant que quelque part c'était son acte inconsidéré contre Deliora qui avait engendré tous ces malheureux évènements. Peut-être que Lyon l'avait vraiment aimé mais Gray restait persuadé qu'inconsciemment il le détestait toujours pour la disparition d'Ul. Pour lui, il ne faisait aucun doute que ces deux sentiments pourtant aux antipodes l'un de l'autre, avaient conduit Lyon à le violer puis à se sacrifier pour lui. Et ressasser continuellement ces pensées ne l'aidait pas à s'en sortir mais au contraire ne faisait que l'enfoncer d'avantage. Gray avait peur qu'un jour, plus personne même Natsu ne soit capable de l'aider à se relever. Ou pire encore, qu'il ne le veuille tout simplement plus. Gray était persuadé qu'il finirait par s'enterrer vivant, creusant sa propre tombe et que ce jour-là il serait trop tard pour lui.

Oui aujourd'hui Gray le savait, il souffrait toujours malgré les années passées. Mais ce jour-là, il prit une décision. Il fallait que tout s'arrête. Il fallait qu'il arrête de souffrir et de faire souffrir les personnes qu'il aimait le plus et Natsu le premier. Gray avait pris une décision, sans doute la plus importante de toute sa vie.

Il respira encore une fois à pleins poumons comme si l'air qu'il respirait était soudainement devenu différent, qu'il était chargé d'une nouvelle énergie l'aidant à faire ce pas qui lui faisait si peur.

Alors que son regard sombre et humide continuait de fixer les vagues déchaînées sous ses pieds, Gray fit une prière silencieuse. Il demanda à Ul de lui donner la force, celle de tirer un trait net et définitif sur ce passé qui le rongeait. Il avait décidé de ne plus suffoquer, il voulait à nouveau respirer et profiter des moments de bonheur que lui offrait la vie.

Il lança la rose qui vola dans les méandres du vent. Gray fixa le point blanc, pureté au milieu de la grisaille, qui dansait continuellement dans ce ballet céleste. Puis doucement, bercée par le vent, la rose délicate se déposa sur l'écume qui l'engloutit d'un seul coup. Gray se plut à imaginer que cette vague était la main d'Ul qui s'emparait de son présent. Il vit d'ailleurs son visage s'y refléter. Gray lui rendit son sourire en lui offrant des perles mêlées de tristesse et de joie. Son passé et son avenir se fondaient dans ses larmes qui elles-mêmes rejoignirent l'étendue salée en contrebas.

— Merci Ul…, murmura Gray.

— _Gray tu viens ?!_ surgit une voix dans le souffle du vent.

Le jeune homme sortant de sa torpeur, se retourna vers l'origine de la voix. Une silhouette agile s'avançait vers lui. Elle lui tendit sa main qu'il saisit en étirant son sourire si rare mais tellement sincère.

Natsu le prit dans ses bras et sécha une fois de plus ses larmes avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Natsu comprit que Gray était de retour, pas le Gray qu'il avait vu grandir, ni celui avec lequel il s'était plu à se battre pendant de nombreuses années, ni même le Gray amoché qu'il avait failli perdre à de nombreuses reprises. Non, le Gray qui lui faisait face était un mélange de tous ces Gray qu'il avait connu. Ce sourire qu'il lui offrait était le symbole de ce renouveau et la lueur dans son regard preuve de sa renaissance. Tout allait changer, enfin.

Oui, le passé était désormais derrière eux. Gray et Natsu étaient maintenant sur le point de parcourir un nouveau périple. Les deux hommes partaient dès le lendemain sur les traces des dragons disparus. Wendy et Gajeel seraient bien évidemment eux aussi du voyage. Et puis comme elles avaient peur que les trois garçons ne fassent de bêtises les menant droit à la catastrophe, têtes brûlées qu'ils étaient, Lucy et Erza les accompagneraient. Ce serait sans doute un voyage de plusieurs mois voir même de plusieurs années qu'ils s'apprêtaient à entreprendre mais peu importait. Gray serait avec ses amis mais surtout avec Natsu. Il savait qu'à ses côtés il n'avait plus rien à craindre même s'il voulait enfin se libérer totalement de sa protection. Simplement devenir enfin l'homme que Natsu aimait. Et mériter cet amour en lui rendant au centuple. Pour lui, Gray était maintenant prêt à enfermer ses propres démons. Pour Natsu, il se sentait désormais assez fort pour remuer ciel et terre et retrouver son père disparu.

Gray et Natsu se promirent chacun de leur côté que plus rien ne se mettrait en travers de leur route désormais.

— Tu es prêt Gray ?

— Non attends…, souffla-t-il d'une voix que seule Natsu pouvait entendre.

Ce dernier lui jeta un regard intrigué, attendant que son compagnon lui dise ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

Gray se saisit délicatement du visage du dragon slayer puis captura ses lèvres dans un puissant baiser. Les joues rosissantes, il murmura :

— Je t'aime Natsu.

— Je sais, lui répondit le jeune homme avec son sourire si caractéristique.

Les deux hommes s'éloignèrent, main dans la main pour ne plus se retourner. Leurs silhouettes serrées l'une contre l'autre disparaissaient dans le soleil couchant.

Dans le creux des vagues, un visage souriant s'effaça peu à peu vers les profondeurs de la mer pour disparaître et se mêler à tout jamais à l'immensité des flots.

\- FIN -

* * *

**Nda :** Bon et bien voilà, cette histoire est terminée… J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu malgré l'ambiance pas très joyeuse, en tout cas moi j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire même s'il est vrai qu'il m'a fallu quelques pauses pour éviter que je tombe moi-même dans la dépression ! XD

Je vais vous faire un petit aveu maintenant qu'elle est terminée. Au départ j'hésitais entre une fin yaoi et hétéro, et oui. J'ai eu l'idée fugace de faire partir Gray avec Erza plutôt que Natsu mais j'ai vite changé d'avis, comme la yaoiste que je suis. :D Quoique je fasse, je craque toujours pour ces deux-là !

Pour la romance, elle ne devait pas non plus du tout apparaître avant l'épilogue. Je voulais faire des petites allusions bien sûr mais je voulais garder la déclaration pour l'épilogue comme un souvenir de Gray. Mais au fil du texte, la romance a pris plus d'importance parce que d'une part j'en avais besoin :p et d'autre part Gray aussi !

Merci de m'avoir lu et commenté ! Vos commentaires m'ont fait beaucoup de bien et j'espère que vous n'hésiterez pas non plus à commenter mes prochaines fictions.

Dès vendredi, je publierai un two-shot très léger : _Cœurs révélés_, encore une fois sur mon couple adoré, une romance teintée d'humour et de douceur, histoire de rompre un peu avec la lourdeur de cette fanfic.

A bientôt !


End file.
